MALDEAMORES
by SpanishLily
Summary: AU. Despues de su diagnostico de Cancer, Naomi escapa en busqueda de una manera de salvar su vida. Katie y sus amigos ayudan a Emily a encontrarla y traerla de vuelta. Entre tanto cada uno cuestiona el significado de el verdadero amor. Apariciones: Katie, Cook, Effy, Thomas, Pandora, JJ, James, Lara, Tony, Michelle y Sid.
1. SERIE 1

**Advertencia:** Ninguno de los personajes aqui usados son de mi autoridad, solo la historia pertenece a mi imaginacion y esta escrita con el unico proposito de entretener y homenagear estos lindos personajes y la serie.

**Notas del Autor: **Este, mi primer fanfic de Skins en español lo dedico a alguien que ha sido la persona mas especial de mi vida en los ultimos años. Por ella he llorado y reido y por ella sufriria de maldeamores hasta la eternidad. Te amo, Nu.

* * *

******MALDEAMORES**

SERIE 1

Katie y Emily

Emily despertó de un pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Por un momento cogió aire y luego se sentó en su cama y sintió una mano en su cuello.

"Otra vez estas sudando, cariño" le dijo preocupada.

"Otra pesadilla" le contesto Emily. "Otra vez soñé con ella…"

Llevaba meses así, meses que no podía dormir. Se despertaba en mitad de noche sudando y a veces llorando de desesperación al saber que todo lo que ella nunca se podría imaginar estaba pasándole en su vida.

"No puedes seguir así" le dijo, secando su cuello y entregándole un poco de agua para que bebiera. Después tomo el vaso de la mano de ella y la tomo en sus brazos y las dos se recostaron juntas a tratar de dormir de nuevo.

"No puedes pasarte una vida entera culpándote por algo que no es tu culpa Emsy…Naomi ya no está, y eso no es culpa tuya. Tenemos que seguir adelante con nuestras vidas" le dijo susurrando en su oído y dándole un beso en la frente.

Emily trato de cerrar los ojos y oír el susurro de la voz de su hermana Katie, mientras trataba de no pensar. Desde que había pasado lo de Naomi, Katie no se había apartado de su lado. Katie nunca había sido la persona más cariñosa del mundo, y por eso a Emily se le hacía tan difícil verla actuar de la manera como estaba actuando hacia ella. Pero aunque le parecía raro, era muy reconfortante el tener a su hermana a su lado durante estos momentos de completa angustia. Y le agradecía que hubiese dejado todo a un lado para venir a cuidar de ella ahora que Naomi ya no existía en su vida.

_En un lugar lejano, sentada junto a un gran rio la veía desde lejos pero aunque corría y corría no podía alcanzarla. Podía ver sus ojos azules, tan claros como el agua que manaba de una cascada justo al frente de donde estaba sentada. Pero a pesar de que le gritaba, no lograba que la mirara. Era como si Naomi no la estuviera escuchando. Como si esa comunicación tan clara y precisa que siempre tenían entre las dos se hubiera cortado y ahora cada una era una entidad aparte. Ya no era Emsy y Naoms…ya no eran Naomily…ahora estaban separadas como por un gran abismo que no las dejaba alcanzarse. Y no importaba cuanto deseaba tenerla a su lado, era como si ninguna de sus esfuerzos sirviera para nada. Como si en verdad todo estuviera perdido. _

"Entonces no han conseguido nada?"

"Nada Katie…hemos hecho todo lo que se ha podido, pero no la encontramos en ninguna parte. Es como si se hubiera esfumado de la tierra."

"Eso es imposible JJ, en algún lado tiene que estar."

"No necesariamente."

"No me hagas coger rabia JJ…no digas esas cosas."

"Te las digo porque son la verdad Katie…es lo que hay."

"JJ tiene razón, Katie….tenemos que empezar a asumir que si no se encuentra en ningún lado es porque quizá haya pasado algo malo…"

"NO THOMMO! NO LO ACEPTO! NAOMI NO LE PUEDE ESTAR HACER ESTO A MI HERMANA!" grito Katie, tirando los papeles de la mesa.

"Cálmate Katie" le pidió Pandora. "JJ, Thomas y yo llevamos meses usando todos los recursos posibles para buscar a Naomi por todos los lados pero simplemente no aparece."

"Es que a quien se le ocurre pararse de su lecho de muerte y desaparecerse sin dejar más que un papel con tres palabras…sin una excusa, sin una pista…dime Panda….qué carajo de loca hace ese tipo de cosas?!"

Katie tenía toda la razón. Dos días después de la llegada de Emily a Londres, Naomi le pidió a su novia que fuera a apoyar a Effy durante el juicio que le esperaba por manipulación de información financiera secreta y ese mismo día se marchó del hospital sin dejar rastro. Solo dejo esa carta con las palabras que decían. "_I'll do anything, love_…haría lo que fuera, mi amor."

Y así mismo se había marchado, dejando a Emily y todos con el corazón en la garganta sin saber nada de ella por varios meses ya. Y aunque Katie había hecho lo posible por ayudar a buscar a Naomi, era como si ella no quería ser encontrada.

De pronto el teléfono sonó.

"Es Emily" les dijo a sus amigos, disculpándose con la mano. "Hola cariño….cómo te sientes?...te deje tu desayuno, cereal con leche de soja, fruta fresca y te hice tu jugo verde energizante para que puedas comenzar el día con fuerza!"

"Gracias" le contesto Emily con muy poco ánimo, mientras prendía un cigarrillo y se sentaba en la terraza del piso de su hermana. "…pero tengo poca hambre."

Era más que obvio que para Emily la desaparición de Naomi era el peor golpe de su vida, y todos lo estaban sintiendo. Ella sabía que la que más lo sentía era su hermana gemela que trataba de ser lo más dulce y cariñosa posible y ayudarla a pasar este trago amargo. Pero al contrario de lo que Katie pensaba, el que pasara el tiempo no le iba hacer olvidar la manera como Naomi la había dejado.

Para Emily era tan confuso el sentirse tan impotente junto a esta situación. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo a buscarla…pero no sabía por dónde empezar. La policía no daba indicio de nada y los días pasaban y era como si el amor de su vida hubiera sido secuestrada por una manada de extra terrestres sádicos que no fueron capaces de dejarle por lo menos una señal de donde iba. Ella juraba que si supiera donde estaba Naomi, hubiese ido hasta el otro lado del universo si le fuera posible. Pero ahora mismo no solo no sabía dónde estaba, sino que no sabía siquiera si todavía existía. Si estaba viva o si había caído muerta, si estaba sola o si había encontrado a alguien que cuidara de ella. Todas estas preguntas eran sumamente desesperantes. No sabía que más hacer para calmar sus nervios…lo único que se ocurría era fumar…

"Te lo juro Naomi Campbell que si no te has muerto ya, el día que te encuentro te mato!" decía a veces, hablando sola…algo que se había vuelto común para ella en los últimos meses de desespero.

La verdad que no la quería matar. Solo la quería ver. Solo quería saber que estuviera bien. Aunque fuera de lejos. Aunque no pudiera acercarse nunca más a ella. Solo quería saber que en algún lado del mundo…lejos o cerca…basto o remoto…todavía existía esa niña de los ojos preciosos que desde que la conoció no pudo dejar de mirar.

* * *

Naomi

"Juancho, la gringa te está llamando…"

"No soy gringa, tonto…soy inglesa"

Ahí estaba Naomi Campbell. Inclinada junto a una cascada recogiendo un poco de agua para limpiarse un poco e irse a trabajar. Eran la cinco de la mañana en la selva amazónica, Y Naomi ya estaba despierta desde la tres preparando todo para la partida. Ese día le tocaba acompañar a los misioneros a una aldea muy cercana donde había pasado la güerilla y habían secuestrado a varias personas. Naomi iba de intérprete para los médicos, enfermeras extranjeros y otro personal de las misiones que iba a ayudar a curar a los rehenes que habían dejado heridos la güerilla.

Con su pelo recogido en trenzas y vestida de varios colores, parecía esa misma chica medio hippie que había sido años atrás. Antes de conocer e involucrarse con Emily, antes de crecer, de apartarse, de irse a Londres, antes de…su enfermedad…ella era simplemente Naomi, no tenía que ser la novia, la amiga, la adulta…no tenía que ser la enferma…la paciente…la moribunda…solo era ella misma.

"Está bien gringuita, pero no te enojes" le contestaba Chepo pasándole una totuma llena de una bebida blanca que Naomi se tomaba rápidamente, casi sin pensar.

"Rica, no es así?" le volvía a decir Chepo burlonamente.

"Ackkk…que asco" Le contestaba Naomi, escupiendo un poco del residuo de su boca y entregándole la totuma a Chepo. "Ahora si vámonos que sabes que a los jefes les gusta tener todo listo antes de que salga el sol."

Llevaba en las amazonas solo 3 meses de los 5 que llevaba lejos de su país. Antes de eso había llegado a México, donde Frank, una amigo de su madre que era herbólelo vivía en el desierto y había vivido con él un mes. Él le había ayudado dándole de comer y administrándole un supuesto elixir que la ayudaba desintoxicarse completamente. Era una tintura hecha con el veneno de un escorpión que solo lo había en ese desierto. Pero aunque al principio estaba mejor, al poco tiempo había vuelto a decaer y le había tocado seguir adelante…buscando que hacer…buscando la manera de hacer lo que fuera por encontrar la cura para su enfermedad.

Y de ahí había viajado todo centro américa en busca de algo que la pudiera salvar. Naomi le había pedido a Frank discreción con su paradero, porque sabía que punto y hora de que todos se enteraran dónde estaba, la obligarían a volver a esa infernal habitación con mirada oscura y tenebrosa en el hospital de Londres. Ya no quería seguir ahí. Si tenía que morir, por lo menos lo iba a hacer luchando.

* * *

Katie

"Tenemos una pista, Katie…viene de México…me acaba de llamar la mama de Naomi a decirme que un ex novio mexicano de ella le acaba de confirmar que estuvo con Naomi casi un mes completo. Parece que él le ayudo a esconderse hasta ese momento."

"Estas seguro To…to…Todd?" Dijo tratando de fingir una cara seria al ver los ojos de Emily que la miraba impacientemente"

"Otro más Katie?" le decía Emily un poco decepcionada con su hermana.

"Otro que?" le contestaba Katie, escribiendo algo en la agenda de su teléfono mientras su hermana trataba de hacerla mirar a sus ojos.

"To..to…to…Todd…otro chico más"

"Ahhhhh" le contesto Katie, nerviosa…. "Es solo un amigo."

"Pues es el tercer 'amigo' en esta semana, hermana. Y aunque sabes que no me gusta meterme en tu vida…pues no se…sería bueno que ya empezaras a madurar un poco, entiendes…"

Katie sonrió un poco al ver lo frustrada que estaba Emily porque sabía que no sospechaba nada. Entre Thomas, Pandora, JJ y ella se habían juntado para buscar a Naomi.

"Este fin de semana me toca ir a una conferencia de trabajo y le he pedido a James que se quede contigo."

"No necesito que me pongas niñeros Katie…estaré bien…"

"Me da igual…ya lo llame y se vendrá a quedarse hasta que yo vuelva…solo son dos días."

"Vale."

Emily sabía que era muy poco probable que Katie tuviera ninguna conferencia de trabajo. Más bien había quedado con el tal Todd, o como se llamare para pasarse un fin de semana juntos y no sabía cómo excusarse. Seguro que Todd tenía mujer, e hijos y que le había prometido dejarlos o irse con ella a España o a Italia o cualquier locura de esas.

Emily amaba a su hermana muchísimo, pero no le gustaban algunas cosas que hacia Katie. Y por mucho tiempo trato de hacerla sentar cabeza, pero Katie era un espíritu libre al que nadie podía alcanzar. Ella era así y su hermana tenía que entender que nunca cambiaria.

"Bueno Thommo, ya tengo todo listo para este fin de semana. Cuando quieres que nos veamos?"

"Pandora tiene un compromiso de trabajo, así que me tocara ir a mi contigo a Londres. "

"Y JJ?"

"A JJ la mujer no lo dejo venirse conmigo…le dijo que no y sabes cómo lo manda con el dedo pequeño…no me cae muy esa tipa."

"Si" le decía Katie asentando.

"Entonces vemos a las 8 en la estación de tren y así salimos juntos a Londres, te parece…"

"Pensé que ibas a una conferencia de trabajo en Madrid, Katie."

No se había dado cuenta que su hermana estaba escuchando la conversación con Thomas. Sin pensarlo, le dio unas excusas que le pareció un poco rara a Emily.

"Si, es que al final decidimos irnos en tren hasta Londres y de ahí coger el vuelo a Barajas…ya sabes, es más barato así…recortes corporativos…"

"Si, como no" le dijo Emily bastante desilusionada.

"Por qué nunca me crees Emsy…es que no tienes confianza en mí?"

"Debería tenerla?"

"Claro que si…soy tu hermana…me conoces."

"Y por eso lo digo…pero bueno…como te dije antes, esta es tu vida…si es que te vas a un conferencia o con Todd, o Mike, o George…me da igual….solo por favor cuídate…"

Katie se quedó callada.

"Katie…"

"Que?"

"En serio…por favor cuídate…que no quiero perderte a ti también."

* * *

JJ

"Cariño, la cena de los niños!"

"Ya voy mi amor" le contesto JJ a su mujer mientras cogía a uno de sus hijos en brazos.

Desde que había terminado el college se había casado con Lara y adoptado a Albert y habían tenido 3 hijos más. Sus sueños y aspiraciones se habían esfumado y con la muerte de Freddy y la ida repentina de Cook, se había quedado un poco solo. Cuando Thomas y Pandora habían vuelto de Boston, Thommo le ayudo a encontrar un trabajo de contaduría en la compañía donde trabaja el. Así ellos dos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y cuando Katie había recurrido a ellos para ayudarla a buscar a Naomi, estaba dispuesto a todo. Al fin estaban una vez más todos…o bueno…casi todos sus amigos juntos de nuevo, aunque fuera para ayudar juntos a Emily y Naomi en este momento difícil.

"Cuéntame _mate_…pudieron hacer la transacción?"

"Si, todo listo…ya tengo los dos billetes y Katie y yo salimos a ver al contacto que le consiguió Effy a Pandora."

"Tú y Katie?"

"Pandora no pudo ir porque le surgió algo del trabajo al último minuto."

"Y no le importa que vayas solo a Londres, en un tren, y que te quedes solo en el hotel…por dos días…sabes…"

"Sabes qué?"

"Con lo que paso contigo y Katie?"

"No seas ingenuo JJ…Pandora cree que vamos los tres…así que no le digas nada, entiendes?"

"Está bien…yo me…me…me quedo con la boca callada pero sabes que no soy muy bueno para esas cosas…"

"Sobre que exactamente te tienes que quedar la boca callada, Jeremiah Jones?" Le preguntaba Lara mientras entraba a la cocina con uno de los niños en los brazos a ver porque se demoraba su marido.

"Nada cariño…co..co…cosas del trabajo….es Thommo…mira…habla con el…"

Nerviosamente le entregaba el teléfono a su mujer para que hablar con Thomas. No sabía que decirle a Lara y definitivamente no le iba a mentir. Thomas, Katie, Pandora y el habían quedado en que nadie más se podía enterar de lo que estaban haciendo. Lara y Emily era amigas y sabía que a su mujer no se le daba muy bien el quedarse con secretos guardados.

Mientras tanto, Lara con ojos sospechosos le devolvía el teléfono a su marido para que terminara de hablar con Thomas…pero sin irse de su lado.

"Bu…bu…bueno _mate_…entonces en eso quedamos…me vas avisando lo que acontece…"

Le cerró el teléfono a Thomas y se fue a por Albert y JJ Jr. que se encontraban en la sala jugando a la consola.

"Niños a comer…"

"Dime que me están ocultando tú y Thomas, JJ Jones…se te ve a leguas que hay algo que esconden…no me creo esto de lo del proyecto de trabajo _Top Secret_…no me convence cuando te veo así de nervioso."

"Es eso cariño…te lo juro."

Pero Lara sabía que algo más pasaba y se iba e enterar de lo que era...sabía que aquí había gato encerrado y ella…lo iba a desencerrar.

* * *

Effy

Por haber cooperado con la investigación y haber ayudado a conseguir que todo se aclarara, a Effy solo le habían dado 2 años de cárcel, de los cuales llevaba apenas 5 meses cumplidos. En ese tiempo habían pasado muchísimas cosas.

"Entonces le conté todo y ha prometido ayudarnos en la búsqueda de Naomi. Además, parece ser que su madre ya nos ha dado una muy buena pista de que Naomi estuvo hace un par de meses en México con un ex novio de ella…un tal Frank..."

"Qué bueno…me alegro…"

"Que te pasa Dom?"

Después de lo que había pasado con Effy, Dom había decidido retirarse del distrito financiero y dedicarse a otra cosa. En los últimos meses solo había podido encontrar trabajo temporarios, muchos de ellos muy mal pagos y con poco futuro. Él era demasiado inteligente para hacer cualquiera de esos trabajos y por eso era que no entendía porque era que su inteligencia no le servía para nada al tratarse de Effy.

Ahí estaba una vez más, visitándola, trayéndole cosas, escuchándole sus historias y sus problemas, apoyándola en todo…y para qué? Sabía que apenas Effy saliera de prisión y viera en la condición en que él vivía, no querría estar con él. Sabía que Effy Stonem era la misma chica de siempre, con expectativas mucho mayores de cualquier cosa que él le podía dar. Pero de igual manera seguía con ella. Era mejor estar cerca de ella en este momento que tener que dejarla ir. Effy era como una droga de la cual nunca quería apartarse, una enfermedad de la cual nunca se quería curar.

"No pasa nada…solo estoy escuchándote amor…"

Y sin preguntarle más nada ella seguía agarrada de su mano y contándole todos los problemas que pasaban con Naomi, aunque en verdad Dom no estaba escuchando muy atentamente a lo que le decía. Solo pensaba en que tenía que aprovechar cada segundo que la tuviera a su lado antes de que se cumpliera la sentencia y entonces ella encontrara una excusa para dejarlo por alguien muchísimo más guapo, más alto…mas…más hombre que él.

"Y entonces quedaron en que me van a venir a ver mañana para planificarlo todo y que yo los ponga en contacto con el…"

"Con quién?"

"Con Tony."

"Cual Tony?"

"Mi hermano…Tony…él estuvo en América y tiene muy buenos contactos en la embajada en Brasil y podría conseguir alguna pista sobre Naomi…para eso vienen para acá…a hablar conmigo para ponerlos en contacto….no te parece genial, cariño?

"Si…genial…me parece genial…"

* * *

Tony y Michelle

"Sra. Stonem, Sra. Stonem…por favor concédanos una respuesta sobre la situación que está pasando sobre la crisis con Perú…como le parece a usted la situación?…"

Ante la manada de reporteros esperándola al salir de su avión, Michelle no tenía otra alternativa más que para por un minuto para contestarles algo.

"Venga, contéstales…" le decía Tony un poco enfadado al saber que estaría tarde a la cita que tenía con Effy y sus amigos a las 3.

Desde que a Michelle la habían nombrado en la embajada de Brasil nada había vuelto a ser igual. Al principio el mudarse a un país exótico, junto al amor de su vida le parecía un paraíso a Tony Stonem, pero después de haber vivido 5 años bajo la sombra de su mujer, estaba ya cansado de ser simplemente el marido de la vice embajadora.

No era que él tuviera envidia de Michelle. Él estaba muy feliz de que su esposa hubiera podido crecer tan rápidamente en su profesión y que fuera la mujer más joven de todo el UK en conseguir tan alto puesto en el ministerio del exterior. Y a él no le importaba tener que viajar, conocer las américas, hacer funciones comunitarias y así tener tiempo para escribir, como siempre había querido. Lo que le molestaba era estar a la sombra de Michelle. El odiaba que ella fuera la que siempre mandaba, a la que le preguntaban, a la que todos admiraban y que el…Tony Stonem…había quedado como el marido-trofeo de la gran Michelle Richardson-Stonem. Nunca pensó que su vida junto a Michelle terminaría de esa manera.

"Otra pregunta más…Sra. Stonem….Sra. Stonem"

Michelle miraba a su marido que estaba detrás de ella como perdido en el vacío.

"Venga una más…la última."

"Que nos puede comentar de la sentencia tan corta que le dieron a su cuñada Elizabeth Stonem por fraude financiero…tuvo que ver algo su influencia política con todo esto?…"

"Eso es todo" le dijo Tony enfurecido a la reportera mientras cogía su mujer del brazo y se acercaba al chofer que los llevaría hacia el hotel.

"No tenías que ser así de pedante Tony…sabías que esa pregunta me la iban a empezar a hacer apenas llegáramos a Londres…ya lo habíamos hablado."

"No estoy siendo pedante…solo que he quedado con mi hermana no hablar nada….y tengo una cita con ella en menos de 15 minutos…"

"No me vas a dejar ir contigo a ver a Effy?"

"No…lo menos que quiero es un circo mediático en frente de la cárcel donde se encuentra mi hermana. Hughes nos llevara a casa y yo de ahí me cambio de ropa y me voy a ver a Effy en taxi. "

"Está bien….has lo que se te dé la gana…"

"Pues si…eso hare."

* * *

Thomas y Katie

"Hola cariño…pero que guapo estas con esas gafas" le decía Katie a Thommo al verlo llegar con su pequeña maleta al terminal de tren que los llevaría a Londres. Desvergonzadamente, Katie se acercaba para darle dos besos y en vez de eso le plantaba un en cortito en los labios y se reía de ver lo incomodo que estaba Thomas de saber que les tocaba viajar solos.

Hacia menos de un año, al regresar de Boston, Thomas había caído en las redes de Katie Fitch. Mientras que Pandora seguía en Boston terminando un la tesis de doctorado, él había vuelto a casa y había terminado involucrándose con Katie sin saber ni porque. Pero eso todo había terminado y nadie más que JJ, Lara, y Emily se habían enterado de lo que había pasado.

"Hacía tiempo que no viajábamos juntos a Londres…te acuerdas la vez que nos fuimos los dos a Londres a ese festival de música Reggae y…"

"Si, me acuerdo y prefiero que dejemos eso atrás Katie… ahora mismo estamos aquí para lo de Naomi y nada más."

Después de esa respuesta tan dura de Thomas, Katie se quedó callada y decidió hacerse la que se ponía a leer una revista mientras que Thomas se ponía los audífonos de su móvil para escuchar algo de música. Todo el mundo creía que Katie era la peor persona del mundo, por las cosas que hacia pero la verdad era que muy dentro de ella Katie siempre había querido lo mejor de todos. Solo que la manera de ejecutar las cosas en la mente de Katie eran completamente distintas al resto del mundo. A las cosas que ella llamaba buenas, el resto las veía malas. Ella siempre quería hacer el bien y terminaba mal. Y se había involucrado con Thomas, a pesar de saber que él y Pandora seguían juntos, porque él le había pedido ayuda. Él había llegado donde ella a contarle sus problemas, él le decía que se sentía solo, le pedía que lo acompañara a todas partes, le pedía que le cocinara, que le diera masajes…Él la busco a ella y ella solo le entrego lo que él quería.

Así le pasaba con todos los hombres y no sabía exactamente porque era que después de entregar todo de ella misma siempre terminaba como la mala del paseo. Ella era Katie Fitch, autentica, rebelde y poco convencional…pero así era feliz. O por lo menos así parecía ser feliz…aunque por dentro sentía que al final del cuento todos terminarían junto a la persona amada, con sus hijos, con sus casas y sus patios…y ella quedaría sola…estéril…como la amante del primer hombre que le ofreciera seguridad…ella lo tenía presente…sabía que el destino de Katie Fitch al final siempre era la soledad.

* * *

Lara y Emily

"Como así que con Thomas?...pero estará loca Katie."

"Como lo oyes amiga…" le decía Lara a Emily por el teléfono mientras que mandaba a JJ a que recogiera algunas cosas del jardín desde la ventana de su habitación. "JJ me lo acaba de confirmar…con tu hermana es con quien se fue ese…ese cabron...como le puede volver a hacer esto a Panda? Y Con la Katie esa!"

"Cuidaito con lo que dices Lara, que Katie es mi hermana…no te olvides…"

"Si no me olvido Ems…por eso te llamo…y sé que quedamos todos en que no te molestaríamos por lo que pasa con Naomi te tiene afectada…pero es que si no te llamo a ti…a quién? Crees que Panda se merece esto una vez más? Es que tu hermana no tiene límites…"

"Yo estaba segura de que estaba con alguien, pero nunca pensé que otra vez anduviera con Thomas…"

"Y están en Londres…querían llevarse a mi JJ de tapadera pero yo no los deje…sin vergüenzas…pero esto lo tiene que saber Panda…yo esta vez no me callo…no pueden seguir viéndole la cara de tonta a nuestra pobre amiga…."

"No lo hagas…vale?...tu quédate callada por cinco minutos mientras yo pienso que hacer para que no pase nada entre ellos…para traerme a Katie de vuelta…te lo juro que la mato!"

"Mátala…mátala, que merece morir…no puedo entender cómo puedes soportar a Katie Fitch de hermana tuya Emily…de verdad que yo de ti me hubiera ido lejos…muy lejos solo para deshacerme de la clase de víbora que tienes tu por hermana…"

Por un momento, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo Emily tenía algo más de que preocuparse que no fuera Naomi. Cerró el teléfono con la mujer de JJ y empezó a llamar a su hermana Katie para ver si podía contactarla pero salía fuera de área el teléfono.

"No puedo creerlo Katie…otra vez en las mismas…"

"Que pasa con nuestra hermana malévola ahora?" le pregunto James sentándose al lado de su Emily y entregándole una cerveza…

"Nada, que otra vez está a punto de meterse en un gran lio…como siempre….es que Katie no cambia…"

"Que hizo?"

"De hacer, no ha hecho nada…o por lo menos creo que no lo haya hecho…como quisiera ir detrás de ella esta vez y cogerla a golpes hasta que aprenda a comportarse como debe ser."

"Eso sería genial…yo pagaría por verlo!" le contestaba su hermano, en forma burlona.

"Si, tu seguro que pagarías por vernos…jodido niñato…" le contestaba Emily, quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca para fumarlo ella.

"Oye, que no debes estar fumando….es malo para ti...que me lo ha mandado Katie…"

"Si…ahora mismo no me digas la palabra Katie…ay…Katie…Katie….Katie…"

Después de un momento de fumar y tomar trago sin hablarse, James de pronto tuvo una idea fantástica.

"Y porque no vas a buscar a Katie, y así impides que haga lo que tú dices que va a volverse un desastre…?"

"Que me vaya tras ella?"

No era mala idea. Viniendo de James Fitch, la verdad es que la idea no era tan mala como ella esperaba que fuera. Sabía que James solo quería tener la casa para sí solo y así poder hacer de las suyas pero quizá el ir a buscar a Katie a Londres e impedirle que tuviera un _affair_ con Thomas detrás de las espaldas de Panda era la única solución.

Después de todo, Katie había estado ahí junto a ella apoyándola en todo esto de la situación con Naomi. Lo menos que podía hacer era ir y rescatar a Katie de lo que podía ser un gran desastre que desuniera a todos una vez más. Después de la muerte de Fred, todos se había ido por su lado y ella le hacía falta tenerlos cerca. Ahora con lo de Naomi todos estaban una vez más unidos. Lo que menos quería era que Katie fuera arruinar eso con algo que sabía que era pasajero.

Conocía bien a su hermana y sabía que ella no estaba enamorada de Thomas. Pero cuando a Katie se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había poder humano que le cambiara de parecer. Lo que menos quería era que Katie siguiera arruinando su reputación y que todos la siguieran viendo como la mala del paseo. Ella conocía a su hermana bien, sabía que Katie no era mala. Conocía sus sentimientos y sabía muy bien que a Katie lo que le hacía falta era madurar…y la verdad era que tenía toda la razón. A veces Katie podía ser la mujer más inmadura del universo.

* * *

Tony y Effy

"Hola hermana" le decía Tony a su hermanita más pequeña mientras la apretaba muy fuerte en sus brazos y luego le secaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos azules.

"Pensé que no ibas a poder venir a verme nunca….te he extrañado."

"No pudimos salir del país sino ahora, cariño…la situación que hay ahí está muy fuerte y los problemas con Perú…mejor hablemos de otras cosas…cómo te sientes? Estas bien aquí…te tratan bien?"

Effy y su hermano Tony siempre habían sido muy apegados de pequeños, pero después de que él se había ido a la Universidad y luego a viajar junto a Michelle casi no se veían. Sin embargo se querían mucho y ella sabía que si su hermano no había podido ir a verla todavía a prisión era porque en verdad no podía salir del país.

"Que es eso tan importante que me tienes que contar y por lo cual necesitas tú y tus amigos ayuda?"

"No se trata de mi…es Naomi…"

"Naomi?"

"Si, mi compañera de piso…la del cáncer…"

"A si…la del cáncer….claro….y que ha pasado con ella? está peor? Necesita ayuda médica? dinero? Como las puedo ayudar?

"Bueno es que…es que ella huyo…

"Como que huyo?" Le preguntaba Tony, sin entenderle muy bien.

"Huyo de la cama del hospital hace unos meses atrás…cuando paso lo de mi juicio…y llevamos meses buscándola pero nadie sabe de ella…"

"Srta. Stonem" le interrumpía el guardia la conversación con Tony.

"Si, dime Oliver…"

"Tienes dos personas más en tu lista de visitas…acaban de llegar…"

* * *

Pandora y James

"Tú eres la chica del baile?"

"De que baile?" le preguntaba Pandora a Jamie Fitch un poco confusa al darse cuenta que no llevaba camiseta puesta. "Soy Pandora Moon…amiga de Emily y de Katie…tú debes ser Jimmy…"

"James"

"Ya..."

Por un momento se miraron en silencio.

"No te acuerdas de mí? Panda…amiga del colegio de tus hermanas…"

"Ahhhh…si claro…Panda…Pandora…la mujer del negro…"

Pandora sonrió algo sarcásticamente al comentario rudo del hermano menor de las gemelas pero pensó que no podía esperar mucho más de alguien que estaba genéticamente relacionado a Katie Fitch.

"Y que haces aquí?"

"Buscando a Emily…"

Pandora había quedado con Thomas, JJ y Katie que iba a tratar de estar pendiente de Emily mientras que ellos iban a visitar a Effy a conocer a su hermano. Todos creían que Pandora era muy tonta al dejar que su marido se fuera a Londres solo con Katie Fitch, y especialmente después de que todos sabían lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

Si, era cierto que todos los sabían y que todos creían que ella no lo sabía…pero ella no era la misma niña tontarrona de siempre. En su tiempo en Harvard había crecido muchísimo y ahora era alguien muchísimo más madura más segura de sí misma. Tenía plena confianza en Thomas, sabía que él la amaba y que no le pondría nunca más cuernos…y menos con Katie Fitch. El mismo se lo había contado. Le había dicho como había metido la pata al dejarse seducir lentamente de la falsa bondad de Katie pero que la amaba a ella. Y ella estaba segura de eso.

"A donde esta Emily?"

"Pues no se…supongo que para esta hora estará llegando a Londres…"

"COMO QUE LONDRES?"

Al revés de Pandora, James Fitch era bastante inmaduro y solo pensaba en sí mismo. A pesar de que Katie le había pedido que se quedara junto a Emily y no la perdiera de vista, él le había importado muy poco que su hermana Em se fuera a Londres en busca de Katie para que no cometiera otra locura con Thomas. A él eso le convenía muy bien porque el estar todavía viviendo en casa mientras estaba en el college no le permitía mucho tiempo para sí solo. Sus padres estaban siempre demasiado pendientes de él y a sus 17 años ya el sentía que debía tener por lo menos la misma libertad que les habían dado a Emily y Katie cuando ellas estaban en Roundview.

"Se fue a buscar a Katie…parece que está en un lio…no se bien el cuento pero creo que es algo que tiene que ver con tu marido…el negro…"

Sin terminar ni de oír las locuras que le contaba James, Pandora se puso de pie y tomo su cartera y se marchó casi gritando a voz alta.

"No….no…..noooooooo"

Sabía que si Emily iba tras de Katie y Thomas, todo el plan se iba arruinar. Ella había quedado muy afectada por lo de Naomi y todos se habían propuesto a que no supiera lo de sus planes para que no se desesperara. Entre todos trataban de mantenerla tranquila y por eso estaba todos pendientes de ella a todo momento.

Ahora en cuestión de un par de horas el tonto de James Fitch había dejado que su hermana se fuera a Londres y se encontrara con Katie, con Thomas, y con todo lo que estaba pasando. Antes de seguir pensando llamo a su marido al teléfono para contarle lo que estaba pasando y pedirles que estuvieran seguros de que Emily no se enterara…pero por supuesto…no se comunicaba. Este no sería el mejor día para la Dra. Pandora Moon.

* * *

Effy y Katie

Desde que se habían conocido, Katie y Effy siempre habían tenido una cierta rivalidad innata. Era como que las dos siempre tenían algo por lo que competir. Y aunque se toleraban por el hecho de todo lo que habían vivido juntas cuando más jóvenes, todavía entre ellas existía ese algo que las hacia siempre querer ganar la partida…sin importa cual fuera el juego.

Por eso apenas Katie conoció a Tony Stonem, el hermano de Effy, le pareció interesante y hasta un poco chistoso el coquetearle descaradamente. Después de todo, esa era la naturaleza de Katie. Hasta en los momentos más estresantes, ella necesitaba demostrar su dominio…y que mejor oportunidad que con un chico tan guapo como Tony Stonem…

"De verdad que tienes muy poca vergüenza Katie" le decía Thomas, tomándola de la mano y saliendo del cuarto de visitas donde Tony y Effy se despedían con un abrazo.

"Que pasa mi negrito...tiene celos de Tony?"

Por supuesto que no los tenía. Thommo no sentía nada más que lastima por Katie Fitch. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos se había dado cuanto de lo frágil que en verdad era su amiga Katie. Sabía muy dentro de sí que los pensamientos malévolos de Katie no era más que una fachada para defenderse del dolor que llevaba por dentro al siempre sentirse sola.

Pero Katie se buscaba su suerte. Ella apartaba a todo el mundo que se le trataba de acercar y sacaba las garras apenas se sentía vulnerable ante cualquier persona. Thomas sabía que Katie no era tan mala como todos la fichaban. Y por eso, de cierto modo le causaba ganas de protegerla de los otros….y especialmente de sí misma.

"Celos no…lo que me parece que no es un buen momento para que te estés metiendo con el hermano de Effy…y especialmente porque sabes bien que está casado…"

"Por eso mismo….un hombre guapo, sexy, inteligente…y además casado…exactamente mi tipo de hombre."

"Nunca cambiaras Katie Fitch" le decía Thommo a la salida de la prisión y cogiendo un taxi hacia el hotel.

"Sé que así es como más te gusto" le contestaba Katie, riéndose…"Ahora llévame al hotel que me apetece tomarme un largo baño de espumas…no te gustaría acompañarme?"

* * *

Naomi y…alguien más…

"No me gusta que te quedes sola por estos lugares…sabes que no es lugar para un mujer sola, Naoms…"

"Que es lo peor que me puede pasar? Que me maten? El día de morirse es uno, Cookie."

Después de todo, Naomi no se encontraba tan sola como todos pensaban. Antes de irse del hospital en Londres, había llamado a su viejo amigo Cook para despedirse de él y contarle que estaba al borde de morir. Pero como siempre, Cookie le temía muy poco miedo a la muerte y en menos de 30 minutos había encontrado tres contactos en américa del sur que le prometían resultados para curar a Naomi.

Además de que quería muchísimo a Naoms, a Cook le venía muy bien irse del país por un tiempo. El acompañar a Naomi en buscar de una cura era la excusa perfecta para dejar la locura que pasaba en Manchester e irse muy lejos. Ahora no era momento para arreglar las cosas de él. Naomi estaba en peligro y él no se iba a dar por vencido ante nada…nunca le había tenido miedo a la muerte…y mucho menos ahora.

"Hasta la muerte me tiene miedo…yo soy Cook!" Le decía a Naomi mientras tomaban el vuelo hacia México hacia meses atrás para juntos buscar la forma de salvarla.

Pero a pesar de que al principio Naomi había podido sobrevivir gracias a la dosis de veneno de escorpión que le administraba el amigo de su madre, ahora que estaban en Colombia Naomi había empezado a sentirse mal una vez más…y se preguntaba si había sido buena idea haber dejado a Emily tirada para venir a buscar una cura que quizá nunca podría encontrar.

"Pero afortunadamente, Naomi-kins…hoy no es tu día de morir" le decía Cook riéndose de su amiga y tomándola en brazos como siempre solía hacer. La amistad entre Naomi y Cook siempre había sido igual de inusual. No eran los típicos amigos que tenía todo en común, sino que al revés…sus personalidades y forma de pensar tan distinta era lo que los unía como imanes que no se podían despegar.

"Además…tienes que hacerlo por ella….por Emily…ella está en Bristol…esperando a que tu llegues más viva que nunca…no la puedes defraudar…"

"Lo se…pero tengo miedo…"

"Miedo de que?"

"De no tener las fuerzas…de darme por vencido…como siempre lo hago…"

"Esta vez no será así…para eso estoy yo aquí…para darte una paliza cada vez que te quieras dar por vencido…me oíste?"

Por un minuto Naomi se quedaba mirando a Cook muy poco convencida de que podía resistir más en ese lugar.

Naomi…me oíste?

"Si…pesado….te oí…te oí"

* * *

Emily

Eran menos de dos horas de tren de Bristol a Londres, pero a Emily le pareció el viaje más largo de su vida. Desde que Naomi había desparecido no quería saber más nada de esa infernal ciudad a la cual ella culpaba por el cáncer de Naomi.

"Sé que es ridículo pensarlo así…pero sé que Londres fue la causante de lo que le pasa a Naomi" contaba Emily sentada en una gran silla de color marrón en el consultorio de la psicoterapeuta que la estaba ayudando con lo que pasaba.

"Londres, dices?...te refieres a la ciudad?"

"Si…la ciudad….llena de polución, de stress…de vicio…Naomi nunca se cuidó y yo la deje en esa ciudad infernal y me fui…no me quede para cuidar de ella…si la hubiera cuidado, quizá no hubieran terminado las cosas así…"

Emily no solo culpaba a la ciudad, sino que buscaba la culpa en cualquier lugar donde podía encontrarla. Necesitaba encontrar un por que a lo que pasaba con Naomi, y por su cabeza pasaban tantas preguntas que no la dejaba descansar ni un rato.

En los últimos meses había perdido peso excesivamente y se veía demacrada y con falta de esa cierta espontaneidad que era la marca de Emily Fitch. Ahora era una vez más esa chica metida en sí misma, sin motivo de ser y sin ganas de seguir adelante. Se sentía atrapada, en el infierno del sin-saber. Era como un karma o como estar atrapada en el purgatorio…sin saber si iba al cielo o al infierno mismo. Y lo peor de todo es que le faltaba su norte…le falta Naomi que era la que lograba siempre balancear su neurosis con gran humor…con su sonrisa….con sus besos…con esos preciosos ojos azules que todavía la hacían derretirse al verlos.

En el viaje a Londres solo podía acordarse de cada segundo con Naomi…desde el momento que la vio por primera vez…de cuando le robo un beso, de cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez en su lugar secreto al lado del lago.

Todo lo que había pasado con Naomi siempre había sido tan precioso. Inclusive su manera de pelear era preciosa. A veces le gustaba machacarla un poco para que discutiera con ella y tener excusa para robarle un beso. El amor con Naomi siempre fue un paraíso…siempre fue su razón para seguir. Y Ahora ya no tenía por qué seguir. Ahora ya no tenía nada. No sabía nada. No sabía dónde estaba, ni con quien…ni si estaba…en su interior quería pensar en que en algún lado del mundo se encontraba feliz…y por lo menos eso le aliviaba un poco el dolor.

"No hay peor mentira que la que se dice a uno mismo" se decía a si misma…tratando de despertar y darse cuenta que tenía que volver a la realidad. Pero no podía hacerlo. Muy dentro de sí existía la esperanza de volver a ver a Naomi con vida. De dentro de su bolso tomaba la última nota que le dejo Naomi antes de esfumarse completamente de su vida…."_I will do anything, love."_

Ella también haría cualquier cosa. Si pudiera, iría hasta los confines de la tierra para encontrarla y traerla de vuelta y estar con ella hasta que la muerte las separara….y quizá más allá.

* * *

Tony y Sid

"Las pistas que nos mandó el amigo de la madre de Naomi son muy buenas. De acuerdo con esto, la última vez que vieron a Naomi fue al pasar la frontera de Panamá y se dirigía hacia Colombia. Según la pista, ella estaba acompañada de otra persona más y andaba buscando un supuesta fruta milagrosa llamaba guanábana…una fruta que es supuestamente 10 mil veces más potente que la quimioterapia."

"Gracias Sid…agradezco toda la ayuda que me estas proporcionando con este caso. Es muy importante para mi hermana."

"Sabes que por ti y por Effy…cualquier cosa, Tones"

Como siempre, Tony y Sid seguían siendo los mejores amigos. Desde que Tony podía recordar, siempre Sid estuvo ahí para ayudarlo….y viceversa. Y aunque era verdad que habían tenido sus momentos difíciles, Sid era un amigo fiel y era el candidato perfecto para ayudarle a buscar la información que necesitaba sobre el caso de Naomi Campbell.

Después de dejarlo con Cassie, Sid había decidido quedarse también en América buscando un futuro. En New York tenía ya varios contactos, gente que en muy poco tiempo le enseñaron a valerse por sí mismo y ahí fue como entro lo que le encantaba hacer...hackear.

Sid era _Sidmostronous_, uno de los hackers más hábiles que había existido. De él se rumoraba que había logrado hasta hacer contactos con varios gobiernos internacionales, los cuales le pagaban para hacker los sistemas de información de inteligencia. Pero aunque para todos era bastante impresionante, para Sid y Tony había muy poca diferencia en su relación. Tony era el chico guapo, confiado y exitoso y Sid su mejor amigo, el nervioso y ermitaño...con poca suerte con las mujeres. Desde lejos habían mantenido una muy buena relación de amistad y se hablaban constantemente.

"Y pudiste encontrar exactamente en qué parte de Colombia se encuentra Naomi?"

Es un poblando bastante peligroso…una región que esta cundida de guerrilla, tráfico de todo tipo y muchísimas cosas más…"

"Que locura…y como llegó ahí?"

"Eso es lo más preocupante…es que no llegó ahí sola. Estaba acompañada por un tipo relacionado con mafias y el mundo bajo allá en el UK…de los grupo de Manchester…un tal Cook…James Cook."

"James Cook, me dices… me suena familiar ese nombre."

"Si…eran amigos del college, con Effy, Naomi, Emily y Katie Fitch…ese grupo

"Ya…si…ya sé quién es…y por qué te preocupa tanto el tal James Cook?"

"Porque esta fugitivo…lo anda buscando todo Gran Bretaña…de los dos lados…incluyendo a los de Manchester….y no exactamente para fumarse un porro juntos…lo tienen fichado para matarlo."

"Joder…esto es peor de lo que me lo pinto Effy…debemos hacer algo rápidamente…me voy de una vez a reunirme con Thomas y Katie…debemos movernos con esto de inmediato."

"Pues si…hoy mismo si es posible…"

"Gracias Sid…eres un monstruo…nos estamos hablando…te llamo apenas sepa los detalles del plan…un abrazo…"

"Cuídate Stonem… y por favor salúdame a Michelle."

* * *

Michelle y Emily

Después de varias horas de estar caminando Londres al fin se le había ocurrido la idea de entrar al servicio de búsqueda que le había instalado a su hermana Katie en su _iphone_ unas semanas atrás. Katie era muy descuidada con su teléfono y solía dejarlo en cualquier lado que iba. Para prevenir que su hermana pagara miles de libras para remplazar el teléfono a Emily se le había ocurrido bajarle la aplicación de encontrar teléfono. En menos de tres minutos ya sabía dónde se encontraba su hermana Katie, la cual llevaba horas ignorando sus llamadas.

"Taxista, me lleva a este lugar…creo que es un hotel…pero no estoy muy segura. No soy de Londres"

"No señorita" le contestaba el taxista mirando al lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba el teléfono de Katie. "Eso es una zona residencial…bastante cara, si me permite decirlo"

"Residencial?" pensó Emsy por un minuto. "Bueno…igual lléveme ahí…es que mi hermana perdió su teléfono y es donde dice la aplicación.

"Como usted mande, señorita"

Al volver a casa de una merienda con su madre, Michelle Richardson-Stonem decidió tomar un poco la siesta antes de juntarse con su esposo para cenar. Para esta hora y Tony había tenido que haber vuelto de ir a ver a su hermana y esperaba que estuviera de muchísimo mejor humor.

Pero cuando llego a casa encontró que Tony había llegado, usado su estudio por un tiempo y había vuelto a salir sin dejarle ni una nota. No era raro que Tony hiciera ese tipo de cosas, puesto que llevaban ya un tiempo teniendo problemas y él estaba muy alejado de ella. Salía y entraba a la hora que fuera y se rumoraba que andaba con otras mujeres en Brasil. Por eso Michelle había decidido tomar ese tiempo para volver a Londres a que su marido tuviera un tiempo cerca de su familia y tratar de arreglar las cosas.

"Gema, sabes si el Sr. Stonem dejo un mensaje para mí?"

"No señora, no dejo nada para usted….y además creo que también ha dejado su celular dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta…le ha sonado muchísimas veces…no me atreví a cogerlo porque sabe cómo se enfada el Sr. cuando se le tocan sus cosas.

"Está bien…tranquila…eso es todo."

Un poco sospechosa, miro dentro de la chaqueta que había dejado Tony encima de su escritorio y encontró un teléfono celular que ella estaba segura que no era de su marido.

"Y esto que es?"

Con un poco de nervios prendió el teléfono el cual tenía la foto de una mujer desconocida de salvapantallas.

"Quien cojones es esta tipa?"

Con mucha rabia en su voz, empezó a salir del despacho de su marido cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta.

"Gema…ya lo cojo yo."

Abriendo la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa que no podía imaginar.

"Hola…sé que esto va a sonar algo extraño pero…estoy buscando un teléfono…o bueno…a la persona dueña del teléfono…es mi…"

Antes de que pudiera decir hermana, Michelle con mucha rabia cogió a Emily Fitch por los hombros y la tiro al piso gritándole improperios.

"Como te atreves puta de mierda…venir así tan descaradamente a la casa de mi marido…de donde lo conoces? Desde cuando se ven, eh? No sabes con quien te has metido….hija de la gran puta…"

* * *

Tony y Katie

"Toma asiento por favor…" le dijo Katie Fitch sonrientemente a Tony al dejarlo entrar a la habitación de hotel donde se estaba hospedando con Thomas. Había terminado de darse unos masajes y estaba vestida muy provocativamente con un albornoz y nada más por debajo. Al ver llegar a Tony tan de pronto no le causaba mucha sorpresa, puesto a que él se le había quedado mirando varias veces mientras discutían lo del problema de Naomi en la cárcel. Y aunque sabía que no era precisamente el momento oportuno para estar buscando líos con hombres casados, siempre podía tirarle un poco de anzuelo…especialmente a un hombre como Tony Stonem.

Tony por su parte le hacía poca gracia los avances de Katie y tomaba asiento, disculpándose por llegar a tan inoportuno momento.

"Y Thomas donde esta?"

"Él se está hospedando en la habitación del al lado. Ya sabes…por insistencia de su mujer."

"A, es que tú no eres la mujer de Thomas?"

"No, no" le decía Katie riéndose. "Tu pensaste que Thomas era mi marido"

"Si es que…pues no se…se les veía química…quizá me he equivocado…"

"Pues si…estas muy equivocado…quieres algo de tomar?"

"La verdad es que tomo muy poco…desde hace tiempo…tomo muy poco…oye, vine aquí porque tengo alguna información sobre el caso de Naomi…"

"Ya has encontrado algo?...la verdad que eres genial…"

"Si"…le decía riéndose, "tengo buenos contactos."

"Que bien" le decía Katie acercándose un poco a donde Tony estaba sentado.

"Oye, te importaría llamar a Thomas? Es que lo que he encontrado es información urgente y debemos tratar de actuar lo más pronto posible."

"Claro" le contesto Katie algo desanimada. "Ahora mismo te lo busco"

A Katie le pareció demasiado rara la manera como el hermano de Effy la había tratado. Era la primera vez en la vida, desde que Katie tenía unos 7 años, que un hombre se había resistido a sus avances. Usualmente, aunque no pasara nada, Katie siempre tenía el control de la situación en cuanto a los hombres se trataba. Siempre había podido manipularlos fácilmente y le llamaba muchísimo la atención porque era que este chico tan guapo, tan majo y más que todo…tan interesante no tenía ni el más minuto interés en conocer mejor a la afamada Katie Fitch.

* * *

Michelle y Emily

Tenía ganas de matarla. Esta no era la primera vez que por culpa de su hermana Katie a Emily Fitch le habrían dado un paliza, pero igual no era algo fácil de acostumbrarse. Era lo que tenía el ser la hermana de una auténtica "gemela malévola" de las series dramáticas americanas.

Y esto aunque le solía pasarle mucho, le era muchísimo menos frecuente ahora que Katie y ella habían vivido en continentes separados. Mientras que Emily estaba en NY, ella era única. En NY, no existía una Katie Fitch, ni su mala fama, ni su mal carácter, ni sus manipulaciones. A veces pensaba que su hermana era lo peor que le había pasado en este mundo, pero igual era su hermana. Y aunque sabía que era muy probable que Katie fuera culpable de haberse metido con el marido de esta mujer y que se merecía esta paliza…ella debía defenderla a capa y espada.

"Sabes, no es la primera vez que me llevo una paliza gratis gracias a mi hermana Katie" Le contaba a Michelle, mientras cogía una bolsa de hielo que le abría traído Gema para que se curase.

"Pues eso no me ayuda mucho a convencerme de que tu supuesta hermana gemela no tenga nada con mi marido."

"Yo he estado con mi hermana muchísimo tiempo en los últimos meses, y puedo decirte con seguridad que ni estos meses, y creo que nunca, mi hermana ha viajado a Brasil"

"Entonces como me explicas tu a mí que el primer día de haber llegado de Brasil, el teléfono celular de tu hermana aparezca en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de mi marido?"

"La verdad no puedo explicarlo."

A Michelle no le convencía mucho la historia que le contaba esta chica sobre su hermana. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que le parecía autentico e incapaz de mentir.

"Sra. Stonem, tiene una llamada urgente" le interrumpía Gema la conversación que estaba teniendo con Emily.

"Stonem?"

"Si…Michelle Stonem, mi esposo se llama Anthony Stonem"

"Tony Stonem…el hermano de Effy"

"Conoces a Effy?"

"Claro que si…Effy es una buena amiga mía y de mi hermana…fuimos al college juntas, a Roundview…"

"Que alivio" le decía Michelle a Emily antes de coger la llamada de su oficina de manos de Gema.

"Me permites un segundo Emily…me toca tomar esta llamada pero ahora vuelvo y vamos a investigar como llego el teléfono de tu hermana al bolsillo de mi marido…ya vuelvo."

* * *

Todos

"La verdad es que no sé qué hacer"

"Pues yo tampoco…esto es algo muchísimo más grave de lo que podía pensar."

Thomas se ponía de pie con las manos en la cabeza al conocer los detalles que Sid había conseguido para Tony sobre la situación de Naomi"

"Estas seguro que te dijeron que esta con Cook?" le decía Katie al salir ya vestida del armario donde se estaba cambiando para ponerse más cómoda.

"Así es…James Cook…aquí tengo la información que me mando Sid."

Efectivamente era Cook. Hacia años que ni Katie, ni Thomas, ni ninguno de sus amigos sabía nada de Cook. Después de lo que había pasado con el asesino de Freds, Cook había huido y se comentaba que posiblemente lo habían cogido preso o se había ido huyendo del país.

"Lo que no entiendo es como es que Naomi pudo contactarlo…si nadie sabía nada de el…era como si estuviera muerto" Comentaba Thommo bastante sorprendido ante la situación de Naomi.

"Pero no lo está…parece ser que ellos de alguna manera se mantuvieron en comunicación durante estos años porque el mismo día que metieron presa a mi hermana en la cárcel, los records telefónicos de Naomi muestran una llamada a el teléfono que luego encontramos que es de James Cook. La conversación fue de unos 23 minutos y luego de eso es cuando ella desaparece del hospital, sin dejar rastro.

"Sera cabrona…con razón tanta insistencia en que mi hermana terminara el curso en NY. Tanto apoyo…seguro que le estaba poniendo los cuernos con Cook a mi pobre Emily y viéndole la cara de idiota mientras ella creía en el amor eterno de su perfecta Naomi Campbell"

"Eso no lo sabemos Katie…no hay que especular nada" le decía Thomas, tratando de acallar las acusaciones de su amiga hacia Naomi.

"No Thomas…claro que tenemos que especular…dime tu porque Naomi nunca nos dijo a ningúno, ni a Emily, nada del paradero de Cook y porque tenía acceso tan inmediato a su número de teléfono si no era porque ahí había algo? No es normal Thomas…no es normal…"

Thomas se quedó callado por un minuto para no seguirle la corriente a Katie. Y luego siguió hablando con Tony.

"Entonces que sugieres que hagamos sobre todo esto Tony? Es que no sé por dónde empezar."

"Primero que nada…tendríamos que buscar ayuda policial o alguna coalición internacional que nos ayude a sacar a Naomi del lugar donde está. "

"Es muy peligroso, el lugar?"

"Si Thomas…mucha guerrillas, tensión entre carteles…muchas cosas que se nos salen fuera de las manos en este punto…"

"Si, si yo entiendo perfectamente de guerrilla…en mi país de origen ese era el pan nuestro de cada día."

"De igual manera, no debemos confiarnos en nuestras propias fuerzas…esto no lo podemos manejar nosotros mismos…perdón, denme un minuto….es mi mujer."

Con todo lo que estaba pasando en este momento, Tony decidió que era mejor contestarle a Michelle. Llevaba rato llamándolo pero él no le apetecía contestarle. En camino a ver a Thomas y Katie, había pensado en pedirle ayuda porque sabía que ella era la única de todos que podía tener los medios para ayudar a la amiga de su hermana. Odiaba admitirlo, pero las influencias de las cuales Tony Stonem contaba eran la de su mujer. Ella había logrado muchísimo poder político en los últimos años que estuvieron en américa del sur y podría conseguir rescatar a Naomi de lo que le podía pasar junto a Cook.

"Claro, yo entiendo…y eso explica porque lo del teléfono de Katie, la aparición de Emily en la casa y tu salida tan urgente a ver a Effy…pero todavía no entiendo que quieres que haga para ayudar a esa chica Tony. "

"Mi amor, la chica está en un gran peligro. Es algo que me gustaría hablarlo más a fondo todos reunidos porque son muchos detalles, pero el individuo del que te hable tiene prácticamente una sentencia de muerte encima. Por alguna razón u otra, la chica ha logrado sobrevivir el cáncer hasta este punto pero puede que este decayendo o que pueda empezar a decaer…y muchísimo peor si llega a ser secuestrada o llevada a la selva sin comida, maltratada, e inclusive torturada por cualquiera de los enemigos de James Cook."

"Tienes razón, cielo" Le contesto Michelle a su marido, aliviada de saber que todo este malentendido tenía en verdad una explicación.

Aunque no le gustaba usar su poder político para ejecutar favores personales, la verdad era que esta chica Naomi estaba metida en un gran lio y no se podía negar a ayudarla. Y aunque no la conocía personalmente, tenía que ser alguien especial si tenía tanta gente luchando para recuperarla. Todos sus amigos y familiares en espera de un rayo de esperanza. Michelle no podía negarse a darle toda la ayuda necesaria.

"Está bien…cuenta con mi apoyo, mi amor"

Por un momento Tony bajo la guardia ante su mujer y aunque le tenía que pedir ese gran favor, sentía en su voz unas ganas de reconciliar esa pesadez y tensión que traían entre los dos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

"Gracias cariño"

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sin saber que más decirse. Antes de colgar, Michelle quiso hacer otra pregunta.

"Lo que no sé cómo hacer…con Emily"

"Con Emily?"

"Si…la tengo aquí, a pasos de mi sin saber todo esto que está pasando y la verdad es que después de oír todo lo que le ha pasado a ella y a su pareja…no creo que tengo el estómago de contarle lo que está pasando con ella."

"Está bien" le dijo Tony a su mujer, tratando de calmarla…"Tu encárgate de traerla al hotel y aquí todos juntos le explicaremos a Emily le que está pasando. Después de todo, Naomi es su pareja y al final ella es la que tiene que tomar la decisión de lo que debemos hacer en todo este este asunto."

"Está bien amor…yo me encargo de llevarla ahí"

"Gracias Chelle…no sabes cuánto agradezco tu ayuda con todo esto, mi vida."

* * *

Cook

"Estas seguro de esta chica no sabe nada?"

"No sabe absolutamente nada….ahora te importa dejarme ir, cabron?"

Cook no entendía como lo habían encontrado. Quizá tenía razón su exjefe Louis al decirle que no tenía lugar en el mundo donde podría esconderse porque estaba ahí, en uno de los lugares más remotos del mundo, huyendo de la ley, de sus ex jefes, tratando de salvar su vida y la de Naomi a la vez…y hasta en los confines de la tierra le perseguía su mala suerte.

"Prepárate para morir"

"No lo hagas…"

"No, sino seré yo el que lo haga…el jefe quiere matarte con sus mismas manos insecto de mierda"

"Mira Colín, me tienes que dar un poco de tiempo..."

"Tiempo?" le decía Colín mientras que se reía, cogiéndolo por el pelo y apuntándole en la cabeza.

"Se te acabo el tiempo chiquillo de mierda…"

Antes de que Colín pudiera hacer nada se ello el ruido de una camioneta que llegaba al hostal. Era la camioneta de la misión con la que Naomi y Cook estaban trabajando.

"Son los de la misión" le decía Cook, tratando de comprar un poco más de tiempo para advertir a Naomi lo que pasaba. Aunque no sabía cómo le iba a explicar todo.

"No te conviene que te vean aquí Colín…esta gente está armada y tienen muchísimas influencias. Si nos encuentran así van a alertar a todos…desde el guardia de seguridad hasta el jodido primer ministro de Inglaterra si es posible…y te cogerán…a ti, y todos…déjame ir y dame unas horas, hasta que esté todo más tranquilo y volveremos a Manchester."

"Y si no lo haces…"

"Si lo hare…"

"Si no lo haces le hare a ella lo mismo que le hice a tu madre y a tu hermano…jodido cabron…"


	2. SERIE 2

**SERIE 2 **

Cook y Naomi

Hacia muchísimos años que estaba solo. O bueno, casi solo porque en verdad la única persona con la cual podía contar en su vida estaba muy lejos de él. Y ella siempre había estado lejos porque desde el día en que se conocieron ya el corazón de Naomi le pertenecía a alguien más. Naomi nunca fue una mujer libre.

"En que piensas Cookie?"

"En nada...solo estoy recordando…"

Al sentir la tristeza en la voz de su mejor amigo, Naomi se dio la vuelta en la cama y se acoplo a él para abrazarlo.

"Estas pensando en ella?"

"En quién?  
"Sabes de quien te hablo…"

"Effy?...No _babes_, hace tiempo que no pienso en ella…"

"Entonces porque estas tan triste? Hace un rato estabas tan alegre y ahora de pronto…de pronto estas como ido…"

Muy sutilmente Naomi se dio la vuelta para ponerse frente con frente con Cook y le acaricio los labios con sus dedos y luego le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de su boca.

"Que le pasa a mi Cookie-monster?"

Cook se quedó callado por un momento mirándola sin saber qué hacer. Miraba sus gran y preciosos ojos azules y le provocaba ganas de besarla intensamente. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. A pesar del cariño y la complicidad que tenían, él se lo había prometido una vez. Él le había dicho que nunca rompería ese límite si no fuera porque ella se lo pidiera. Y después de tantos años de desearlo lo había podido hacer. Hoy no era el día para romper sus promesas.

"Hoy hubiese cumplido sus 26 años…"

Naomi miro su reloj y se dio cuenta la fecha y por qué Cook estaba de pronto tan deprimido.

"Freddy?" Pregunto Naomi, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

"A veces siento que todo lo que en verdad amo en la vida, al final termino perdiéndolo…Effy, Fred, mi madre, mi hermano…Charlie…y ahora tu…"

Naomi no lo dejo que siguiera hablando. Le planto otro beso en la mejilla y luego le dio algo de tomar para que se compusiera y no hablaran más del asunto.

"A mí no me va a pasar nada…vas a ver como todo saldrá bien…en dos semanas más tengo que volver a ver al médico y veras como me va a decir que me he curado…mírame como estoy de buena…con este cuerpazo, crees que me veo como si estuviera cundida de cáncer por dentro?"

Cook solo se pudo reír y tomo otro poco del licor que tenía Naomi en sus manos. Dejo de pensar tanto las cosas y en vez decidió coger a Naomi entre sus brazos y sacarla afuera de la choza donde los de la aldea todavía tenían la fiesta ardiendo.

Los tambores sonaban y la gente bailaba y Cook y Naomi bailaban con ellos como si todo en el mundo fuera fenomenal. Como si nada pasara. Como si ninguno de los dos estuvieran sentenciados a morir.

"Creo que si no fueras bollera ya hace años me hubiera casado contigo Naomi Campbell…estas segura que no quieres devolverte de la vereda de enfrente? Mira que tenemos especiales de nuevo año…tres polvos diarios y te llevas un bebe gratis…"

* * *

Emily y Thomas

"Por favor siéntate Emily"

Thomas siempre había sido el más prudente de todos sus amigos y por eso lo habían escogido para darle la mala noticia a Emily.

"Que pasa? Porque tienes esa cara de fune…oh no…_Jesús_…dime que no…"

"No…tranquila…no es lo que estás pensando, vale?"

"Esto no es sobre Naomi?"

"Si lo es…es sobre Naomi pero no es lo que piensas…Naomi está viva…hemos podido saber dónde se encuentra…"

"Hemos? Quienes han podido…"

"Katie, JJ, Pandora y yo…junto con Effy y con su hermano y unos amigos…hemos estado buscándola y encontramos su paradero…"

"De veras?"

Las lágrimas de Emily caían libremente en su rostro mientras se abrazaba desesperadamente a su amigo Thomas. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que ya se supiera algo de Naomi cuando hacía muy poco había empezado a perder las esperanzas. Pero inclusive la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y hacia solo dos días había recurrido a rezar y pedirle a Dios que le diera indicios de que Naomi estuviera vivía. Y ahora estaba recibiendo su contestación. Ahora sabía que alguien ahí arriba la estaba escuchando.

"Si pero no todo es buenas noticias…"

"Que pasa? Esta mal? Está enferma…Thomas dime algo…"

"Si te lo diré…pero por favor siéntate porque no es algo muy fácil de entender…"

"Pero Thomas…yo…"

"Por favor Emily…" Le dijo cogiéndola de la mano y empezando a contarle. "Debes dejarme terminar y explicarte todo lo que está pasando. No tenemos mucho tiempo para actuar. Prométeme que trataras de tomar todo esto con calma. Es por el bien de Naomi."

"Está bien Thomas…si es por Naomi…si es para que ella este bien…te lo prometo.

* * *

James y Pandora

"Pero serás guarro? Vota eso por la ventanilla ahora mismo antes de que pare este coche y te deje en la mitad del camino y tengas que volver caminando hasta Bristol."

Pandora no entendía que era la que le había dado la fabulosa idea de irse de viaje con el hermano más pequeño de la familia Fitch pero estaba empezando a cuestionar su decisión. James parecía un chico majo por fuera pero apenas abría la boca o apenas sacaba una de sus ideas raras dejaba a todo el mundo con la boca abierta. Era el chico más extraño que había conocido en su vida.

"Pensé que era imposible encontrar una persona más extraña que yo…pero tú me has ganado James Fitch. Que estás haciendo ahora?"

"Nada…solo voy contando los kilómetros…llevamos 120…eso quiere decir que nos faltan unos 60.4 y a la velocidad que vamos dudo que vayamos a llegar a la hora correcta para que mi hermana no se folle a tu marido…porque cuando lleguemos…si mis cálculos están correctos ya serían las 11 de la noche y seguro que ya para esa hora el negro y la gemela malévola se han dado por lo menos dos polvos…y eso solo contando el hecho de que Emily los haya encontrado porque si no…podrían ser más…Quizá me deberías dejar conducir a mi…" Le decía James a Pandora mientras en un pequeño cuaderno volvía una vez más a hacer cuentas sobre el kilometraje y la velocidad a la que iban.

"Me estás hablando en serio?…"

"Claro…muy en serio…"

"Estas haciendo cuentas para ver cuántas veces mi marido podría haberse follado a tu hermana antes de que lleguemos a Londres y eso es hablarme en serio…"

"Pensé que te preocuparía saberlo…que seguro que te preocupa que tu marido se folle a mi hermana…o no?"

"Claro que si me preocupa…o bueno…no…no me preocupa…yo confió en Thomas…yo sé que él nunca más se…acostaría…con tu hermana. Me lo prometió y yo le creo.

James soltó una carcajada un poco malévola al mirar la cara inocente con la que Pandora le decía las cosas. Casi como tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

"Si...entiendo…lo malo es que tu negro ha prometido muchísimas cosas y no es exactamente el mejor en cumplirlas…"

"De que hablas?"

"Mira. Te ha puesto cuernos con dos chicas…incluyendo a mi hermana…"

"Si…si lo ha hecho pero sé que ha madurado…sé que no lo volverá a hacer más…"

"Y cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

"Porque le tengo confianza…porque es mi marido y le quiero y le tengo confianza…"

"Ya pero de donde te viene esa confianza? Porque él no se la merece…por lo menos por lo que cuenta Katie no creo que se la merezca…"

Por un momento Pandora se quedó callada sin saber que decir. Luego de un rato volvió a la conversación.

"Que es lo que cuenta tu hermana de mi Thomas?"

"Uff…mejor ni te cuento…"

"No…no…ahora cuéntamelo…ahora me lo tienes que decir, cabron…" le dijo Pandora dándole un golpe a James en la cabeza, como muchos solían hacer.

"Oye…tampoco es para que me des…yo no soy el que tuve un trio con mi hermana Katie y una negra que conocieron el concierto de Reggae en Londres…?"

"Que Thomas hizo que?"

De pronto Pandora paro el coche en la mitad de la carretera, en mitad de la noche y casi causa un accidente si no fuera porque James logro mover a un lado para que el resto de la gente pasara.

"Estas loca? Casi haces que nos maten…"

"El que va a morir va ser el negro hijo de su…_Jesús_…pero como….pero cuando…los mato a los dos…como encuentre que Thomas y Katie están siquiera quedándose en cuatros en el mismo hotel los mato…prepárate para quedarse sin hermana James. Katie Fitch debe morir."

* * *

Katie y Emily

"Calma Katie…ella estará bien…"

"No lo estará…quien cree que es una buena idea que Emsy vaya sola a Colombia en búsqueda de Naomi a un pueblito en la mitad de la selva, cundido de güerillas y tráfico de todo…y quieren que yo me quede aquí en Londres como si nada? Si ella va…yo voy también."

"No podemos ir todos Katie…el gobierno nos está dando solamente tres pasajes y uno de ellos debe ser el de Tony porque él va a estar como representante del gobierno británico…

"Venga pues vamos Tony, Emsy y yo…y Thomas que se quede."

"Pero Thomas es esencial…el conoce de esas cosas…además puede cuidar de Emily mejor de lo que tú puedes cuidarla…"

"Nadie sabe cuidar más a mi hermana mejor que yo…yo llevo cuidándola desde que éramos unos fetos y no voy a permitir que la maten por ir a rescatar a Naomi…que a propósito no se merece que mi hermana se muera por ella."

Emily entro al lugar donde todos estaban discutiendo el plan para buscar a Naomi y a Cook en el preciso momento en el que Katie terminaba de hablar.

"Nunca vas a entender que Naomi es mi vida, Katie…que sin ella me importa muy poco el vivir" Le dijo Emily un poco ida en sí misma. Desde que Thomas le había contado lo que estaba pasando no sabía ni cómo actuar. Solo sabía que quería salir ya de ahí."

Katie se quedó un poco seria mirando a su hermana que escogía un poco de ropa y empezaba a empacar cosas en la maleta mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que empezaba a caer de su rostro.

"Déjame hacerlo a mi…tu ve y tomate algo" le decía limpiándole las lágrimas a su hermana y empezando a sacar todo lo que había puesto Emily en la maleta y volviendo a poner todo dentro de la manera como ella quería.

"Está bien…alguien más quiere algo?" Le decía Emily a Tony, Thomas y Michelle que estaban sentados en el comedor de la suite de hotel que habían cogido Thomas y Katie.

Nadie mas dijo nada así que Emily camino sola hasta la cocina y abrió una botella de lo que primero encontró y empezó a tomarla sin siquiera echarla en un vaso.

Poco después Katie dejo de hacer la maleta y en silencio llego hasta donde su hermana y le quito la botella de la mano y la volvió a poner en el frigo.

"No creo que sea una buena idea que tomes tanto antes de coger un avión por tantas horas, Ems…acuérdate cuando fuimos a Dubái…"

Emily no protesto y simplemente se sentó en la cama esperando hasta que fuera la hora para marcharse. No podía hacer más nada que esperar y pensar y tratar de no imaginarse por lo que podía estar pasando Naomi ahora mismo. Estaría en peligro? Estaría bien? Que podría estar haciendo Naomi con Cook en una selva amazónica que no pudiera estar haciendo con ella? No sabía ni por dónde empezar a pensar. Solo sabía que lo que más quería en el mundo es encontrar a Naomi, y haría cualquier cosa por lógralo.

* * *

Cook y Naomi

"Por favor, no pares…te he dicho que no pares…sigue Cook…más fuerte por favor"

"Naomi, no creo que este bien…creo que esto te hace más daño que bien…"

"Ya pero se siente tan bien…Cook por favor no pares…"

Naomi estaba acostada en la choza medio desnuda con Cook encima de ella haciéndolo los masajes linfáticos que había recomendado el doctor. Cook no sabía mucho de masajes ni de nada de eso pero si el doctor que estaba viendo a Naomi lo había mandado, y él pensaba que esto la podía curar…el haría hasta maromas si fuera posible.

"Sigue gritando así y veras como seguirán hablando de nosotros como si fuéramos los británicos pervertidos de la choza de atrás…mira que todas la viejas del pueblo me tiene el ojo puesto…"

"Y ti que no te gusta que te miren…mi pobre Cookie…que sufrimiento que todas las mujeres en el pueblo estén locas por comer un poco de esta galletita de Británica…"

Cook solo se rio y siguió haciéndole los masajes a Naomi la cual gritaba aún mas de placer y dolor.

"Sigue Cook…por ahí…más fuerte…"

"Creo que lo haces a propósito Naomikins…dudo que un este tipo de masaje te de tanto placer como parece…"

"Obviamente tú no sabes nada de cómo darle placer a una mujer, amigo" Le dijo Naomi burlándose y dándose la vuelta en la cama que los dos compartían.

"Si quieres te demuestro como sí que soy un experto en esa área…" le dijo el con una sonrisa de maldad típica de James Cook.

"No he tenido sexo en casi…seis meses…no me tientes James Cook…mejor ve y ponte una camiseta y nos vamos a cenar antes de me olvide de que soy bollera y haga la locura más grande mi vida."

"Vámonos…"

Y así los dos, caminando juntos de la mano fueron hacia donde estaban el resto de los voluntarios mirándolos con ojos pervertidos y una sonrisa que les causaba muchísima gracia a los dos.

"Obviamente somos el entrenamiento nocturno de la Villa San Miguel…"

"Obviamente…"

* * *

Tony y Michelle

"Vas a estar bien?"

"Eso espero…espero que todo salga como hemos planeado y estar de vuelta aquí en muy poco tiempo."

"Eso espero…me preocupa que te tengas que ir solo a resolver todo esto…pero sabes…el gobierno no me deja viajar a esas partes…y menos con todo lo que está pasando…"

"Claro…es que ni el gobierno ni yo tampoco te dejaría viajar a ese lugar…te lo juro que si pueda evitarlo…"

"No tienes que ir, sabes…puedo mandar a cualquiera…podría ir Jones o Lewis…"

"No…esto es algo personal. Es una misión personal y es algo que prometí a Effy que yo mismo me encargaría…sabes cuándo se trata de Effy…yo hago lo que sea…"

"Yo lo se Tony…sé qué haces lo que sea porque crees que todo lo que le ha pasado a Effy ha sido tu culpa…pero no lo es. Effy se ha buscado lo que le pasa…hace muchísimo tiempo que ya ella no es esa niñata que solía salirse con las suyas en el colegio…ahora las consecuencias que está pagando son las que ha se ha fijado ella misma."

Tony sabía que Michelle tenía razón pero le era difícil admitir que la tuviera. Desde que paso lo que paso hace años atrás con Effy él se había hecho la culpa de todo. E inclusive después de irse de Bristol y trata de mantenerse lejos de su hermana para causarle mejor influencia, él se culpaba de todo…de sus problemas mentales, de las drogas, el alcohol, de todo lo que el alguna vez había permitido y que tendrá que haberle prohibido a su hermana menor.

"Mejor no hablemos más de esto. Ahora solo quiero pasar un momento más contigo antes de irme…es un viaje larguísimo y te voy a extrañar mucho más de lo que te imaginas…"

Tony tomo a su mujer en brazos y le dio un beso en la boca y luego de un momento tomo la pequeña maleta y pidió a su chofer que lo llevara al aeropuerto.

"Cuídate mi amor…por favor…no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir."

"Lo mismo digo yo Chelle…lo mismo digo yo…"

* * *

Katie y Thomas y…alguien más…

"Ya está decidido Katie, no importa cuánto grites o llores o hagas lo que hagas…el que va a ir a las amazonas con tu hermana soy yo."

"Pero Thomas…"

Katie caminaba al lado de Thomas mientras los dos caminaban afuera del hotel a buscar un lugar donde comprarle un calmante a Emily, que no se encontraba muy bien.

"Pero Thomas nada Katie…ya eso está decidido. Lo decidió Tony junto con Michelle y el equipo de seguridad. Yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Katie paro un momento del techo del hotel y tomo a Thomas de la mano.

"Y si tú decides no ir con ellos al último minuto…eso los obligaría a dejarme ir a mí, no crees?"

"Eso no lo haré" Thomas le contesto zafando su mano de entre la de Katie.

"Ni siquiera si prometo hacer _cualquier _cosa que tú quieres…hasta eso que te gusta pero que a Panda no le gusta hacerlo…y no se lo digo a nadie."

Thomas se quedó callado por un minuto mirando a Katie. No podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado ella todavía creyera que lo podía manipular de esa manera. Ya él no era es hombre vulnerable que había caído en sus garras tiempo atrás.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer Katie…iré yo y ya eso está decidido…además…es lo mejor para todos. Tú no eres la persona precisa para cuidar a Emily si algo grave pasa durante el rescate…en cambio yo si la podre cuidar."

Thomas siguió caminando hacia la droguería un poco más rápido que Katie la cual parecía haberse dado por vencido.

De pronto Katie se paró un momento a pensar que más podía hacer y fue cuando oyó dos voces muy familiares que venían de unos metros cerca de donde estaba ella con Thomas.

"Entonces nada ni nadie te puede convencer que te quedes, Thomas?" Le dijo Katie corriendo un poco para alcanzar a su amigo que la estaba dejando atrás.

"Nada ni nadie…"

Katie miro hacia atrás y volvió a notar quienes eran los que estaban justo en la puerta del hotel buscando direcciones y peleando mutuamente. Eran Panda y James.

"Sabes, se me olvido preguntarle a Emsy si necesitaba otras cosas de higiene personal y femeninas…sabes…para el viaje. Te importa si volvemos un momento al hotel?" Le pregunto Katie a Thomas, el cual después de un suspiro un poco tenso se dio la vuelta y camino al lado de la gemela hacia el lugar de donde habían venido.

Al entrar al hotel Katie se dio la vuelta para tomar la atención de Thomas una vez más y esta vez en vez de cogerlo de la mano, lo agarro entre los brazos y se aferró a el muy fuerte, algo que hizo que Thomas tratara de apartarse pero ella no lo dejo.

"Oh Thomas…gracias por hacer esto por mi hermana…eres el mejor…" Le dijo a su amigo mientras lo abrazaba más y daba un pequeño chillido y a continuación un beso en la boca.

"Katie? Thomas? Qué coño significa esto?" Pandora decía al darse cuenta de la escena que pasaba justo en frente de sus narices.

"Mi amor…" decía Thomas zafándose del abrazo de Katie, la cual parecía estar sonriente por dentro.

"Que pasada" Decía James en voz alta…. "No te lo dije Panda…que no llegaríamos a tiempo…según mis cálculos…"

"Cállate cabron" Le dijo Panda a James mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo y se iba corriendo hacia el coche que había dejado aparcado en el garaje hacia unos minutos atrás.

"Panda…mi amor…espera…" Le gritaba Thomas mientras observaba como su mujer caminaba rápidamente hacia el garaje del hotel sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Parece que al final terminare yendo con Emsy a buscar a la rubia" Le dijo Katie a su hermano el cual la miraba confuso sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

"De que cojones estás hablando? Que rubia? Dónde vas con Emsy?…no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí…"

"Tú nunca entiendes idiota…sigue fumando veinte porros al día con Gordon McPherson y vas a ver como empezaras a pillar lo que pasa a tu alrededor…" Le dijo Katie a su hermano mientras subía el ascensor hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Emily esperándola.

* * *

Cook y Naomi

"Hace muchísimo tiempo no lo había pasado tan bien Naomi…de verdad que esto sí que es vida"

Cook y Naomi se encontraban en la fiesta más grande de la villa donde llevaban viviendo varios meses ya. Para entonces ya los dos estaban un poco borrachos y divirtiéndose muchísimo más de lo que aun ellos podían esperar.

"Si la vida es corta y solo tenemos un minuto, no crees que es mejor vivirla bailando?" Le decía Naomi a Cook, el cual la cogía por las caderas y bailaba muy pegado a ella al ritmo de los tambores.

"O follando" le decía Cook a Naomi sin quitarle la vista de encima con una expresión muy distinta a la que ella había visto en muchísimo anos.

De pronto, sin decir más nada Cook empezaba a besar a su mejor amiga…la cual se apartaba de el rápidamente.

"Que crees que estás haciendo?" Le decía Naomi, empujándolo lejos de ella mientras corría entre la gente hacia la que era ahora su habitación.

"Naomi, espera"

Cook no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Entre el alcohol, los porros y la tal bebida de cojones que le había ofrecido uno de los indios antes de empezar a bailar todo parecía estar dando vueltas. Y no sabía para donde iba. Solo sabía que necesitaba ir tras Naomi.

Por un momento Naomi se sentó frustrada en su cama sin saber qué hacer. De pronto todo le estaba dando vueltas y no sabía que estaba pasando y porque Cook estaba actuando tan extrañamente. Entonces se acordó de lo que habia dicho el indio hacia unos minutos antes de que se tomara la bebida que todos estaban probando.

"El _ayahuasca_ no es algo de juegos…alborota los espíritus…si no está segura, no lo tome señorita"

Pero ella y Cook, los dos, habían ignorado el consejo del viejo indio y no habían tomado solo una sino dos totumas de la afamada bebida que de pronto había empezado a hacerla sentirse que empezaba a enloquecer.

"Naomi" decía Cook abriendo la puerta violentamente mientras trataba de acercase a ella mientras ella lo rechazaba.

"No me toques Cook…no sé qué está pasando pero no me apetece que me toques…" le decía Naomi poniéndose de pie de nuevo y empezando a salir de la choza.

"Naomi ven aquí…perdón….yo no quise…yo no sé porque…Naomi…no sé qué me pasa"

Pero Naomi ya no lo estaba escuchando. En vez estaba tratando de abrir el cierre de la puerta con poca suerte porque empezaba a sentirse más y más incapaz de hacer algo tan cotidiano como es el abrir la puerta.

Sin siquiera saber porque Cook se acercaba a Naomi, quizá para ayudarla o para conseguir que lo mirara o que le prestara atención pero la rubia no le hacía caso.

"Déjame ir" fue todo lo que Naomi pudo decir antes de que Cook la cogiera en brazos y la llevara hacia la cama y empezara a desnudarla sin saber ni porque lo estaba haciendo.

"No Naomi…no quiero dejar que te vayas…por favor nunca te vayas Naomi…no sabes cuánto te amo…eres la única persona en el mundo a la que amo de verdad…por favor no me dejes ir…"

* * *

Tony y Katie y Emily

"No entiendo, como así que Thomas decidió al último minuto que no podía ir con nosotras y ahora la que vas eres tú? Esto no es lo que habíamos acordado Katie…Emily?

Katie solo sonreía al ver la cara del guapetón del hermano de Effy salir de hotel junto con su hermana Emily hacia el aeropuerto juntos.

Emily por su parte no decía mucho, solo miraba al suelo y oía la conversación entre su hermana y el hermano de Effy y no podía dejar de pensar en Naomi.

Había algo que no la dejaba en paz. Aunque al principio el saber que ya sabían el paradero de Naomi le había causado felicidad ahora de pronto solo sentía tristeza y no sabía porque.

"Bueno…pues si no hay otra opción…y Emily ha decidido que seas tú la que vayas…yo me lavo las manos con el asunto...déjame llamar a seguridad para que vayan cambiando el billete mientras vamos a el aeropuerto."

Katie miro a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le puso la mano en la pierna para que supiera que todo iba a estar bien. Pero para Emily eso no le hacía mucha gracia porque sabia, de boca de James, lo que Katie había causado para salirse con las suyas.

"No me parece bien lo que has hecho con Thomas y Pandora" le dijo Emily a su hermana la cual dejaba de sonreír inmediatamente al ver la expresión de desacuerdo que tenía su gemela.

"Ese cabron se lo merece…por jugar con los sentimientos de la gente…" Le contesto Katie a Emily, refiriéndose a Thomas.

"Por favor Katie…crees que soy idiota? La que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la gente aquí es a ti. Y si no fuera porque apenas conozco al hermano de Effy y porque estoy muerta de miedo por lo de Naomi te lo juro que te hubiera mandado a la mierda ahora mismo como te mereces. Eres una hija de puta."

* * *

Pandora

No podía dejar de llorar mientras manejaba hacia casa rápidamente entre la lluvia y la neblina de esa madrugada en Londres. No lo podía creer. Todo lo que había dicho el niñato del hermano de Emily y Katie era cierto. Thomas…su Thomas le estaba siendo infiel con Katie. Por eso era que había planificado todo justo para que ella no pudiera ir con los dos a Londres. La habían engañado. Quizá hasta lo de Naomi era una mentira y había usado esa excusa para irse de mini holiday juntos sin que ella sospechara nada. Pero esta era la última vez que lo iba a perdonar. Esta era la última vez que Thomas…Katie…y el resto de la gente le veían la cara de idiota Pandora Moon.

De pronto paro en la mita de la calle mientras esperaba a que cambiara la luz antes de subir a la autopista y miro hacia un lado donde alguien, en un taxi negro le hacia señas para que bajara la ventanilla del coche. Era el loco de James Fitch.

"Panda…Panda…baja la ventana cojones que quiero decirte algo…"

"Déjame tranquila maldito Fitch de mierda…tú y tu familia solo me han traído lagrimas…déjame en paz…"

"Pero Panda…por favor…no te puedes ir así…estas muy alterada. Déjame llevarte a Bristol…déjame conducir a mí."

"No!" Le dijo Pandora mirando como el hermano de las gemelas se bajaba del taxi sin siquiera pagar y le abría la puerta la sacaba del coche."

"Que coño crees que haces, niñato de mierda?" Le decía el conductor del taxi el cual se quedaba admirado de lo que James estaba haciendo.

James, sin importarle nada cerraba su lado con llave y le señalaba a Pandora que se diera la vuelta hacia el otro lado y entrara al coche.

"Pero estas loco?" Le decía Pandora dándole patadas a la puerta mientras que James le insistía que entrara al coche antes de que cambiara la luz. Mientras tanto el conductor del taxi se bajaba a tratar de abrirle la puerta James, el cual se reía a carcajadas a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Al cambiar la luz todos los coches empezaban a pitarle y dar gritos. Entre la lluvia, el frio y la gente gritando Pandora sentían que estaba empezando a enloquecer. Al ver que no tenía otra opción, Panda corrió hacia el otro lado del coche, abrió la puerto y cerró la puerta.

"Dale" Le dijo a James acérelo rápidamente dejando al taxista peleando contra los otro conductores que le pitaban como locos.

"Eres un de mente James Fitch" Le dijo Pandora a su compañero de coche furiosamente.

"Lo soy, pero igual te agrado...no me puedes negar."

* * *

Thomas y JJ y Lara

"Pandora no aparece por ningún lado, no me contesta el teléfono y nadie sabe de su paradero" Le decía Thomas a su amigo JJ en el teléfono mientras que esperaba en línea en un lugar de alquiler de coches. Tenía que buscarla y sabía que el irse en tren tomaría demasiado tiempo.

Seguro que para entonces Pandora había vuelto a Bristol y quería que su amigo JJ lo ayudara a encontrar y hablar con su mujer antes de que fuera a hacer algo estúpido.

"Claro que lo hare amigo…ahora mismo me iré a tu casa y tomare guardia hasta que llegue Panda y le explicare todo. Sé que ella mí no me va a negar la palabra." Le contestaba JJ a Thomas mientras cogía las llaves de su coche para irse a casa de su amigo.

"A donde crees que vas JJ?" Le decía Lara a su marido mientras lo veía abrir el coche sin darle ninguna explicación.

"Tengo que resolver algo…ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo de contártelo amor...luego te llamo y te lo cuento…"

"NO! Me lo dices ahora o no vas a ningún lado" le decía Lara quitándole las llaves del coche a JJ de las manos.

De pronto JJ se quedaba callado mirando la furia de su mujer y viendo a sus niños en el coche de Lara se daba la vuelta para que no vieran lo estaba pasando.

"Dame esas llaves Lara"

"Te dije que NO!"

"Lara…no me hagas enfurecer…dame las malditas llaves antes de que…"

"Antes de que, qué?" Le decía su mujer desafiándolo.

Por mucho tiempo, anos inclusive JJ siempre había dejado que todo el mundo le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Y después de vivir bajo el mando de su madre, luego de sus amigos y ahora de Lara estaba empezando a cansarse de nunca poder hacer lo que se le diera la gana.

Tomo un poco de aire antes de acercarse a su mujer y cogerle las llaves de la mano y quitarla del medio sin decirle nada.

"JJ Jones, que crees que estás haciendo?"

"Lo que se me da la PUTA gana!" Dijo en voz muy alta, mientras prendía el coche y salía de ahí sin siquiera escuchar lo que su mujer gritaba desde afuera.

Esta era la primera vez que JJ hacia lo que se le daba la gana y aunque temblaba de los nervios, también sentía una adrenalina que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde que estaba con Cook y Freddy y sus amigos…desde que había conocido a Effy...desde hacía años no sentía tantas ganas de vivir. Y aunque solo estaba yendo a casa de Thomas, le parecía como si se hubiera escapado de una cárcel. Una cárcel a la cual sabía que no quería volver más.

* * *

Emily y Tony y Katie

"En verdad crees que eso funcionaria?" Le pregunto Emily al hermano de Effy refiriéndose a la estrategia que el ejército y el resto de los oficiales proponían para rescatar a Naomi y Cook.

"Entonces Katie y yo fingimos ser nuevas voluntarias, el jefe de voluntarios nos llevara a donde Naomi para que muestre las instalaciones a los nuevos voluntarios…entre ellos estaremos nosotras dos…"

"Eso es" decía Tony asintiendo. "Mientras tanto el oficial de la interpol junto con el ejército aprenderán a Cook y se lo llevaran preso con una excusa."

"Pero porque tenemos que hacer tanta pantomima? Porque simplemente no podemos ir, tocarle puerta de la habitación de Naomi y decir a la vaca esa que se venga con nosotros, seguro que apenas vea a Emsy van a tener otra escena asquerosa de amor en la cual se dicen cosas empalagosas, se besan apasionadamente y luego nos vamos a casa sin tanto jaleo.

"Porque las cosas no son así Katie…no estamos en Bristol. Aquí no se puede fiar de nadie. Cualquier persona puede ser de otro bando, o de los dos…inclusive entre los del ejercito pueden haber infiltrados. Por eso nadie…me oyen…absolutamente nadie se puede enterar que ustedes dos no son más que dos voluntarias británicas. Me entiendes, Katie? "

"Está bien…no te mojes los pantalones Stonem…alguna vez te habían dicho que eres igual de odioso que tu hermana Effy? Quizá hasta un poco más."

Tony no pudo sino sonreír al ver la cara que le ponía Katie mientras él les entregaba los uniformes de voluntarias para que las dos chicas se cambiaran.

"Venga…a vestirse que para mañana es tarde…dentro de menos de una hora estarán en la villa esperando la inducción…acuérdense que deben tener muchísima precaución."

"La tendremos" le dijo Emily a Tony, mientras tomaba a su hermana de la mano, la cual se había quedado en silencio mirando a Tony fijamente a los ojos.

"Vale…ahora nos vemos."

* * *

Naomi

Había estado muy borracha y hasta muy drogada en su juventud pero nunca se había sentido así. Inclusive las drogas que le daban para lo del cáncer no habían nunca hecho sentirse tan horrible. Mientras abría sus ojos todavía no se acordaba dónde podía estar. Se movía la nariz para sacarse el olor azufre que sentía venia de muy dentro. No sabía que había pasado. Solo sabía que no podía ser buena señal.

Después de un minuto de tratar de pelear con sus propios parpados logro abrir uno y se encontró en un lugar que no reconocía. Parecía familiar, pero no lograba saber en verdad donde estaba. Trato arduamente de abrir el otro ojo y tratar de fijar su vista hacia arriba donde veía un techo hecho de lo que parecía palma disecada. Lo observaba curiosamente mientras trataba de mover el resto de cuerpo pero no lograba moverse muy bien. Algo tenía atrapada sus piernas. De pronto, después de tratar de jalar varias veces empezó a desesperarse…la tenían atrapada.

"Que hago aquí?, Dónde estoy?" dijo en voz muy baja, la cual parecía no salir de su boca. Luego sintió el frio del metal de una pistola en la base de su cabeza. Fue entonces que empezó a gritar.

"No trates de gritar rubiecita…estate calmadita que así te ves más bonita" le decía un hombre con acento británico en inglés."

Pero ella no paraba de gritar aunque sus gritos casi no se podían oír. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba amordazada.

Trato de librarse del pañuelo que tenía dentro de su boca pero no podía. Trataba de moverse para mirar a quien tenía a su lado pero tampoco podía verlo. Solo veía el suelo de barro, el techo hecho de palmar y una luz que entraba entre las tablas de ese lugar que no reconocía. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Se sentía completamente perdida.

* * *

Cook

"Qué coño haces aquí Colin?…todavía no se ha cumplido el plazo…todavía tengo dos días…"

"El jefe dice que le importa un culo el plazo…te quiere ver ahora mismo en un avión a Manchester así que ahora mismo te vas conmigo o te arrepentirás."

Cook no sabía qué hacer. Había despertado hacia solo minutos en la cama de Naomi semi-desnudo y con la pistola de Colin en su frente y no lograba todavía colocarse.

Solo sabía que necesitaba una manera de comunicarse con Naomi. Donde estaba Naomi? Porque no estaba en su habitación? Quizá se habría ido temprano con los misioneros. Quizá estaba a salvo con ellos. Quizá no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

"Me tienes que dar un día más…debo decirle a Naomi…"

"La rubia?" Le decía Colin sonriendo un poco mientras movía la pistola alrededor de la cabeza de Cook. "No te preocupes que ya ella está enterada de todo…y si vieras la carita que puso cuando le conté lo rata que es su marido…no ha parado de llorar desde que me la he llevado…"

"Que te la has llevado?" Dijo Cook bastante preocupado. Sin saber de donde consiguió fuerzas para apartarse de Colin no sin antes hacer una maniobra y quitarle la pistola.

"Ahora quien es el hombre, eh?" Le dijo Cook a Colin el cual se encontraba en el suelo mirándolo sorprendido.

"Dime donde cojones tienes a Naomi…dímelo ahora mismo cabron de mierda! Dímelo o si no te mato"

"Claro…porque me crees así de estúpido…que crees que vendría a buscarte solo niñato? Afuera tengo a mis hombres. Tu mátame y será como si mataras a la rubiecita…idiota…ahora regrésame la pistola y coopera cabron…así te ira muchísimo mejor.

* * *

Emily y Katie

"Mucho gusto…soy Sofía, la asistenta del jefe de voluntarios…y ustedes deben ser..."

"Yo soy Megan Prescott …y esta es mi hermana…Kathryn …" Le dijo Katie a la chica la cual empezaba escribir algo en un cuaderno que traía con ella.

"Mucho gusto…Megan…Kathryn…pues como les ha dicho el jefe es un placer que se hayan unido tan repentinamente al programa…necesitamos muchísimos voluntarios y si son bilingües muchísimo más…"

"Yo casi no hablo español…pero Kat si lo habla muchísimo mejor…nuestra abuela vive en España…"

"Eso está bien…Kathryn…crees que puedes hacer traducción si te lo pidiéramos?"

"Claro" le contestaba Emily tratando de mirar hacia la puerta donde oía otra gente hablando.

Esperaba ansiosamente ver a Naomi en cualquier momento y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ni ella ni Naomi ni que haría al verla. Sabia por Tony que tenía que mantenerse lo más calmada posible y pedirle prudencia a Naomi inmediatamente pero no sabía podía ser prudente. Extrañaba tanto a su novia. Tenía tantas ganas de verla que no sentía poder esperar un minuto más para verla. No resistía mucho más la espera.

"Cuando nos mostraran las instalaciones, Sofía?"

"La verdad es que eso era lo que les iba a decir. Tuvimos un pequeño percance con la voluntaria británica que les iba a mostrar las instalaciones y entonces estamos esperando a ver si podemos conseguir a alguien más que las dirija…solo tomara un par de minutos más…"

"Un percance?...que tipo de percance?"

No podía sino pensar en que algo podría estar pasando con Naomi. Naomi era la que estaba encargada de llevarlas por las instalaciones. Tony se lo había confirmado. Ese era uno de sus puestos. Si había pasado algo tendría que haberle pasado a su novia. Emily no resistía mucho más.

"La verdad no estoy segura de los detalles…pero no se preocupen por eso…alguien les va a ayudar…"

"Si me preocupo…claro que me tengo que preocupa…dígame que ha pasado…"

Emily no podía resistir y de pronto tenia del brazo a Sofía y Katie del otro lado tratando de evitar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

"Donde esta Naomi?" Le decía casi gritando, algo que Sofía no había esperado hacia unos minutos atrás.

"Por favor…señorita...cálmese…ahorita vuelvo"

Y así la chica había salido corriendo de dentro de la oficina donde se encontraban las gemelas esperando por Naomi.

"Emsy que cojones estás haciendo…acabas de arruinar el plan de Tony …" Le decía Katie a su hermana cogiéndola de brazo. Pero Emily no se podía calmar.

"Me importa una mierda el plan de Tony…solo me importa saber que ha pasado con Naomi…que cojones es un percance? A que se refiere esa chica? Le habrá pasado algo…que tal si ha recaído Katie…que tal si no he llegado a tiempo…_Dios_…"

Katie solo observaba como su hermana caía de rodillas al piso mientras lloraba desesperadamente. Al notar eso Katie reaccionaba corriendo a recoger a Emily y tomarla en sus brazos pero su hermana no se dejaba agarrar.

"Debemos ir a por ella…debemos saber dónde está…" le decía Emily cogiendo su bolso y abriendo la puerta de la oficina dejando sola a Katie.

"Emily…Ems….vuelve aquí vaca de mierda que nos van a dar un tiro por tu culpa…joder…."

* * *

James Fitch

"Como así que tenemos que llamar una grúa?...sabes lo que nos va a costar una grúa? Que le hiciste a mi coche idiota?"

Una vez más Pandora le daba un golpe en el brazo al hermano de las gemelas pero a James Fitch le importaba muy poco. Solo hacia unas horas atrás la había conocido, aunque la había visto antes, pero nunca había notado lo guapa que era la amiga de sus hermanas. Con razón el negro se había fijado en ella. La miraba fijamente a los ojos y le hacía muchísima gracia ver lo alterada que estaba. Y si no fuera porque de seguro que Pandora le pegaría una patada en los cojones ahora mismo la cogería por los brazos y le robaría un beso. Se estaba empezando a enamorar.

"Pues el coche es una mierda…seguro que el negro ni siquiera le hace el mantenimiento cada seis meses y creo que se cuál es el problema…pero no sé si me atrevo a arreglarlo yo…creo que es mejor llamar un mecánico…"

"Un Mecánico? Pero cual mecánico si estamos en la mitad del mundo sin conocer a nadie…o es que su conoces algún mecánico por estos lares?"

"No…pero habría que buscarlo…no lo crees? Hace unos quince minutos me pareció ver el centro de uno de los pueblos de entre la autopista…seguro que si caminamos un poco podemos llegar a algún lugar que nos ayuden…"

"Caminar? Pero si hace un frio de cojones y está lloviendo…mejor llama con tu celular a alguien…llama a tu padre a ver qué podemos hacer."

"Mi celular está muerto…tú tienes el tuyo?"

Pandora volvió al coche y trato de abrir la puerta pero de pronto no le habría. Se dio la vuelta y fue hasta la puerta del conductor al otro lado y cuando trato de abrir tampoco funciono.

"Pero serás idiota? Cerraste la puerta con llave y dejaste llaves dentro?"

"Cómo?" Dijo James corriendo a tratar de abrir la puerta el mismo. Pero tuvo poca suerte.

"Joder!"

"Ves" le decía Pandora dándole varios golpes en los brazos mientras le gritaba improperios al hermano de las gemelas.

"Ahora si nos va a tocar caminar" Le dijo James empezando a caminar y quitándose la chaqueta para dársela a Pandora.

"Para que es eso?" Le dijo ella mirándolo extrañada.

"Para que te tapes y no te vaya a dar una pulmonía o algo así…se te ve que eres frágil"

"No lo soy…no soy frágil….no necesito tu chaqueta Fitch de mierda"

Pero James no dejo que se la devolviera. Siguió caminando en frente de Pandora que no tuvo otro remedio que ponerse la chaqueta y empezar a caminar detrás de el en completo silencio.

Y así empezaron los dos a caminar un junto al otro. Sin decirse nada. Solo mirando hacia adelante esperando encontrar a alguien que los ayudara a resolver su gran problema.

* * *

Katie y Tony

"Como que perdiste a Emily?"

"Se me perdió…no sé qué se hizo…salí gritando atrás de ella pero ella no escuchaba y corría mas y más y de pronto había un mundanal de gente y ya no la veía…la perdí de vista y lo único que se me ocurrió es volver aquí."

"_Jesucristo_ Katie…el único trabajo que tenías…quedarte junto a Emily!"

"Oye, primero…no me hables así…y segundo si alguien aquí está más preocupada que nadie soy yo…Emily es MI hermana…y ahora no se dónde está. Qué tal si está en peligro…estaba como loca Tony…que tal si le pasa algo malo?"

De pronto, Katie empezó a llorar descontroladamente y Tony no tuvo más remedio que tomarla entre sus brazos.

"Venga ya…tranquila Katie…" Le dijo sobándole la cabeza mientras les daba instrucciones a dos hombres que empezaran la búsqueda de Emily.

"Te lo juro que no fue mi culpa…yo trate de hacer lo que tú nos dijiste…yo use los nombres ficticios, yo hasta le conté a secretaria detalles de la vida para que fuera más real…pero cuando nos dijo que había un percance con Naomi, Emily no resisto y empezó a gritar como loca."

"Un percance? Que percance?"

"No se…no nos dijo…solo dijo un percance y Emily se desesperó y empezó a gritar como loca. Solo decía que sabía que a Naomi le estaba pasando algo grave. Y yo le gritaba que estaría bien pero no me escucha Tony…yo trate de correr tras ella pero no pude alcanzarla. Que vamos a hacer? Como vamos a encontrar a mi hermana, Tony?"

"Venga, ahora la que necesita tranquilizarse eres tú." Le decía el hermano de Effy mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

"Todo va a estar bien. Sea lo que sea, no permitiré que le pase nada a Emily…está bien?"

"Me lo prometes?" Le dijo Katie mirándolo a los ojos.

"Te lo prometo." Le contesto Tony volviendo a abrazar a la gemela.

Y así se quedaron los dos abrazados por un momento mientras Katie se calmaba un poco más.

* * *

Cook…y alguien más…

"Camina a mi lado bien tranquilo niñato…no te atrevas a mover un musculo si sabes lo que te conviene."

Cook caminaba junto a Colin entre la gente mientras llegaban a el coche que los llevaría hacia su destino. Habían quedado que apenas Cook llegara a donde estaba Naomi la dejarían ir y se iría junto con Colin y el resto a Manchester a reunirse con el jefe.

A Cook le daba ya igual la vida. Solo sabía que tenía que llegar hacia Naomi para poder salvarla de que le hicieran daño. Todavía no se acordaba de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y solo podía pensar en que quería que su mejor amiga estuviera bien. Por un momento, mientras caminaba junto a la gente miro hacia el cielo y pidió un milagro que lo pudiera salvar a los dos.

"Cook?" De pronto oyó una voz familiar que llamaba su nombre. Era la de Emily.

Se dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos y ella empezó a caminar hacia él, el cual todavía estaba agarrado del brazo por Colin.

"Quien es esa chica?" Le dijo Colin en voz baja.

"Es una voluntaria…déjame decirle hola para que no sospeche nada."

Colin lo pensó un minuto dejo que el chico se acercara a Emily la cual se veía desesperada.

"Cook, estoy buscando a Na…"

"Hola Emily…como te ha ido? Como va todo los nuevos voluntarios?"

"de que estas hablando?" Le contesto Emily un poco confusa. "Estoy buscando a Na…"

"Me han dicho que son muchos…será que habrá algunos británicos…me gustaría poder conocerlos pero ahora mismo estoy algo ocupado." Le decía Cook abriéndole los ojos para que Emily se fijara en la pistola que traía Colin.

Emily miro rápidamente y se dio cuenta que la pistola estaba escondida y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer.

"Siento tener que dejarte amiga, pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes aquí con mi amigo McNeill que ha venido a visitarme desde Manchester…no es cierto Colin?" Le dijo mirando la cara de Colin el cual no parecía muy convencido con la conversación entre Cook y la chica.

"Claro" le dijo Emily empezando a darle dos besos, de los cuales Cook se apartó abruptamente.

"Entonces pues…te dejo…te dejo para que pasees con tu amigo y yo vuelvo al campamento…nos vemos Cook"

* * *

Emily y Tony

"Estas segura del nombre, Em?"

"Cien por ciento…Colin McNeill…es un hombre alto, rubio, de facciones bastante duras…"

"Es este?" Le dijo uno de los soldados que le traían el reporte a Tony a las manos.

"Ese es…" Dijo Emily tomando la foto en sus manos.

"Colin McNeill es de los de Manchester…es la mano derecha de él que era jefe de Cook…"

"Y dices que le estaba apuntado con una pistola?"

"Si…Cook me señalo con la mirada hacia la pistola y luego me dijo el nombre del tipo y me pidió que nos viéramos después…no me quiso siquiera nombrar a Naomi."

Tony se quedó callado por un momento mirando a Emily preocupado. No sabía qué hacer, pero sentía que tenían que hacer algo muy rápidamente.

"Mira Ems…sé que estas preocupada por el paradero de Naomi y todos lo estamos pero debemos mantener la calma. Ahora ve con Katie que estaba preparando algo de comer para los tres mientras yo me reúno con el jefe del ejecito y miramos a ver cuál es el paso a tomar. Pero no te preocupes…esto lo vamos a resolver.

* * *

Thomas y JJ

"Thomas" le dijo JJ saliendo del coche al ver que su amigo llegaba en un taxi al frente de su casa.

"Ya llego Pandora, donde esta? Ya has hablado con ella?"

"Todavía nada amigo…esta es la hora y nada que ha llegado…yo he estado aquí desde que hablamos…"

"No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Jay" Le dijo Thomas abriendo la puerta de su casa y dejando entrar a su amigo.

"Ahora sí que estoy preocupado, he tratado de llamarla más de mil veces pero solo me sale la máquina y ahora ni siquiera suena…antes sonaba un poco y luego me contestaba la maquina…ahora ya ni eso…o apago su teléfono o se le acabo la batería…o no se…" le decía Thomas desesperadamente a JJ.

"Venga amigo…tranquilo" le contestaba JJ mientras abría la puerta de frigo para servirse algo de tomar para los dos.

"No sé si puedo estar tan tranquilo…si vieras la cara que puso…hace tanto tiempo no la había visto tan histérica…maldito el día que decidí meterme con esta mujer…"

"Te refieres a Katie o Pandora?"

"A Katie…por supuesto…no sabes cuánto daño le he hecho a mi pobre Panda con todo esto que ha pasado con Katie…esta mujer es como un veneno que se te queda prendido en la piel y nunca te puedes deshacer de él."

"Te entiendo perfectamente…gracias al cielo que Katie nunca se ha interesado por mi…ya tuve yo suficiente con Effy y ahora con Lara…"

"Con Lara?"

"Si…Lara…Lara mi mujer que hoy he tenido una discusión con ella…"

"Ya, como siempre…"

"No…no como siempre. Esta vez no la he dejado salirse con las suyas…"

"Espera…que me estas contando?"

"Lara quería saber dónde iba y a mí no se me dio la gana decírselo…estoy cansado de que todos siempre crean que pueden caminar encima mío como…como…como si yo fuera una alfombra arábica que todo el mundo puede pisar. Pues que todos se vayan a la mierda…sabes…incluyendo a Lara…estoy cansado Thomas…desde hoy en adelante quiero tener mi libertad.

* * *

James y Pandora

"Que te han dicho?"

"Están llamando un mecánico…pero como no sabemos lo que pasa con el coche ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que venimos caminando…me sugirieron que contrate una grúa."

"Ya…y eso cuanto nos va a costar?"

"Ni idea…cuánto dinero tienes tú?"

Pandora metió sus manos en el bolsillo y los saco vacío.

"Ni un puto duro…" dijo Pandora mirando a James el cual sacaba su tarjeta de estudiante y un billete de a 20 libras que mantenía en su cartera por cualquier emergencia.

"No sé qué hacer…" dijo James un poco preocupado. "Sera llamar a alguien"

"A quién?"

"Pues ni idea." Dijo James…"No puedes llamar a tu marido?"

"A Thomas…no…no…absolutamente no…"

"Bueno. Pues entonces a quien llamamos?

"A tu padre?"

"A Rob Fitch…joder…mejor no…"

"Por qué no?"

"Por qué no…porque el tipo no sabe sino criticarme, sabes? Seguro que nos ayudaría pero me echaría en cara todas la veces que me ha ayudado. Me diría que soy un idiota…que no valgo para nada…que no puedo ni cuidar a mis hermanas y menos a mí mismo…y tendría razón"

De pronto, sin darse cuenta los ojos de James empezaron a aguarse. Panda solo lo pudo mirar con ternura y se dio cuenta que empezaba a entender un poco más al hermano de las gemelas.

"No digas eso James…quizá eres un poco raro…pero no eres un idiota. Ven aquí"

Si dejarlo ni responder Panda tomo al chico alto y flaco entre sus brazos y lo acaricio dulcemente.

James solo sonrió sin decirle nada más. Una sonrisa muy parecida a la Katie. Se había salido con las suyas.

* * *

Cook y Naomi

"Cook" dijo Naomi al ver a su mejor amigo entrar cogido por el brazo por el hombre que antes había hablado con ella. Casi por instinto Cook trato de correr hacia ella pero Colin no le dejo, y simplemente le dijo que se sentara en la mesa le instruyo a uno de sus maleantes que lo amarrara y lo amordazara a él también.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación Naomi lo miraba con cara de tristeza al ver la situación en la que se encontraban ahora mismo.

"Perdóname _babes_…yo nunca quise que esto terminara así" Le dijo Cook a Naomi la cual al mirar a los hombre que los tenían secuestrados empezó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Antes de dejarse amordazar, Cook hizo una última pregunta a Colin.

"Ya me tienes a mi maldito…ahora vas a dejarla ir a ella?"

"Pues…no…" le dijo Colin riéndose a carcajadas. "He decidido quedármela" Le contesto con una cara de pervertido.

"Quedártela?" Dijo Cook moviéndose con todas sus fuerzas hacia Colin para darle un golpe. "No te atrevas cretino de mierda"

"Yo hago lo que se me da la gana" le contesto Colin

"Pero ese no fue el trato…"

"Y tu que hablas de tratos…que tal el trato con la organización…tú crees que porque eres el gran y afamado "Cook" puedes pasarte todos los tratos que has hecho con nosotros por el ojo del culo?"

"Déjala ir maldito… "

"No" dijo Colin una vez más mientras se acercaba a Naomi y empezaba a acariciarle la cara. Algo que hacía que Naomi empezara a chillar.

Cook no pudo contenerse. Saco todas las fuerzas que podía tener adentro y ferozmente salió corriendo para encima de Colin el cual no se esperaba lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento por instinto uno de los hombres de Colin le disparo a Cook para evitar que le hiciera daño a Colin, pero en vez de dar con Cook la bala llego hasta donde Naomi. Solo se oyó un grito de desesperación.

* * *

Emily y Katie y Tony

"Lo tenemos…ya sabemos dónde está…vamos para allá"

Tony vestido con uniforme de rescate le daba un abrazo a Katie y otro a Emily antes de partir por Naomi y Cook. Algunos de los compañeros habían dado parte al ejército de los hombres altos y rubios que se quedaba en la choza abandonada cerca al rio que quedaba en las afueras de una de las fincas.

"Yo quiero ir contigo…déjame ir"

"No, no puedes venir Emily…esta vez te tienes que quedar esperando…solo es cuestión de diez minutos y estaremos ahí. Me debo ir."

"Pero yo…"

"Emily…ya oíste a Tony. No puedes ir y ya está…entre más tiempo insistas más tiempo tomara ir a rescatar a Naomi y Cook…ahora ven conmigo y te damos otro te para que te calmes…" Katie le decía a su hermana mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba hacia la otro habitación no sin antes darle un sonrisa algo provocativa a Tony.

"Sabes…el hermano de Effy…no está mal" le decía Katie a Emily para tratar de hacer conversación y que su hermana se calmara un poco.

"Hay por favor…no….no me digas que vas a escoger este momento para montártelas con el hermano de Effy…serás hija de puta…"

"Yo no he dicho eso…solo he dicho que es guapo. Es solo para cambiar de tema."

"Pues no quiero cambiar de tema…no puedo cambiar de tema. Estoy que exploto Katie. Estoy que salgo corriendo no paro de correr hasta que las piernas se me desaparezcan…no entiendes lo que significa lo que está pasando para mí? Es Naomi…Esta secuestrada, enferma, a punto de morir o por un cáncer o por una bala y tú no sabes más que hablar sino de lo atractivo que es el hermano de Effy?"

"Emily yo…"

"No me digas nada Katie. Sabes, no esperaba menos de ti. Toda esa falsa preocupación que has tenido en los últimos días ha sido pura mierda. Tu solo sabes pensar en ti. Katie…cuando vas a pensar en alguien o algo más que en ti misma? No te cansas de ser una hijo de puta vaca egoísta? Debe ser drenante ser Katie Fucking Fitch."

Así mismo, sin decir nada más Emily salió de la habitación hacia donde estaban algunos de los oficiales de seguridad británicos hablando entre sí mismo.

Y Katie se quedó sola en la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos contemplando las palabras tan duras que le había dicho su hermana. Quizá Emily tenía la razón. Aunque el comentario de Tony solo era para cambiar un poco de tema, Katie empezaba a darse cuenta de la razón por la cual todo el mundo parecía arremeter contra ella. La verdad era que si era puta vaca egoísta. No sabía cómo la gente se la podía aguantar. Ya no lograba ni aguantarse a sí misma.

* * *

Naomi

En frente de una cascada se encontraba sentada mirando hacia lo lejos, hacia un lugar que parecía nunca alcanzar. El lugar le parecía conocido, le parecía tan familiar y tan acogedor que podía quedarse sentada ahí todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Pero dentro de su corazón, ahí muy dentro, había algo escondido que no la dejaba quedarse. Entonces vio a Emily parada detrás del agua con sus brazos abiertos diciéndole que la amaba.

"Emsy…" grito despegadamente. "Emsy, te amo…mi amor…perdóname por dejarte…perdóname por todo…mi vida te extraño…"

Pero Emily no la podía escuchar. Solo seguía diciéndole que la amaba y pidiéndole que viniera hacia ella pero Naomi parecía no poderse mover.

De pronto dentro de sí empezaba a sentir un desespero y ahogo que la mantenía con ganas de salir corriendo y tirarse de la cascada. Y eso fue lo que hizo…de pronto se paró y empezó a correr…y correr…y correr aún más y cuando llego al punto del abismo se tiro hacia lo que esperaba que fuera agua fresca y de pronto…despertó…

"Está reaccionando" decía un hombre frenéticamente mientras que varios otros corrían alrededor sin dirigirse a ella.

"Dónde estoy?" decía volviendo a cerrar los ojos y volviendo a ver la cascada pero sin querer regresar a ella.

Y lo volvía a decir una vez más pero era como si nadie la oyera. No sabía que estaba pasando. Solo veía gente corriendo y la lluvia y se sentía que la empujaban de un lado a otro. Unos hablaban en un idioma que ahora no entienda. A otros si les entendía más pero no podía comprender porque todos estaban tan frenéticos. Quería que todo parara. Quería volver a donde estaba Emily. Quería volver a la cascada donde veía a su Emily esperándola. Pero ya ahora cerraba los ojos y no veía más que una luz inmensa…una luz blanca que la dejaba casi ciega…ya no podía volver.

* * *

Emily

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida en el sofá esperando noticias pero ya llevaban dos horas y no sabían nada. Miro hacia la habitación de donde había dejado a Katie y solo veía una luz tenue prendida pero no había nada de movimiento y solo podía oír la conversación de los guardias británicos que esperaban afuera de la puerta.

Después de un minuto empezó a desesperarse y decidió volver a entrar a la habitación y encontró a su hermana dormida y sintió ganas de pedirle disculpas por lo que le había dicho antes. Aunque no se las merecía. Quizá Katie merecía que la gente le dijera esas cosas por lo malvada que era a veces. Pero igual le dolía decirle esas cosas a su hermana. Fuera lo mala que fuera, igual la quería demasiado.

Antes poder despertar a Katie, Emily oyó algo de conversación y el abrir de una de las puertas por las cuales entro Tony ya sin uniforme pidiendo donde estaban las gemelas.

Al oír la conmoción Katie se despertó de un salto y las dos se cogieron de la mano y salieron a ver lo que pasaba.

Afuera de la habitación estaba Tony sentado en una mesa con guardias alrededor y con alguien más que Emily no lograba ver. Después de acercarse se dio cuenta de quién era. James Cook.

"Cook…" le dijo Emily a su amigo abrazándolo y luego dándose cuenta que estaba esposado.

Antes de que Cook pudiera decir nada Tony interrumpió la conversación y tomo a Emily de un brazo para que se sentara.

"Cook está bajo arresto por los delitos contra el estado británico, Em…no te puedes acercar a él."

"OK…disculpa…espera…y Naomi? Donde esta? A ella también la tienen arrestada?"

"No Emily…a Naomi…"

Tony casi no podía hablar. Sabía que la noticia no iba a caerle muy bien a la gemela.

"A Naomi qué? Dijo Emily algo desesperada.

"La han llevado de urgencia para operarla…sufrió un tiro de parte de los maleantes justo antes de que llegáramos nosotros a rescatarlo….Esta muy grave Emily…es posible que no…"

"Que no qué?"

"Que no sobreviva la operación"

* * *

James y Panda

"Lo conseguí!" dijo James a Pandora la cual lo miraba sonriente al ver la alegría que le daba ganar al hermano de las Fitch.

"Me debes…cuándo? Otros 50 quid…" le decía James a otro chico más o menos de su edad que frustrado le pagaba todo lo que tenía y se iba caminando.

"Quien más quiere tratar su suerte contra el gran James Fitch, el Fitch-o-Nator" decía Pandora riéndose al ver la fila de chicos que quería jugar contra James.

Llevaban horas estancados en ese lugar y aunque al principio parecía que no tendrá mucha salida, James se había encargado de apostar y ganar casi 200 libras solamente jugando videojuegos contra los chicos locales. Hasta una cervezas se habían ganado, y lo menor de todo es que Pandora y él se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no se lo pasaba así de bien con alguien. Le parecía extraño la felicidad y la gracia que le causaba estar junto al hermano de las gemelas. Y de pronto, la Dra. Pandora Moon se había olvidado del resto de su vida adulta y volvía a ser esa chica inocente y risueña de sus días en Roundview. Antes de que la vida la hiciera crecer y tener que lidiar con los problemas de infidelidad y el resto de las cosas que los adultos sufren, ella era la persona más feliz del mundo. Y junto a James, a pesar de que solo lo conocía por algunas horas, se sentía esa persona que había olvidado ser hacía mucho tiempo.

"Qué tal si te apuesto yo" Le dijo Pandora a James, mientras el terminaba de jugar contra un chico de origen hindú que frustrado le entregaba 10 libras más a James y salía de ahí derrotado.

"Pero tiene que ser el juego que yo escoja" decía pandora buscando entre los juegos que aparecían en la consola.

"Venga, vale… y que cojones piensas apostarme? Si no traes ni un puto duro encima." Le dijo James mirándola sonriente al ver como Pandora tomaba el mano la consola en mano.

"No se…apuéstame lo que quieres…no tiene que ser dinero…"

De pronto James un poco pensante decidió que era lo que quería de la rubia.

"Está bien…" dijo tomando en mano el mando izquierdo y empezando a jugar. "Dime que quieres si me ganas..."

Pandora pensó un momento.

"Bueno, si yo gano tú tienes que…llamar a tu padre y pedirle ayuda y no dejar que te llame idiota…"

"Joder…vale…trato hecho…"

"Y si gano yo?" Le dijo James a Pandora sin saber que le iba a contestar.

"Si ganas tu" Pandora le dijo mirándolo fijamente "Te hago lo que esperabas que te hiciera cuando nos conocimos ayer.."

"Espera…cómo?" Le dijo James mirándola mientras Pandora reía a carcajadas.

"Te voy ganando….creo que pronto volveré a ver al señor Fitch de nuevo…"

"No…no…espera" Decía James tratando de jugar mientras que Pandora seguía ganándole.

"Concéntrate James...que vas perdiendo…"

"Pero como quieres que me concentre mujer…pero tú sabes lo que me está proponiendo? Me vas a hacer un striptease?"

Pandora solo se podía reír mientras trataba arduamente de ganarle al joven rubio que no cada dos segundo la volvía a mirar asombrado.

"Eso es solo si me llegas a ganar…que lo dudo….soy triple campeona en la Play…tienes todas la de perder mi querido Sr. Fitch."

* * *

Tony y Effy y Dom

Tony tomo el teléfono para darle la mala noticia a su hermana Effy. Nunca pensó que tendría que decirle esto con lo frágil que estaba en la cárcel pero no tenía otra opción, ella esperaba su llamada arduamente.

"Eso no puede ser Tony…" Le decía su hermana al otro lado del teléfono muy afligida. Aunque tenía a Dom a su lado, no lograba dejar de llorar al solo saber todo lo que estaba pasando con su mejor amiga.

"Dime que me estas mintiendo Tony…dime que no es verdad"

"Quisiera poder decirte que estoy bromeando cariño…pero no lo estoy. Ahora mismo nos acabamos de enterar y no sabes cómo está todo…Emily esta inconsolable…yo es que no se ni que hacer para tratar de calmarla. Si no fuera por Katie…"

"Dios…Emily…pero como pudo pasar esta tragedia Tony…si ya había sobrevivido el cáncer. Como pudo ser que esto pasara. Es todo tan injusto hermano…tan jodidamente injusto…"

Effy cerró el teléfono con su hermano y se aferró en los brazos de Dom, que trataba lo mejor para consolarla.

"Que ha pasado mi amor…cuéntame…porque estas llorando así?"

"Es Naomi, Dom…" le decía muy afligida.

Dom tomo un poco de aire y sintió como sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas. Quizá no había conocido mucho tiempo a Naomi pero la apreciaba muchísimo y sabia cuanto la quería Effy.

"Ha fallecido?"

"No…Dios…todavía no….estar muy grave. Está en coma y no responde a nada. Y está en un hospital en la mitad de la selva amazónica donde no tienen el servicio que ella necesita. Le indujeron el coma para mantenerla viva mientras que pueda hacer algo. Pero la esperanza es muy poca Dom…es prácticamente como si hubiese muerto. Los médicos le dan solo unas horas de vida."

"Pero sigue viva cariño" Le dijo Dom más aliviado a su novia mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

"Mientras que haya vida, hay esperanza…vamos a esperar lo mejor."

"Tienes razón mi amor…no sé qué haría si tú no estuvieras aquí" le dijo Effy a su novio mientras le daba otro beso. "No sé si podría sobrevivir todo esto sin ti a mi lado. Eres mi ángel de la guarda."

* * *

Katie y Thomas

"Panda?"

"No…no es Panda, JJ…es Katie…por favor déjame hablar con Thomas…"

JJ miro a el que ahora era su mejor amigo Thomas y le fue a entregar el teléfono diciéndole que era Katie Fitch, pero Thomas no le apetecía hablar con esa bruja. Lo primero que hizo tener el teléfono en sus manos fue colgarlo.

"Pero será idiota" dijo Katie furiosa, mientras tomaba una vez más la tarjeta de llamadas en su mano y empezaba a marcar una vez más el número de JJ. Thomas nunca le contestaba el suyo.

"JJ…no me vayan a colgar de nuevo. Esto no es ningún chiste…es algo urgente, vale?"

"No es JJ…es Thomas…que cojones puede ser tan urgente que nos tienes que llamar tan tarde noche?"

"Es Naomi…Thomas…Naomi está muy grave…está a punto de morir…"

"Cómo?"

Thomas se paró de su silla dejando caer el vaso de ron escoces que tenía en la mano. Detrás de el venia JJ con una tasa de té que se había preparado algunos minutos atrás.

"Pero como puede ser? Ese hijo de puta de Cook…siempre lo supe…que esto no terminaría bien si Cook estaba involucrado."

"Ahora mismo no hay porque echar culpas a nadie…ahora mismo lo que necesitamos es que nos ayuden con las oraciones y estas cosas…yo aquí estoy con Emsy pero no he podido contactar a Gina la mama de Naomi…será que tú eres capaz de buscarla…de darle la mala noticia?"

"Claro que si" Le dijo Thomas buscando las llaves del coche de JJ y empezando a salir por la puerta. "Más tarde te llamo yo para contarte como nos ha ido. Voy a la casa de Gina inmediatamente." Dijo Thomas que junto con JJ cerraban la puerta de su casa.

"Toma amigo…mejor conduce tu" le dijo a JJ el cual se dio cuenta que Thomas estaba un poco embriagado y no podía conducir por sí solo.

"Y dónde vamos?" Le contesto JJ.

"Vamos a romperle el corazón a la madre de Naomi." Le dijo Thomas tomando la taza de té de la mano de su amigo JJ y pidiéndole que prendiera el coche.

* * *

Cook

"Que cojones hace este aquí, háganlo que salga…no lo quiero aquí…no quiero que este aquí mientras que…mientras que esperamos su muerte."

Emily empujo a Cook del medio y volvió hacia donde estaba su hermana la cual la abrazo y la dejo llorar desconsoladamente.

La última persona que quería ver en el mundo ahora mismo era a James Cook porque a pesar de que él no era el que había halado el gatillo, ella lo consideraba el asesino de Naomi.

Cook mientras tanto no decía nada. Se quedaba sentado en la silla fumando un cigarrillo mientras jugaba con el grillete que tenía puesto en pie hacía ya más de un par de horas. No pensaba quitárselo, no pensaba huir…solo pensaba lo injusto que era que el solo se mereciera ir a la cárcel cuando Naomi, que no había nunca hecho daño a nadie estuviera a punto de morir. Él era el que se merecía morir. Esa bala era para él y no para Naomi.

Las lágrimas caían sin prejuicio de los ojos de Cook mientras trataba de mantener la calma. Pero dentro de sí mismo ya la calma nunca más existiría. Si Naomi llegara a morir, no habría en su vida razón para seguir viviendo. Y se sentía un egoísta porque sabía que Naomi no era de él. Sabía que Naomi era de Emily y que él no se merecía ni siquiera sentir la mitad de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pero muy dentro de sí mismo ese amor que sentía por su mejor amiga era demasiado y ya era demasiado tarde para aclamar ese fuego que ya nunca más lograría apagar.

"Logramos encontrar a un médico en la capital que nos da algo más de esperanza" decía Tony caminando hacia donde estaban Emily con Katie sentadas abrazándose.

"Cómo?" decía Cook, poniéndose de pie no sin antes sentir la mano del guardia de seguridad británico que tenia de sombra que lo forzaba a sentarse.

"Viene en Jet privado, Michelle logrado con unos contactos en Brasil que lo traigan aquí y está a unos minutos de aterrizar…dice que puede lograr parar el daño que ha hecho la bala en el hígado…y que lograría con un trasplante…"

"Un trasplante?"

"Si…un trasplante de hígado…lograría darnos un poco más de esperanza"

"Bueno, y que esperan...cuando la puede operar?"

"Eso es lo que no sabemos…estamos esperando para encontrar un órgano…en cualquier momento nos pueden llamar."

"Que no esperen más…yo le doy el mío" dijo Cook poniéndose de pie una vez y olvidándose del guardia que lo seguía un poco furioso.

"Eso no es así de fácil Cook…no cualquier persona puede donar un órgano u otro…" le dijo Tony señalándole al guarda que dejara que Cook se acercara a ellos.

"Yo lo se…yo sé que eso…Y Naomi y yo somos compatibles…nos hicimos prueba de compatibilidad hace un mes atrás…aquí mismo…con el Dr. Villegas…el oncólogo…búsquenlo….él les dirá. Naomi y yo somos compatibles y yo le donare el órgano y ya está."

"Tú no le darás nada a Naomi…no queremos nada de ti maldito idiota…" le decía Emily con muchísima rabia.

"Espera Emily…sé que estas furiosa…pero si Cook se está ofreciendo…Ahora mismo no podemos dejar que la rabia que le tienes te bloquee la mente." Le decía Katie a su hermana mientras la tomaba de la mano.

"Ya pero es que…que me hagan la prueba a mí. Naomi es mi novia y yo le daré el hígado…si yo soy compatible yo se lo daré."

Después de un momento de silencio una enfermera que estaba en la sala con todos esperando para darles noticias les interrumpió la conversación.

"Siento informarles que no es así de fácil como que cualquiera de ustedes le puede dar el órgano a la paciente. Los órganos que están donando son de gente que ha fallecido…el hígado es único y sin el…el paciente puede morir."

"Que quiere decir eso?" dijo Emily algo confusa.

"Que ninguno de los dos puede donar el órgano porque el que le done el órgano a Naomi debe estar muerto, Emsy" le contesto Katie a su hermana.

"Es así" dijo la enfermera.

Emily callo sentada en el sofá al darse cuenta de las alternativas. No sin antes ver como Cook se acercaba a la enfermera para preguntarle algo en voz baja.

"Y qué tal si…si yo fuera compatible y muriera…entonces le daría mi hígado a Naomi?"

"Por favor Cook…no digas tonterías" dijo Katie un poco furiosa.

"Si ese fuera el caso, Sr. Cook…no veo porque no…pero como le dije…es solo si ese fuera el caso.

Cook se quedó pensante por un momento. Se puso sus manos sobre la cabeza y tomo un poco de aire y luego empezó a caminar hacia donde está el guardia de seguridad parado esperándolo. Antes de eso se dio la vuelta hacia la enfermera una vez más y mirando a su alrededor empezó a sonreír un poco he hizo una última pregunta.

"Señorita?"

"Si dígame Sr. Cook"

"En que parte del cuerpo queda el hígado?"

Apenas la enfermera inocentemente se tocó en su cuerpo la parte donde podría estar el hígado sin darse cuenta que en lo que fueron cuestión de segundo Cook hizo una maniobra y le logro quitar la pistola al guardia y se dio un tiro en la cabeza en frente del resto de los que estaban ahí, no sin antes decir una últimas palabras. "Díganle a Naomi que la amo más que a mi propia vida."


	3. SERIE 3

**SERIE 3**

Emily

Nunca le gustaron los funerales. Inclusive cuando era más joven y algún familiar o amigo viejo de la familia moría ella se escondía o se hacia la enferma para que sus padres no la obligaran a ir al entierro. Inclusive al funeral de Freddy, uno de sus mejores amigos había encontrado una excusa para no ir. Pero esta vez, por primera vez Emily Fitch tenía un compromiso que no podía dejar de cumplir. Le había prometido a la persona más importante de su vida que la acompañaría a este entierro, aunque por dentro era lo que menos le apetecía en la vida.

"Estas bien, mi amor?" le decía Emily a su novia la cual se encontraba tan frágil desde el trasplante y el viaje a Bristol que la habían tenido que traer en silla de ruedas.

"Si…así estoy bien" Le decía Naomi con su voz apocada mientras sentía la mano de Emily como le sobaba el cuello entre su cabello y la llevaba hasta el frente de la gran iglesia.

"Queridos hermanos…" decía el padre que comenzaba la misa que había pedido Naomi para Cook, aunque sabían todos los que estaban ahí Cook que quizá nunca había pisado una iglesia…posiblemente desde su bautizo.

"Estamos aquí reunidos hoy en parte para lamentar la muerte y celebrar la vida de nuestro querido hermano James Cook Jr., el cual perdió la vida a sus pocos 26 años…"

Había sido difícil para Emily y para todos conseguir que este párroco diera la misa para Cook. Por la manera que había muerto y por la mala fama que tenía en todo Bristol y más allá…había sido casi imposible conseguir a alguien que se encargara de darle divina sepultura a su amigo.

Pero todo lo habían hecho por Naomi. Porque aunque Cook era amigo de todos, inclusive JJ, el cual una vez fue su mejor amigo, todavía resentía la manera como Cook había ejecutado las cosas. Todo lo que Cook había hecho lo había llevado a este momento. Y para nadie más que para Naomi, su vida no era en verdad digna de celebrarse ni su muerte digna de lamentarse.

En esencia, todo está pantomima del funeral de Cook era para agradar a Naomi la cual había estado tan grave y la cual solo había podido sobrevivir gracias a la última locura de James Cook.

Inclusive la muerte de Cook había sido una locura. Toda su vida lo había sido, y parado en frente de sus amigos y familiares Thomas no sabía exactamente que decir sobre el hombre que nunca había considerado su amigo.

"Que más palabras se puede decir de un hombre que vivió la vida como quiso y murió por lo que el más amaba…"

Después de que cada uno JJ, Thomas, Pandora, y hasta la misma Katie se había puesto de pie y compartido algo sobre Cook era el turno de Emily…la cual no sabía que decir exactamente.

"Cook nunca fue en verdad mi amigo. "Dijo Emily con un poco de amargura en su voz, aunque queriendo decir las palabras lo menos dolorosas posibles. Sabía que esto era para Naomi, para el duelo que tenía a ese chico que se había cruzado en sus vidas y no había traído más que dolor, locura y malos ratos. Pero por alguna razón Naomi lo había querido…y el la había querido a ella. Y eso era lo que más le dolía a Emily. Que había sido Cook y no ella la que había dado su vida por salvar la de Naomi. Le resentía que le hubiera quitado ese privilegio. Que le hubiera robado eso de sus manos. Porque ese sacrificio que Cook había hecho para Naomi era algo que Emily nunca podría superar. Aunque también fuera el mismo que le devolviera la vida a la persona que ella más adoraba en el mundo.

"Pero no puedo negar que a pesar de sus métodos poco tradicionales y su manera de ser, Cook vivió la vida como quiso y que gracias a su muerte…" dijo cogiendo un poco de aire para no dejarse llorar. "Gracias a su muerte ahora soy yo la que he recobrado a _mi_ vida" Siguió diciendo mientras miraba a Naomi que a pesar de las lágrimas logro regalarle una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias por tu vida, por tu audacia, por tu pasión y por el amor que tuviste hacia alguno de nosotros James Cook…siempre te tendremos cerca"

* * *

Effy

Ese día no fue el mejor de los días para Effy Stonem. Aunque todavía le quedaban meses para recobrar su libertad, lo que menos le importaba ahora mismo era ser libre. La verdad es que le daba igual porque donde estuviera Effy Stonem ahí siempre lograba su objetivo. Fuera adentro o afuera.

Pero ese día las cosas eran distintas. Ese día se encontraba sola porque inclusive Dom, que usualmente la acompañaba estaba en Bristol en el funeral de él que una vez fue uno de los amores de su vida.

Cook y Effy fueron leyenda una vez. Cook y Effy había hecho cosas juntas que nunca nadie hubiera creído posible. Y el estar tan lejos en este último gran momento de lo que fue la vida de Cook le hacía arder por dentro.

Al final de día, después de compartir un cigarrillo con su compañera de celda Effy había logrado llorar un poco detrás de un pasillo mientras todas mujeres estaban afuera tomando el aire. Fue el único momento donde de pronto todo se le vino abajo y empezó a pensar en cómo había destruido la vida de los dos hombres que había amado más en su vida. Freddy McClair y James Cook.

Y los había querido tanto, de una manera tan distinta…de su propia manera pero los había querido por igual. Y le parecía tan romántico y al mismo tiempo le daba un poco de envidia que al final del día Cook había optado quitarse la vida por Naomi y no por ella.

"Dios, soy la mujer más asquerosa del mundo" se decía a si misma solo por pensar eso. Como podía desear que alguien más se quitara la vida por ella? No había sido la vida de Freddy suficiente?

Y aunque quería a su amiga Naomi, le tenía muchísima envidia porque sabía que a pesar de sus fallas, al final Naomi no había tenido uno sino dos personas que darían la vida por salvar la de ella. Aunque le parecía lo más justo. Naomi era mucha mejor persona que ella. Naomi era mucho más bondadosa, mucho más inteligente, hasta mucho más bonita que ella…por lo menos eso era lo que consideraba ella misma.

Y ahora en su celda se sentía sola. Todos estaban a su lado, dándole el pésame a Naomi por la falta de Cook cuando a ella ese vacío lo había sufrió por mucho más tiempo. Cook hasta el último momento había optado por estar cerca de Naomi…inclusive cuando estaba fugitivo. Pero era ella, Effy, la que se merecía el luto…ella llevaba el luto de Cook desde hacía tanto tiempo. No era justo. La vida no era justa para Effy Stonem. A ella todo siempre terminaba arruinándole la existencia.

* * *

Pandora y Thomas

"Hola" le decía Thomas a Pandora la cual estaba sentada al otro lado de Lara, la mujer de JJ hablándole sobre algo del trabajo. Desde que había pasado todo hacía dos semanas Pandora había estado ignorando a su marido y solo había vuelto por sus cosas cuando sabía que Thomas no estaría en casa.

Para entonces Pandora se había vuelto a mudar con su madre y hasta había ido a ver a un abogado para cotizar el divorcio de Thomas el cual todos los días le escribía una carta, un texto, o le dejaba un mensaje de voz en su teléfono pidiéndole que lo escuchara.

Pero aunque a Pandora le dolía todo esto que estaba pasando, en cierto modo se sentía liberada. Se sentía libre de esas cosas que una vez había amargado su vida al cien por ciento.

"Lara por favor, vamos a ver si todavía queda un poco de ese postre delicioso que sirvieron hace un rato atrás" le decía Pandora caminando lejos de y dejando a Thomas junto a JJ con la palabra en la mano y sin dirigirle ni el saludo.

Thomas bajo la cabeza mientras miraba tristemente a su amigo JJ.

"No te preocupes amigo…esto tomara más de un día."

"Lo se JJ…pero cada día que pasa es un día menos junto a ella. Y míranos…Freddy muerto…Cook muerto…a Naomi casi la perdemos…Effy en la cárcel…la vida es un suspiro. No quiero perder más tiempo lejos de ella, mi amigo…Pandora es mi vida."

* * *

Katie y James y alguien más…

"A qué hora crees que se terminara esta velada…tengo cosas que hacer y esta corbata me tiene el cuello hecho polvo"

Katie puso los ojos en blanco al notar la inmadurez de su hermano menor. Aunque sabía que a veces ella misma podía ser igual de inmadura, después de todo lo que había pasado sentía que este no era el momento para que James estuviera actuando como el niñato que siempre había sido.

"Espero algún día crezcas, niñato de mierda" le decía Katie dejando a su hermano solo y caminando elegantemente hacia donde se encontraba Naomi y Emily abrazadas hablándose.

Pero antes de llegar a su destino de pronto vio de reojo a alguien que no esperaba ver ahí y que no había visto en la iglesia. Ahí, impresionantemente vestido estaba Tony Stonem…junto a otro chico un poco desgarbado y flacuchento de lentes que parecía su guardaespaldas.

"Tony" dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose a los dos chicos que venían hacia ella para saludarla.

"Katie" Le dijo Tony mientras le daba dos besos y la introducía a su amigo que se la quedaba mirando fijamente.

"Katie, este es Sid…mi mejor amigo y también amigo de Effy…Sid…esta es la hermana de Emily Fitch…Katie…"

"Mucho gusto" le dijo Sid con una sonrisa algo incomoda.

"Igualmente" Le dijo Katie dándole dos besos ficticios y volviendo a hablar con Tony y sonriéndole descaradamente a pesar del lugar donde estaban.

Y aunque trato de seguir la conversación, Sid no pudo en verdad saber de lo que hablaban Tony y Katie porque apenas se dio la vuelta de pronto veía a su mejor amigo caminando casi de la mano de la gemela y dejándolo solo como siempre solía hacerlo.

"Genial" se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba un poco de comida de una mesa buffet.

"Que te parece genial?" le decía una voz medio ronca que venía del otro lado de la mesa.

"A.. No…nada…" le contestaba Sid al chico rubio que no paraba de embutirse todo lo que podía en la boca mientras seguía llenando la montaña de comida que ya traía en el plato.

"Cuanto te apuesto que mi hermana y tu amigo se echan un polvo antes de terminarse la velada?" le dijo el chico un poco sonriente.

Sid no pudo contener la risa, algo que hizo que el resto de los invitados los cuales se mantenían hablando en voces muy bajas pararan para mirarlos.

"20 quid" le dijo Sid a James el cual le daba la mano para cerrar el trato y le señalaba para sentarse juntos afuera a comer.

"Entonces tu eres hermano de…las gemelas…"

"Si…afortunada y desafortunadamente…yo soy la víctima"

Sid volvió a tratar de reírse pero esta vez pudo contenerse para no causar más miradas entre la gente a su alrededor.

"Así de malas son?"

"Bueno…no es que sean malas…Especialmente Emsy…es esa que esta allá…ella es la gemela buena…o por lo menos la más buena de las dos. Katie es la malévola…es igual de feroz que mi madre…" le contesto James.

"Bueno, pero no puede ser tan mala como tú dices…es imposible que una persona sea así de perversa…"

"Hay amigo…que inocente eres. Mi hermana es tan mala que sabes cómo sé que ya tengo esas 20 libras que me apostaste en mi bolsillo?"

"No…cómo?"

"Déjame preguntarte algo…tu amigo Tony…está casado, no?"

"Si…con Michelle…por?"

"Esa es la especialidad de mi hermana Katie…los hombres casados. Esos son los que le gustan así que será mejor que me des el dinero ahora mismo y salvas un par de horas de espera. Igual ya están perdidos."

Sid se quedó mirando a Katie y Tony los cuales estaba afuera de la casa hablando en privado y sonriendo y sabía que el chico tenía razón. Ya estaba perdido.

"Pero bueno, esperemos hasta el final de la noche…de pronto algo pasa y no pierdo el dinero…" le contesto Sid a James el cual ya empezaba a ponerse de pie para coger más comida de la mesa.

Casi por instinto, Sid siguió a su nuevo amigo y cogió un poco más de la ensalada rusa y los dos volvieron a sus puesto mientras Sid no dejaba de quitarle la mirada a Katie de encima.

"Te gusta mi hermana" le decía James a Sid dándose cuenta de lo encantado que había quedado el chico con su hermana mayor.

"Está bien" le decía Sid sin dejar de mirarla. "Pero ya creo que como siempre…soy el último en llegar a esa mesa."

De pronto Sid se ponía de pie y se sacaba la billetera del bolsillo y con un poco de furia le entregaba la nota de 20 libras a su joven amigo, el cual sonreía diabólicamente.

"Lo siento mucho mi amigo…James Fitch nunca pierde una apuesta…" le dijo poniendo la nota en su bolsillo y volviendo a su plato relleno de comida mientras veía a su hermana y a Tony Stonem caminando hacia su coche.

"Nunca?" Le dijo Sid al fin mirando hacia James que empezaba una vez más a devorar lo que traía en el plato.

"Solo una vez he perdido una…hace poco tiempo…y no sabes cómo me dolió la perdida."

"A si? Y que perdiste?" Le contesto Sid limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

"Ves esa chica allá…" le dijo James a Sid, apuntando hacia donde se encontraba Pandora.

"La rubia"

"Si…la más alta…"

"Si…perdiste a la chica?"

"No tonto…perdí una apuesta contra ella…ella me gano…y perdí algo demasiado especial…tanto que hasta el día de hoy llevo tratando de ver cómo me las ingenio para ver si lo puedo ganar.

"Ah sí…y que es eso tan especial?"

"Un _striptease_…"

"Bueno, pero si quieres…solo porque me caes bien nos vamos a club de striptease y te pago un baile…la verdad que te lo mereces amigo…"

"No es el baile no me importa…lo que me importa es la bailarina…"

"Ya"

"Entiendes?"

"Más de lo que te puedes imaginar _mate_, más de lo que te puedes imaginar…"

* * *

Naomi

"Estas bien mi amor?" Le dijo Emily a Naomi la cual se encontraba sentada en un sofá a solas mientras el resto de la gente hablaba en bajo en el velorio de Cook.

Estaba cansada de que su novia le preguntara si estaba bien porque parecía ser que ese era su frase favorita desde que había vuelto de Colombia, pero nunca le decía nada porque sabía que Emily todavía está muy dolida y traumada con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses.

Y de cierto modo, Naomi se echaba la culpa a si misma por hacer sufrir a la persona que ella más quería en vida. Sabía que todo lo que habían pasado en el último año no era más que su propia culpa…producto de su propia estupidez. Sabía que desde el momento que le habían diagnosticado el cáncer, ella tenía que haber llamado a Emily y forzado a que dejara el curso en NY que volviera junto a ella.

Pero su orgullo no había dejado que eso pasara. Su orgullo y su terquedad habían causado todo esto. Meses antes de que le diagnosticaran el cáncer, Naomi había planeado pedirle a Emily que se casara con ella pero al llegar el momento se había echado para atrás al enterarse de la beca que le habían dado a Emily en NY.

Hasta ese momento Naomi y Emily habían estado juntas y felices y había hecho todo lo que se había propuesto y mucho más. Pero en el momento en el que a Naomi se le había ocurrido pedirle matrimonio a su adorada novia, el destino le había dado un golpe bajo y las había separado. Y al final cuando paso todo lo del cáncer, su falso orgullo y su terquedad habían hecho que Naomi no llamara a Emily, algo de lo que ahora mismo se arrepentía.

"Quizá deberíamos irnos a casa ya cariño…te ves un poco pálida" le decía Emsy al sentarse a su lado y darle un beso en la mejilla.

"No mi amor…te lo juro que estoy bien. Estoy cansada…pero bien…te lo prometo."

"Estas segura?" le decía Emily tomando el plato de su novia para ponerlo a un lado.

"Si mi amor" le decía Naomi con ganas de gritar que la dejara en paz. "Completamente segura."

* * *

Tony y Katie

En su esencia natural, Tony Stonem y Katie Fitch eran la misma persona. Los dos eran creídos, llenos de sí mismos, demasiado egoístas para ver y considerar a alguien más y sus propios peores enemigos. Por eso fue tan fácil caer en las redes uno del otro y de pronto lo que fue cuestión de minutos de pasión después de la tragedia de Cook, Naomi y Emily se convirtió en algo cotidiano.

De pronto de solo un polvo para pasar el mal rato, Katie y Tony empezaron a verse semanalmente y a veces días entre semanas cuando con la excusa de ir a ver a su madre a Bristol, Tony se escapaba de Michelle que usualmente estaba demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta.

Y nadie más que Sid, el mejor amigo de Tony sabía lo que estaba pasando porque Katie no se atrevía a confesarle a nadie…especialmente a Emily lo que estaba haciendo con el guapetón del hermano de Effy.

Y al pasar las semanas y convertirse en meses, y con la vuelta de Naomi a casa, Katie no tenía ya excusa para quedarse con Emily y tenía el tiempo y el lugar libre para verse y revolcarse con Tony Stonem las veces que quisiera. Poco a poco paso de ser algo casual a ser algo muchísimo más convencional. Y Katie pasó de ser simplemente la chica con la que Tony se echaba un polvo a ser prácticamente su mujer. Katie era la otra.

"Que vas a hacer este fin de semana _babe_? Le decía Tony a Katie mientras ella le arreglaba el nudo de la corbata antes de dejarlo en la estación de tren.

"No sé, quizá iré a ver cómo andan las chicas…llevo días que no las veo. Y todo por culpa tuya" Le decía Katie cogiéndolo de los brazos y robándole un beso.

"Qué tal si te vienes conmigo a Londres y nos pasamos un tiempo en mi casa…Michelle está de viaje y puedo mandar al servicio a descanso si quiero. Estoy cansado de estar en Bristol…ya aquí no hay que más hacer…hay un restaurante que descubrí el otro día que creo que te va a encantar…"

"Espera, quieres que me quede en tu casa?"

"Claro"

"La casa que compartes con tu mujer?"

"Claro…y a dónde más?"

"No se Tony…no me parece"

"Que no te parece que?" le decía Tony burlándose un poco de ella. "Ahora que pasa…te vas a volver la mujer recatada que no es capaz de acostarse con un tipo en la cama de su mujer? Venga ya, Katie Fucking Fitch…si lo hicimos detrás de la habitación donde tenían velando a Cook…no me digas que estas volviéndote una "chica buena"

"Sabes que no…_Dios_…ni lo pienses. Yo no soy de esas…solo que, pues que no se…preferiría no ver dónde vives con tu mujer. Eso es todo."

"Y eso?" Le decía Tony mientras la abrazaba con sus manos en las caderas. "Tiene celos mi chica mala?"

"Celos de la vaca de tu mujer?...ni lo sueñes Stonem. Ella es la que tiene que tener celos de mi…solo mírame."

Tony sonreía descaradamente al ver a Katie darse la vuelta para mostrarle lo buena que estaba.

"Buen punto" decía Tony todavía sonriendo.

"Bueno…entonces piénsatelo. Tienes dos días para pensarlo. Si quieres un buen rato en Londres estaré sin Michelle hasta el martes de la próxima semana. Es solo mandarme un texto y tienes el billete comprado. No tienes ni que gastar una libra en esta transacción."

"Venga, vale…me lo pienso. Ahora vete que te va a dejar el tren y francamente estoy cansada de verte la cara de pervertido" le decía Katie dándole otro beso demasiado apasionado para un lugar tan público.

"Venga…me voy antes de que en entren las ganas de nuevo…mira que con esos besos…"

Sin dejar de mirarse, Tony se zafaba del abrazo de Katie Fitch y luego se dejaban ir de la mano mientras caminaban cada uno para su próximo destino. Después de un momento Katie miraba una vez más a ese chico que la tenía un poco colgada de los nervios y notaba que él estaba parado ahí mirándola alejarse y sonriéndole.

"Venga otro beso más…para el viaje." Le decía ella corriendo hacia el rápidamente y dándole otro beso y dejando que le diera una palmadita en el culo. "Ahora si…vete ya Stonem que me estas empezando a caer igual de pesado que tu hermana."

Y así salía ella caminando tan elegantemente como siempre lo hacía. Mirando a veces hacia Tony que no dejaba de mirarle el culo hasta que al final ella se desparecía por el pasillo para ir a buscar el coche en el aparcadero.

Los estaban viviendo la mentira más grande de sus vidas porque los dos creían que lo que tenían era simplemente un juego fugaz…pero saben lo que dice la gente de jugar con fuego? Al final el que juega con fuego termina quemándose igual.

* * *

Pandora y Lara y alguien más…

"Ya vienen para acá."

"Pues menuda mierda…no he terminado la última parte del vestido de Jessica…

"venga, pues llévatelo a casa y lo terminas y te llamas para yo ir a por el a tu casa."

"Está bien…crees que podremos vernos este fin de semana…tengo algo que hablar contigo."

Pandora Moon y Lara Jones se habían vuelto igual de amigas que lo eran JJ y Thomas, pero ahora con la separación entre él y Panda las cosas cambiaban mucho. Antes de la separación eran ese tipo de parejas que salían a todo juntas, que iba a los eventos de los hijos y que se apoyaban unos a otros. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado porque cada vez que JJ traía a Thomas a casa para cenar, que parecía ser cada noche en las últimas semanas, eso forzaba a que Pandora saliera corriendo de casa de Lara evitar verse con el que pronto seria su ex marido.

Y entre todo lo que estaba pasando, Pandora se había prometido contarle a su nueva mejor amiga lo que le estaba pasando en el hermano menor de las gemelas, James Fitch. Pero no había tenido tiempo de contarle bien la historia.

"Si quieres nos vemos para tomarnos algo el sábado por la tarde. JJ llevaran a los niños al acuario. Te parece?"

"Me parece perfecto" le decía Pandora la cual llegaba a su casa llena de paquetes y bolsas con telas y secuencias para terminarle el vestido de Halloween a su ahijada Jessica, la hija de Lara y JJ.

"Hola" le decía James el cual todas las tardes se encontraba en frente de su casa con ramo de flores esperando a Pandora llegara.

"Que haces aquí de nuevo?"

"Te traje las flores de hoy"

"Ni que yo fuera una tumba para que me tengas que traer flores a diario."

Ignorándola, James entraba tras ella a su piso, quitándole las bolsas de las manos y cerrando la puerta.

"Nunca te dije que podías entrar."

"Solo te estoy ayudando." Le decía James sonrientemente y le empezaba a poner los víveres en la lacena mientras Pandora colocaba las telas en la mesa de la cocina.

"Tampoco te he dicho que me guardes las cosas."

"Tienes todo tan desordenado, no entiendo cómo puedes vivir en este de orden Panda…me recuerda cuando vivían en casa Katie y Emily…su habitación también era así…cosas tiradas por todos los lados."

"Ah, y además entrar sin permiso a mi casa y arbitrariamente empezar a colocar los vivieres en mi lacena ahora también se te ha dado por criticarme."

"No te estoy criticando, solo es un comentario. A mí eso del desorden no me molesta. Siempre mantienes todo limpio…solo algo tirado. Supongo que podríamos llamarlo tú "propio" orden…la verdad que me hace hasta un poco de gracia."

"Pues me alegro por ti…cuando te vas a marchar?"

"Creo que podríamos hasta llegar a un acuerdo si lo que pasa es que te da pereza recoger. A mí me da pereza planchar mi ropa y lavar los trastos…que tal si decimos que yo recojo la casa y tú haces esas dos cosas…así nos manejaríamos mejor."

"Sabes…eres igual de fastidioso que tu hermana Katie…venga, sal de aquí que tengo que ponerme a terminarle el vestido a mi ahijada y no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus planes obsesivo-compulsivos de nuestro futuro juntos."

"Entonces todavía tu respuesta es no"

"Claro que lo es…siempre lo es…siempre lo será. No James Fitch…no me casare contigo. Ahora vete de aquí que en verdad tengo demasiado trabajo y tu presencia me está empezando a molestar.

* * *

Emily

"Hola" le decía Emily sonriente a su novia la cual le estaba esperando sentada en el porche cerrado de la casa de su madre, Gina.

"Hola mi amor" le contestaba Naomi dándole un beso y trayéndola un poco hacia ella mientras le halaba el cuello de su chaqueta.

"Guau…alguien se está sintiendo mucho mejor" le decía Emily, la cual obligada por su novia se sentaba en sus piernas y seguía besándola con bastante pasión.

"Siento interrumpirlas chicas, pero Gina quería saber si se van a quedar a cenar…es para echar más patata en la olla." Kieran salía al porche y sin siquiera inmutarse al encontrar a las chicas dándose una morreo les seguía hablando como si nada.

"No ves que estamos algo ocupadas, Kieran" Le decía Naomi dejando de besar a Emily sonriendo un poco. "No seas pesado"

"No quiero ser pesado…solo que tu madre…"

"Dile que no K, que creo que esta chica tiene algo de fiebre…" Le decía Emily riéndose y poniéndole la mano a Naomi en la frente como si le midiera la fiebre. "Creo que me la tendré que llevar a la cama para que no se ponga peor."

Kieran ponía sus ojos en blanco y se devolvía a la cocina diciendo cosas a si mismo mientras que Emily volvía a darle otro beso a Naomi y se reía de ver la cara que ponía el futuro padrastro de su novia.

"Todos los días están más intensos estos dos" le decía Naomi a Emily refiriéndose a los planes de boda de su madre con Kirean.

"Pero son tan tiernos" le decía Emily mirándola a los ojos. "Espero que cuando tú y yo nos casemos seamos igual de tiernas que ellos dos…míralos" Le decía Emily mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la mano a su novia para irse juntas las dos a casa.

"Crees que algún día nos podremos casar?" Le decía Naomi a Emily mientras la agarraba de la cadera y caminaban juntas al coche, dándose besos.

"Si logran pasar la bendita ley…al otro día me casaría contigo." Le contestaba Emily sonriente.

Naomi también le sonreía a su novia al ver la felicidad con que Emily le decía esas cosas. A veces se preguntaba porque tendía a complicar las cosas tanto. Si todo era tan simple. Las dos se amaban, intensamente, con gran locura, con pasión y ternura que tenían desde el primer día. Y aunque por dentro todavía llevaba el dolor de lo que había pasado con Cook se estaba al fin dando la oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero había algo en Naomi que todavía, a pesar de saber todo eso hacía que su felicidad no fuera completa. No entendía lo que era. Era algo muy dentro de sí misma. Algo que la mantenía pendiente y esperando el momento en que pronto esta burbuja de amor que mantenía con Emily volviera a explotar.

"En que piensas mi amor?" Le decía Emily a Naomi mientras empezaba a desvestir a su mujer, ya en la habitación que compartían en su casa, y a llenar de besos su cuello hasta dejar a Naomi con poco oxígeno en su pecho.

"Pienso en lo feliz que somos…y que me hubiera gustado que…"

"Te hubiera gusta que?" Le decía Emily parando un poco la moción y mirando a su novia a los ojos.

"Nada…olvídalo" le contestaba Naomi con los ojos algo llorosos.

Emily apretaba los labios porque podía adivinar lo que podía pasar…pero no quería decírselo. Sabía que todo esto era una vez más sobre Cook. Cook, Cook, Cook…ese chico era un fantasma del cual nunca se podría deshacer.

"Venga mi amor…no te calles" le decía pacientemente mientras le sobaba la mejilla y le besaba una lagrima que empezaba a caer de sus preciosos ojos azules.

"Me hubiera gustado que Cook pudiera haber sido tan feliz como lo somos nosotras."

Emily la tomaba en brazos. No creía poder seguir lo que estaban haciendo hacia un minuto atrás pero le daba igual porque el solo tenerla cerca era suficiente para ella. Después de casi perderla por dos veces le daba gracias al cielo por cada minuto…inclusive por cada segundo que la tuviera cerca. Y pacientemente volvía de la mano a la cama con ella y la desvestía y le ponía el pijama y luego se metía a la cama con ella.

Desde que habían vuelto a Bristol no habían podido pasar de ese punto porque Naomi siempre terminaba mencionando algo sobre Cook y al final no habían podido hacer el amor. Pero a Emily eso le importaba poco. Aunque el fantasma de Cook estuviera ahí, ella era la que tenía a Naomi a su lado…viva y feliz a su lado. Y no se iba a dar por vencido. Sabía que solo habían pasado dos meses y medio desde la muerte de su mejor amigo y entendía que su novia todavía estuviera afectada. Suponía que si fuera la situación contraria, Naomi también la entendería.

Antes de dormirse Emily miraba las estrellas desde la ventana y le pedía al cielo ayuda para esfumar el fantasma de Cook de la cabeza de Naomi. Esperaba con ansias el día en que Cook fuera solamente un recuerdo vago en la memoria su novia.

"A ver si decides irte de nuestras vidas por fin James Cook…estas empezando a caerme mal, amigo"

* * *

Effy y Dom

"Cariño…conseguí la audiencia!" le decía Effy a Dom mientras lo abrazaba alegremente.

Para Dom la idea de que pudieran darle una audiencia para apelar la sentencia a Effy no le caía exactamente bien. El abogado que llevaba el caso había encontrado algunas fallas con la sentencia y eso podría significar que Effy saldría de la cárcel antes y aunque esto normalmente para un novio debería ser causa de alegría para Dom no lo era. Lo que había entre Dom y Effy no era exactamente lo más normal.

"Me parece genial" le decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y la volvía a tomar en brazos.

Effy lo miraba con sus ojos azules que embrujaban a todo el mundo y una sonrisa de esperanza pero podía ver la duda que su novio tenia hacia la salida prematura de la cárcel. Dom no lo sabía pero Effy era muy perceptiva y había notado desde que había decidido considerase "pareja" que Dom tenía miedo de que apenas Effy saliera de la cárcel el pasaría a ser plato de segunda mesa. Y ella entienda. Dom no era exactamente el tipo de chico en el cual alguien Effy Stonem se fijaría. Pero ella no era la Effy Stonem de antes. Ya no era esa misma chica con tendencias sociópatas que caminaba por la vida como si el resto de la gente le importara una mierda.

Lo que había pasado hacia solo unos meses atrás con lo de Naomi y Cook había cambiado la manera de pensar. Todo eso la había hecho reaccionar muchísimo más de lo que inclusive ella imaginaba. Y ahora se veía algo más fuerte y más decidida a ser feliz. Veía felicidad al lado de Dom, aunque tenía que admitir que cuando estaba a su lado no había esa adrenalina que tuvo una vez con Cook, con Freddy y hasta con Jaque. Con Dom las cosas eran distintas. Eran más apocabas, más medidas, más reales…quizá eso era lo que Effy Stonem necesitaba en su vida. Un gran trago de la amarga realidad.

* * *

Thomas y Katie

Llevaban meses que no se veían y por supuesto fue una sorpresa un poco amarga para Thomas encontrarse con que Katie era su compañera de asiento en el tren que los llevaría a Londres a ver a uno de sus clientes.

"Como te va Katie?" Le decía muy amablemente mientras ponía su pequeña maleta en el puesto y se preparaba para sentarse.

Hacías mucho tiempo, desde la muerte de Cook que Katie no pensaba en Thomas. La verdad era que Thomas para ella había sido algo pasajero y nunca tuvo mucha importancia. Y aunque lo consideraba uno de sus amigos después de lo que había pasado entre ellos…especialmente lo que había causado Katie la última vez que se habían visto, ella sabía perfectamente que ella, para Thomas, no era exactamente santo de su devoción.

"Súper…gracias" le decía Katie casi sin mirarlo y volviendo a leer la revista que traía ojeando desde hacía casi quince minutos.

"A ti como te va?" Le preguntaba Katie al sentir la tensión empezando a crecer entre los dos. Lo que menos quería es tener que estas incomodan el viaje entero junto a Thomas.

"Sabes…lo mismo…mucho trabajo…esas cosas…" le decía Thomas tratando de evitar mirarla para no tener que mantener la conservación. Pero Katie no se daba por vencido.

"Entonces vas a Londres por trabajo?" Ella le decía siguiendo con el tema un rato más.

"Si…un cliente. Voy por dos días…y tú?"

"Por placer…" le decía Katie un poco sonriente, pensando en Tony que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

"Genial" le decía Thomas, encontrando sus cascos del teléfono y mintiéndoselos en el oído y dándole una señal condescendiente a Katie para no seguir con la conversación.

Para Thomas era extraño no ser amable porque así era como Thomas actuaba. Él siempre era el chico amable que trataba a la gente lo mejor que pudiera. Pero en el caso de Katie Fitch, las reglas cambiaban algo más. Esa mujer que tenía sentada al lado que se sonreía como si la vida fuera un gran chiste era la que le había destruido su matrimonio. Y toda la cortesía que Thomas le podía ofrecer era el aguantarse para no darle un golpe por ser tan completamente de mente. Por dentro su sangre hervía de la rabia que le tenía a esa mujer que ahora estaba a su lado. Y pensaba que hubiese sido mejor para él nunca haberse involucrado con la gemela malévola de los Fitch. Pero como era un hombre de fe, sabía que la vida un día le iba a devolver la bofetada que Katie solía darle a todo el mundo…y el día que lo hiciera Katie no lo iba a resistir. Por eso no hacía nada más. Estaba esperando ese momento. Sabía que algún día tenía que llegar.

Al llegar a Londres los dos se dijeron un adiós algo seco y cada uno cogió por su lado pero al bajar del tren Thomas no pudo evitar lo que le pareció algo increíble y creíble a la vez. Ahí estaba Katie con Tony Stonem dándose un abrazo y luego un beso apasionado. Y le parecía mentira que Katie estuviera una vez más saliéndose con las suyas. Lamentaba la suerte de la mujer de Tony que seguro era la que más tenía que perder en ese asunto. Inclusive, lamentaba un poco al mismo Tony porque sabía que el meterse con Katie Fitch no era algo del cual uno se podía escapar. Katie era alguien que cuando ponía su marca, nadie más la podía borrar. Esperaba que quizá con suerte esta vez las cosas fueran distintas o veía muchísimo sufrimiento en su futuro.

"Hay Katie… puede ser que algún día llegues a conocer a alguien que te ayude a cambiar…sino…esto terminara muy mal" Decía Thomas desde lejos mientras veía a Katie y al hermano de Effy alejarse entre la gente tomados de las caderas. Y así mismo se puso su gorro y se dio la vuelta y volvió al resto de su vida, una vida que desde que había sido tocada por Katie nunca había vuelto a ser igual.

* * *

Sid

"Mi amigo!" Le decía Katie a Sid y lo saludaba de dos besos mientras seguía del brazo de Tony Stonem. La pareja parecía una de esas parejas famosas de Hollywood, vestidos al tres y los últimos cortes de pelo muy fusionista. Sid no cabía en esa ecuación ni que quisiera. Pero aunque no quisiera estaba obligado a ir a todas partes en Londres con Tony y con Katie para no arrebatar sospechas. Después de todo, Tony era el marido de una alta funcionaria y debía mantener las apare ciencias a cualquier lugar.

Pero aunque era patético, a Sid le importaba poco ser la tercera rueda de ese triciclo. A pesar de la manera ruda con la que Katie Fitch trataba a la otra gente, a él le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. Ella siempre lo trataba muy bien. Nunca cuestionaba sus opiniones y hasta lo defendía delante de Tony, algo que nunca antes había hecho con Sid.

Se podría decir que en lo poco que se conocía, Katie y Sid se habían vuelto buenos amigos y hasta hablaban de cosas intimas en los momentos cuando Katie y Tony no se estaba echando un polvo o dándose una sesión de morreos, obviamente.

"Como te está lleno en la nueva compañía Sid?"

"Genial, me gusta mucho…me pagan muy bien"

"A si? Eso suena súper…la verdad que te admiro porque yo con la tecnología soy torpe…creo que hasta mi abuela en Málaga sabe más de cómo arreglar la computadora que yo." Le decía Katie trayéndole a él y Tony algo de tomar.

"Bueno, no es tan difícil…al principio es complicado entenderlo pero luego cuando te acostumbras todos es una rutina…te vuelves experto…" Le contestaba Sid bastante sonriente.

"Si supongo que como todo…pero igual te admiro cariño" le decía Katie poniéndole la mano en el hombro al mejor amigo de Tony.

"Pues ya lo confirme, Michelle no llega hasta el martes así que tenemos todo el fin de semana para gozar" Le decía Tony a Katie mientras la cogía de las caderas para sentarla en sus piernas.

A Sid eso le molestaba algo, primero porque estaban en un lugar público y en cualquier momento podían pillarlos y segundo porque como siempre, no podía evitar gustarle nueva chica de su mejor amigo. Era como algo enfermizo.

"Venga chicos, tengan cuidados que miren donde estamos" les decía Sid a los todos tortolos que se daban besos apasionados muy descaradamente.

Katie se sonreía y se paraba de las piernas de Tony y le daba un beso en la cabeza a Sid para agradecerle por preocuparse por ella. Esto solo hacía que Sid se pusiera aún más nervioso.

"Tranquilo amigo…solo es un beso. Ella no es Michelle…seguro que no se querrá acostarse contigo como lo hicieron en el colegio"

"Te has acostado con Michelle?" Le dijo Katie riéndose de lo que había revelado Tony de Sid.

"Más que acostado…una vez me dijo que aparte de mí, Sid era el mejor polvo que se había echado…puedes creer el descaro?"

Sin decir nada, Sid solo miraba a su comida acordándose de brevemente de todo lo que había pasado con Michelle y lo que había sufrió por culpa de sus deseos.

"Mira quien habla de descarados…de todos los que estamos aquí en esta mesa el más descarado eres tu _babes_" le decía Katie a Tony riéndose mientras le hacía una Sena algo sensual con su boca.

Tony se sonreía y pedía la cuenta al mesero para terminar la comida lo más rápido posible y llevar a Katie a casa.

"Entonces han decidido quedarse en tu casa, Tony…no te parece algo complicado…que tal si Michelle decide volver antes. O si alguno de los vecinos comenta algo."

"Para eso te tenemos a ti…" le decía Tony pagando la cuenta y pidiéndole a el asistente que le trajera su coche.

"A…a mí?" le decía Sid algo nervioso.

"Claro…te quedaras estas dos o tres noches en casa con nosotros. Así si cualquier cosa ya sabes el plan…"

"Ya pero es que yo…" le decía Sid antes de ser interrumpido por Tony.

"Tú me dijiste que no tenías planes para el fin de semana y te dije que Katie estaba aquí…" Tony le decía abriéndole la puerta a Katie para que entrara al coche.

"Si pero pensé que solo sería cenar y esas cosas…"

"No seas ingenuo Sid…que crees que me voy a traer a Katie desde Bristol para solo llevarla a cenar? Venga ya!" le contestaba Tony mientras subía al lado del conductor y ajustaba los espejos del coche.

"Bueno es que yo no empaque…"

"No pasa nada…yo te preso algo más de ropa, te quedas en el cuarto de huéspedes y si cualquier cosa con Michelle ya le instruí al portero que me avise su llegada…Katie se cambia de cuarto y ya estamos. Nada que discutir."

Y sin decir más nada Tony aceleraba el coche y le ponía la mano en la rodilla a Katie la cual sonreía descaradamente. Sid por su parte no estaba muy feliz con la idea de tener que pasarse todo el fin de semana oyendo a Tony echarse a Katie de todas las maneras posible pero no tenía otra opción. Ya no podía negarse ayudarlo. Como siempre, Sid terminaba siendo la tercera llanta de ese triciclo.

* * *

Naomi

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde la muerte de su mejor amigo Cook y Naomi todavía le llevaba flores a su tumba casi a diario. Gracias al Sr. McClair y Karen habían conseguido un puesto al lado de la tumba de Fred, algo se le hacía gracioso a Naomi porque Freds y Cook siempre habían sido inseparables. Pero Naomi no iba a ver la tumba de Freddy. La verdad que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la visitaba tan a menudo. Cuando ella iba a visitar lo hacía para poder hablar y contarle las cosas a tu querido Cookie-Monster. El que Fred estuviera ahí a su lado era solo una coincidencia.

"Emily me volvió mencionar el matrimonio Cookie, pero yo no sé qué decirle." Le decía al sentarse encima de la tumba y empezar a limpiar la con un trapo.

"No es que no quiera casarme con ella. Yo sé que la amo. La amo con locura y sé que ella me ama a mi…pero no sé qué me pasa Cook…Dios…cuanto te extraño…quisiera poder hablarte y que me contestaras" le seguía diciendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Seguro que me dirías…para de ser tan cobarde mi Naomikins" se contestaba ella misma imitando la voz de Cook y su acento. "Crece un par de cojones y cásate ya con tu bollera antes de que yo lo haga por ti"

Al oírse a sí misma Naomi no dejaba de reírse de lo ridícula que sonaba a veces. Después de arreglarle las flores a él y ponerle un ramo pequeño a la tumba de Freds, abría una botella de lager y se tomaba un poco y le hecha un poco encima de la tumba de Cook en señal de que compartían una fría juntos…igual como siempre lo hacían.

"Te acuerdas la primera vez que te conté lo de Emily?" le dijo una vez más mientras se terminaba de tomar la cerveza.

"Fue la noche que nos fuimos todos de campamento y nos metimos los hongos esos que nos alborotaron todos…te acuerdas?" Le decía acariciando el nombre de Cook en la lápida.

"Desde entonces eras uno de mis mejores amigos y todavía lo eres…donde quieras que estés…yo siempre voy a traerte dentro de mí. Siempre va a haber una pequeña parte de ti y de mí que nunca podrá separarse mi Cookie Monster…"

Después de llorar un poco más se puso de pie pero de pronto le vino un poco de mareo y se tuvo que volver a sentar.

"Won, creo que me toma la cerveza demasiado rápido _mate…" _dijo en voz alta mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza y trataba de respirar hondo. "Dios que es esto" se dijo a si misma notando que la verdad no se encontraba bien.

Se puso la mano en el bolsillo y saco el celular para llamar a Emily pero lo pensó bien y decidió esperar un poco más. De pronto no era nada. Estaba bajo mucho estrés. Se sentía agobiada porque todavía no había podido encontrar trabajo y todos la trataban como si fuera de cristal. Le hacía muchísima falta su amigo Cook y Emily la estaba presionando con lo del matrimonio. Podía ser un simple ataque de pánico. Podía ser nada. O quien sabe…

Se acostó completamente encima de la tumba de su mejor amigo y tomo aire puro y miraba hacia al cielo tratando de calmarse y no pensar nada malo. Pero a pesar de que tomaba aire el mareo no se le iba y al revés, solo se le ponía peor.

De pronto no pudo aguantar y a tratar de ponerse de pie no pudo contener el vómito, el cual desafortunadamente cayó encima de la tumba de su otro amigo Freddy.

"Perdona Freds…te prometo que…"

Antes de poder seguir hablando le vino otro mareo y más vómito y no pudo hacer más que correr hasta un caneco de la basura que estaba aledaño a unos árboles cercanos. Ahí vomito muchísimo más y después de limpiarse un poco decidió que tenía que irse a tumbar al coche.

"No puedo conducir así" se dijo así misma después de un rato de esperar que el mareo se le pasara. Peor no quiso llamar a Emily, entonces no tuvo otro remedio que llamar a la otra persona con la cual sabía que podía contar.

"Kieran, es Naomi…estas en clase? Puedes hablar?"

"Para ti siempre estoy disponible cariño…dime…que te pasa?" Le decía su futuro padrastro al otro lado de la línea.

"Necesito que vengas por mí al cementerio…me ha dado algo y no sé qué me pasa…pero sé que no puedo conducir."

"Claro que voy por ti…respira profundo, dame unos minutos y ya voy para allá."

* * *

Pandora y Lara

"Como le gusto el vestido a Jessy?" pregunto Pandora a su mejor amiga Lara después de darse dos besos y sentarse juntas en un café del centro comercial donde habían quedado para verse.

"Quedo encantada…eres una genio" le dijo Lara a Pandora mientras con su mano le pedía a uno de los meseros que les trajeran la carta.

Pandora y Lara habían quedado esa tarde para hablar ya que JJ se había llevado a los niños al acuario para que Lara tuvieras su tiempo libre. Y las dos amigas tenían muchísimo de que hablar. Estaba lo de Thomas, el cambio de actitud de JJ pero antes de hablar de todo eso Pandora le había dicho a su amiga que tenía algo muy urgente que contarle. Y Lara, como siempre tan curiosa, no se pudo esperar a que Pandora se atreviera a contar.

"Bueno, pues no esperemos más…me dijiste que me tenías que contar algo que te está pasando y llevo dos días rompiéndome la cabeza sin saber qué te pasa…cuenta…cuenta"

"No sé ni por donde comenzar" Le dijo Panda antes de pedir lo que iba a tomar.

Después de hacer los pedidos las dos se quedaron un momento calladas, algo que Lara no permitió que pasara por mucho tiempo.

"Venga, comienza por el principio…que ha pasado? Has hablado con Thomas? Han arreglado las cosas?"

"No" Le decía Panda sin saber ni cómo explicarle lo que le estaba pasando a su mejor amiga.

"Es algo…es algo un poco complicado y necesito que me prometas que serás discreta…"

"Claro que lo seré…sabes que soy una tumba…"

"Ya" le decía Pandora un poco nerviosa todavía.

"Y además de discreta también te pido que tengas la mente abierta a lo que te voy a contar…"

"Mente abierta? Discreta? Pero chica…que puede ser lo que me vayas a contar que necesite ser más abierta de mente de lo que ya soy?"

"Creo que me gusta alguien más…" Le dijo Pandora a Lara tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.

"Alguien más? Como así? Alguien más que Thomas…a eso te refieres?"

"Si" le contestaba Panda cogiendo un poco de aire.

Por un momento Lara se quedaba callada sin saber que decirle a su amiga.

"Bueno pero dime algo! Joder…no me dejes en ascuas…"

"Es que no sé qué decirte…."

"No se…dime que hago bien o que hago mal…dime debo hacer sobre este asunto…"

"Por eso es que no has querido escuchar a Thomas? Por esta otra persona?"

"No se…no…yo no he querido escuchar a Thomas porque no se lo merece…porque me ha hecho muchísimo daño y no se merece que lo escuche."

Después de otro momento de silencio mientras el mesero les traía los tragos, Pandora y Lara solo se miraban una a la otra sin hablar. Pero como siempre, Lara no se podía quedar callada la boca mucho tiempo.

"Y quién es? Es alguien de trabajo? Lo conozco? Como se conocieron?"

"_Dios_..." le decía Pandora tomando el trago demasiado rápido. "Esa es la peor parte"

"La peor parte? Porque? No entiendo…" Le contestaba Lara quitándole el vaso de la boca de su mejor amiga para que no tomara el trago tan rápidamente.

"No sé si te puedo contar quien es…es que no me atrevo…" le decía Panda volviendo a tomar otro trago ahora mucho más despacio.

"No, no…ahora me vas a tener que contar quien es…no me puedes dejar así!"

"Está bien…pero por favor no me juzgues." Le dijo Pandora tomando un poco de aire. Después de unos segundos de silencio…empezó a hablar.

"Es James"

"James?" Le dijo Lara sin saber a quién se refería.

"James Fitch…el hermano de las gemelas…"

Lara no pudo contenerse y escupió un poco de la bebida que acaba de llevarse a la boca.

"James Fitch? James Fitch! Pero Panda…Si es niñato.."

"Lo se…"

"Y es demasiado raro…"

"También lo se…"

"Y es el hermano de Katie Fitch…por el amor Dios…"

"No me lo recuerdes amiga…no sé qué me pasa…"

"Te pasa que estás loca…eso no puede ser…"

"Pero lo es…"

"Pero como….pero cuando paso? No entiendo…"

"Fue cuando fuimos a Londres…con lo de Naomi y Cook…regresamos juntos de vuelta y fue cuando encontré a Thomas con Katie y todo se me vino abajo y no se…empezamos a ser amigos…"

Lara solo movía la cabeza de lado a lado en desacuerdo sin saber qué hacer.

"Y no sé ni cómo ni cuándo paso pero de pronto empecé a sentir cosas…"

"Cosas?"

"Si…el empezó a buscarme a diario…a traerme flores, a venir a verme sin yo siquiera pedírselo y…no se amiga….no sé qué hacer…pero empecé a sentirme atraída…"

"Por Dios…"

"Me dijiste que no me juzgarías…"

"No…no te juzgo…solo estoy pensando en Thomas…que va a pasar ahora? El sigue pensando que algún día tú te arrepentirás…que algún día va su volver con el…"

"Lo sé" le dijo Pandora poniéndose las manos en los ojos y empezando a llorar.

"Venga…calma…no te ofusques…esto lo vamos a resolver de alguna manera. Tu todavía quieres a Thomas… o no?"

Pandora paro y lo pensó un minuto y luego le contesto a su amiga.

"Claro que si lo quiero…pero…estoy muy confusa…ahora mismo no sé qué me está pasando."

"Calma…" le decía Lara mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su mejor amiga.

"Que voy a hacer amiga?" Le dijo Panda empezando a llorar aún más fuertemente.

"Todavía no lo sé…" Le contesto Lara con cara preocupada. "Pero algo haremos…yo estoy de tu lado."

* * *

Emily y Gina

"Mi pobre Naomi, se va a morir cuando vea lo que estamos planificando. Ella que no es muy de pasar vergüenzas en frente de la gente."

"Pero si son todos nuestros amigos y la familia…crees que no le va a gustar la sorpresa?"

"Creo que le encantara…que no se lo va a esperar y quizá se haga la que está enfadada pero sé que será el día más especial de su vida."

Emily y su futura suegra Gina se sentaban juntas a planificar todo lo de la comida de compromiso de Emily y Naomi. Ya para ese momento las cosas iban mucho mejor entre las chicas y Emily sabía que con todo lo que estaba pasando, Naomi nunca se esperaría que Emily le pidiera matrimonio en frente de todo el mundo.

"Me gustan estos colores…sé que a Naomi le encantara también. Lo que no se todavía cómo vamos a convencerla para que venga la fiesta. No tenemos ninguna excusa."

Gina tomo en sus manos la tetera y le sirvo un poco más de té a Emily y luego se llenó ella misma la taza.

"Que tal el cumpleaños de Kieran?"

"Cuando cumple años?"

"La otra semana…nunca hacemos nada especial pero esta vez puedo inventar que le estamos festejando su ultimo ano en los 40…"

"Cumple 49?"

"Si…si fuera los 50 sería más fácil…pero vamos que igual Naomi sabe que Kirean y yo somos raros y que seguro que sería más probable que festejáramos los 49 que los 50."

Emily se reía al pensar lo raro que eran la pareja de sus suegros. En verdad nunca había conocido una familia así. No negaba que la de ella también tenían sus cosas pero eran muchísimo más normales que la familia de Naomi. Pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de Naomi. Naomi y su familia eran muchísimo más auténticos y pensaba que el día que Naomi y ella tuvieran hijos y formaran una familia seria genial que fueran así de raros como los Campbell…ella prefería mil veces que sus hijos fueran Campbell antes de que sus hijos fueran Fitch.

* * *

Effy y Michelle

"Hola cariño"

"Michelle...lograste venir!"

Michelle Richardson Stonem y su cuñada Effy siempre habían logrado ser buenas amigas. Aunque al principio de su relación Effy todavía era una chiquilla, los años de conocerse y querer mutuamente a Tony las habían unido y había logrado que se llegaran a querer como si fueran hermanas de sangre.

Por eso Effy, en el día más importante de su vida había llamado a su cuñada para que la viniera acompañar. No era que se sintiera sola. Su hermano Tony y su novio Dom podrían haber venido a acompañarla también. Pero era un día tan importante…tan estresante que prefirió pedirle solo a Michelle que viniera acompañarla. Sabía que Michelle tenía el poder político para influenciar al juez y además también sabía que tenía la calma interior que Effy necesitaba en ese momento.

"Claro que vine Effy…tuve que salirme de varios compromisos pero aquí estoy…estas lista?"

Al oír comenzar la audiencia las dos se pusieron de pie para oír lo que el juez tenía que decir sobre la apelación de Effy.

"Según la ley 29.27 del Estado Británico se escucha hoy la apelación de señorita Elizabeth Marie Stonem de su sentencia…"

Esta era su única oportunidad de regresar a su vida normal. Aquí se las jugaba por todas.

* * *

Naomi

Sin esperar siquiera a su futuro padrastro, Naomi salía del consultorio del médico corriendo hacia afuera a coger un poco de aire.

"Naomi, por el amor de Dios…por favor espérame que ya no estoy tan joven como antes…"

Su padrastro, Kirean salía corriendo atrás de ella la cual se veía muy afligía y se le podía oír llorar. Antes de pasar la calle Airean logro al final acercarse a ella y cogerla entre los brazos.

"Dime que pasa chiquilla…que te ha dicho el medico…ha sido una mala noticia?"

Pero Naomi casi no podía hablar del llanto. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

"Kieran es que yo…" Le decía mirándolo a los ojos sin saber cómo explicarse.

Kieran la miraba con los ojos despepitados son saber cómo hacer para que se calmase.

"Naomi sabes que lo que sea, tu madre, Emily y yo estamos aquí para supero. Sabes las cosas que has superado este año cariño? Han sido muchas…sea lo que sea…de esta también vamos a salir. Pero por favor dime que te pasa antes de que sea yo el que caiga muerto de una ataque al corazón."

Naomi paro un momento y volvió a mirar al hombre que durante los últimos años había logrado querer como a un padre. Como podría explicar lo que le pasaba a Kirean si ni ella misma se lo podía explicar?

"Kieran…lo que pasa es que yo…"

"Tú que, amor…dime…anda…"

"Kieran, que es que…que…que estoy…estoy embarazada."

"Que estas qué?"

"Embarazada"

"Embarazada?" Decía Kieran rascándose la cabeza sin pillar lo que su hijastra le estaba contando. "Pero eso no es posible si tú y Emily…"

"Obviamente no es de Emily, Kieran…"

"Claro…obviamente. Pero entonces tu…"

"No lo sé…ósea…no me acuerdo…ósea…Dios…no sé cómo explicarlo…"

"Bueno, pero calma…quizá es una falla del laboratorio. Vamos una vez más a donde ese médico y que te vuelvan a hacer la prueba."

"No es una falla. El médico me hizo varias pruebas y me aseguro casi el 100 por ciento que estoy embarazada…tengo tres meses."

Después de mirar a la cara a su hijastra, Kirean saco un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y se lo entrego para que se secara las lágrimas. Luego la cogió de la mano y la empezó a llevar hacia donde habían dejado aparcado el coche y los dos caminaban sin decirse nada más. Solo se oía a veces el suspiro de Naomi o una toz preocupante de Kieran. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

Al llegar al coche Kieran no se pudo contener más.

"Por lo menos sabes quién es el padre?" Le dijo Kieran abriéndole la puerta del coche para que entrara.

"No estoy segura…porque no me acuerdo bien. Pero la única explicación seria que fuera James Cook"

"Cook?"

"Si…sería el único hombre con el que pudiera haber, en algún momento, tenido relación para quedar embarazada. Lo que…y sé que no me lo creerás…pero no me acuerdo bien de cuando fue que eso paso. Es como si ese momento hubiera sido borrado de mi mente." Le contaba Naomi mientras empezaba una vez más a llorar.

"Tranquila amor…venga…tranquila. Fue un momento de desliz, a todos nos puede pasar…yo sé que Emily lo entenderá…"

"Por Dios…Emily" decía Naomi casi sin palabras.

Como se lo iba a explicar a Emily? Como iba a poder explicarle a su novia que de pronto, de la nada estaba embarazada y que el hijo podría ser de su mejor amigo el cual ahora estaba bajo tierra? Esto no le podía estar pasando. Esta no podía ser su vida.

* * *

Michelle

"Tony? Gema? Donde está todo el mundo?" Michelle entraba a la habitación que compartía con su marido y veía cosas tiradas en el suelo y le parecía muy raro.

Al salir de su habitación podía ver por un ventanal a una mujer que de lejos le parecía conocida vestida con un bikini y sentada en su jacuzzi entre los que parecían ser Tony y Sid.

"Michelle?" decía Tony saliendo del jacuzzi al ver a su mujer salir por la puerta donde se encontraba con Katie y con Sid dándose un chapuceo en la piscina. "Pensé que volvería el martes."

Michelle miraba a Katie la cual se acercaba a Sid y lo tomaba por el brazo y le decía un hola un poco cortado desde lejos.

"Que hace esa mujer aquí?"

"Katie?" Le preguntaba Tony un poco aludido.

"No…la madre Teresa de Calcuta…quien más?"

"Sid la trajo para acá…parece que tienen un lio…"

"Sid y esa chica? Un lio?"

"Si…desde el funeral de Cook parece que se están viendo. Ella como que vino a unos asuntos de su trabajo a Londres y Sid me llamo y me pidió que los dejara quedarse en casa para que Katie no viera el muladar que es su piso. No creí que fuera problema."

Aunque la excusa sonaba valida, y Katie en ese momento estuviera dándole un beso en la mejilla al mejor amigo de Tony todavía muy dentro de si todo el cuento de que Katie Fitch estuviera saliendo con Sid no le parecía muy creíble.

Pero como no tenía pruebas no podía decir más nada y debía quedarse callada ante la sonrisa falsa y los dos besos que le daba Katie a Michelle la cual era la única que no estaba vestida en traje de baño.

"Qué bueno que volviste temprano Michelle…la verdad que ya me estaba sintiendo un poco aburrida con estos dos chicos que solo saben hablar de coches y de mujeres" le decía Katie al sentarse en la mesa del patio con una toalla amarrada a la cadera y con un bikini que hacía verse demasiado provocativa.

El pobre Sid se sentaba a su lado de la mano de Katie la cual parecía más su madre que su pareja. Y Michelle y Tony, los dos sentados al otro lado se tomaban una copa y se sonreían falsamente.

Era una escena demasiado ficticia inclusive para Katie que estaba acostumbrada a las pantomimas. Pero eso era lo que había en ese momento. Aunque a Katie le hubiese gustado mandar a la mierda a la vaca de Michelle por arruinarle el fin de semana con Tony, no podía hacer más que pretender que estaba con Sid y que solo había venido de paseo para una junta.

"Y a propósito..." decía Tony tratando de sacar la más información posible de la llegan tan inoportuna de su mujer. " Que paso con tu junta en Bruselas, Chelle?"

"Tuve algo mucho más importante que hacer aquí en Londres. De eso quería hablarte. Se trata de Effy."

"De Effy?" Decía Tony algo más interesado en que lo que su mujer tenía que decir.

"Logramos que le recortaran la sentencia por un fallo del fiscal y dentro de unos días quedara completamente libre. El próximo viernes podría estar tu hermana fuera de la cárcel…no crees que eso es una noticia magnifica?"

* * *

Dom

"Que gran noticia" decía Dom a su novia la cual se abrazaba a él y le contaba lo que había pasado en la audiencia.

Pero como sabemos ya, para Dom la salida de la cárcel de Effy era la peor noticia posible y se le veía a leguas en la cara que no estaba muy satisfecho con lo que el resultado.

"No parece una buena noticia, por esa cara que traes." Le decía Effy mirando a su novio a los ojos.

"Que cara?"

"Esa…tienes una cara de amargura…como si te diera rabia que me hubieran dejado salir libre. "

"De que estas hablando mi amor?"

"Ni mi amor ni nada…sé que crees que no me merezco salir antes. Sé que crees que merezco aún más que dos años de sentencia por lo que hice. Se te nota a las leguas que estas enfadado que en menos de un ano este libre…no lo puedo creer, Dom…no lo puedo creer…"

Muy enfadada, Effy le pedía al guardia que la llevara hasta su celda porque no podía ni mirar a el que hasta ese momento había sido su pareja.

Y Dom, aunque estaba enfadado la dejaba ir porque sabía que había llegado la hora. Esta pantomima que estaba haciendo Effy…esa excusa era para alejarse de él. El esto lo sabía de antemano y no se esperaba nada más. Por eso en vez de pedirle al guarda el volver a verla, tomo en su mano su chaqueta y se la puso y salió de ahí inmediatamente sin mirar atrás.

Había llegado el momento de marcharse y no mirar hacia atrás. Para que siquiera hacerlo si sabía que lo que el había tenido con Effy desde el principio tendría una fecha de expiración. Lo que nunca pensó que esa fecha llegaría tan rápido. Ahora solo le quedaba olvidar.

* * *

Katie y Sid

"Esto es una puta mierda, Sid"

"Venga, cálmate mujer…no fue culpa de nadie. Quien podría adivinar que Effy llamaría a Michelle y para que la acompañara a la audiencia…no es culpa de Tony"

"Claro que no es culpa de Tony…es culpa mía por ser la gran estúpida que siempre termina siendo el plato de segunda mesa. Sabes cómo se siente eso Sid? Sabes que significa que siempre haya otra persona más importante que tú en la vida de todas las personas que amas?"

"Si" le dijo Sid mirando a Katie, la cual arreglaba sus cosas para marcharse a Bristol de vuelta a su casa.

"Estoy cansada Sid…absolutamente cansada de siempre ser la mala y la que se lleva los golpes bajos de todo el mundo. Sabes cómo me siento ahora mismo, como una plasta de mierda…"

"Pero no lo eres…no digas eso"

"Claro que si lo digo" le decía Katie la cual empezaba a llorar histéricamente.

"Mi vida siempre termina de esa manera. Y luego la gente pregunta porque soy como soy. Por qué Sid?…dime porque la vida de todos es tan perfecta y la mía tan mierda?"

"Mi vida también es mierda…"

"Mira a Emily…mi gemela…genéticamente idéntica a mí a los 16 años encuentra a el amor de su vida y todavía llevan tantos años juntas luchando y porque es que yo…siendo del mismo material genético de Emsy no puedo encontrar que alguien me ama como Naomi la ama a ella? Dime porque Sid…dímelo!"

Sin contenerse, Sid tomaba a Katie entre sus brazos para tratar de calmarla. Quizá ella tenía razón que la vida era así de injusta. Si había alguien que entendiera lo mierda que era la vida era Sid que también había nacido para ser el segundo. Él también se sentía igual que Katie. Nunca había podido lograr que nadie lo amara, y ni siquiera que alguien lo deseara como deseaba todo el mundo a Tony.

He inclusive esa chica que ahora mismo lloraba en sus brazos lo hacía por Tony y no por él. El deseaba que una chica llorara por él. Igual que Katie lo único que deseaba es que alguien se fijara en el como algo más que plato de segunda mesa.

"Tú ves algo malo conmigo, Sid? Mírame bien" le decía Katie apartándose un poco del mejor amigo de Tony para mostrarse entera. "Tú ves alguna cosas que tenga Michelle o Emsy o Naomi que no tenga yo?"

"No veo nada más que una mujer preciosa" Le decía Sid a Katie, algo que le hacia sonreír un poco.

"Eres un buen hombre, Sid…uno que se merece mucho mejor que estar pegado a las pantalones de Tony Stonem" Le decía Katie mientras le daba un beso pequeño e insignificante en la boca al chico de los lentes.

"Y tu eres una buena mujer…" Le decía Sid, volviéndola a besar un poco más.

"Sera mejor que me dejes de besar tanto que al final me voy a empezar a creer la pantomima de que estamos juntos y terminare haciéndote daño como se lo hago a todos…" Le dijo Katie apartándose de él.

Sid espero un minuto mirando confuso a Katie y luego poniéndose en frente de ella y volviéndola a tomar en sus brazos.

"Y qué tal si yo deseo que me hagas daño?"

Katie lo miro confuso y no supo que contestarle a su amigo que la tenía una vez más abrazada y muy pegada a él. De pronto Katie empezó a sentirse algo incomoda y se apartó del abrazo inocente de Sid que poco a poco parecía ser menos y menos inocente.

"Espera…no te confundas…yo no soy mujer de ese tipo…" le dijo apartándose del rápidamente empezando a recoger el resto de las cosas.

"No me refería a eso…me refería a que si tu quisieras…yo estaría dispuesto a pasarlo todo por estar con alguien como tu…"

Katie le quedo mirando por un momento porque no sabía que más decirle. Solo lo miraba a los ojos y en verdad veía algo más que solo la lujuria que había siempre visto en los ojos de todos los otros hombres que habían estado con ella.

"Alguien como yo?...como soy yo?"

"Eres perfecta…eres genial…eres chistosa, inteligente, cariñosa, sexy, emprendedora, apasionada, alocada, independiente, no te dejas de nadie…eres la mujer más maravillosa que yo he conocido en mi vida entera…"

Nadie nunca le había hablado a Katie de esa manera. Nadie nunca había visto las cualidades de Katie sin ver todos los defectos que a veces le cundían hasta ella misma el alma. Y por la primera vez en su vida Katie Fitch no sabía cómo responder. Tenía en frente suya al primero hombre en su vida que no la veía como polvo fácil y no sabía que responderle. Por primera vez en su vida a Katie Fitch le callaba la boca. Y eso daba muchísimo que decir del chicho de los lentes.

* * *

Emily

"Que susto me has dado" Le dijo Naomi a su novia la cual se tiro encima de ella en la cama y empezó a brincar como una niña pequeña.

"Que crees?" Le dijo Emily a Naomi sonriente mientras se tiraba encima de ella a darle besos.

"Que creo de qué?" le contestaba Naomi tratando de sonreír, aunque por dentro no encontraba una verdadera razón para sonreír en ese momento.

"Tu madre me acaba de llamar que dentro de unos días vamos a tener una gran fiesta!"

"Una fiesta?" Le pregunto Naomi, un poco confusa. "Una fiesta para qué?"

"Es una sorpresa…para Kieran. Cumple 49 años y tu madre se lo quiere celebrar en alto."

"49? Yo le hubiera puesto 55 por lo menos…con lo que se queja…"

Emily se reía del chiste que hacia su novia sobre su padrastro.

"Que es tan chistoso?"

"Lo que has dicho…tienes razón…Kirean a veces se queja tanto que parece ya un anciano..." Le decía Emily volviendo a reírse. Pero Naomi no parecía con muchas ganas de reír.

"Que te pasa mi amor, te noto algo triste…ayer estabas tan alegre? Paso algo hoy?"

Naomi se quedó un momento pensando en lo que había ocurrido hacia menos de dos horas atrás. Se había enterado que estaba embarazada. Y no sabía todavía siquiera cuando había pasado, porque a pesar de que echaba cabeza no se lograba acordar de mucho. Solo podía calcular que había pasado después de que ella y Cook se habían tomado la estúpida bebida india que le habían ofrecido los otros voluntarios esa noche.

Ahora no se atrevía a decirle nada a Emily. Porque no tenía excusa. Como iba a justificar un bebe? Como iba a explicarle a Emily estaba embarazada sino que tampoco sabía siquiera quien podría ser el padre. Ella presumía que fuera Cook. Pero que tal sino. No tenía manera de comprobarlo. No había manera de saber que había pasado porque en su mente todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche era un gran vacío que la llevaba a una gran oscuridad y arruinaba todo lo que hace solo unas horas estas segura que tendría para siempre.

"No pasó nada amor…solo me siento cansada. Estuve todo el día afuera y todavía a veces me agoto fácilmente."

"A bueno…si estas cansada pues podemos descansar un poco…si quieres te hago un masaje para que descanses…te gustaría?"

"No" le decía Naomi acordándose de los masajes que le daba Cook cuando estaban todavía en las amazonas. "nada de masajes…mejor me doy un baño y me hecho a dormir…"

"Te vas a echar un baño?"

"Si" Le dijo Naomi poniéndose de pie para entrar a la ducha.

"Sin mí?" le dijo Emily poniéndole unos ojitos de venadito que Naomi no pudo resistir.

Naomi sonrió al ver la carita de pena que le ponía su novia y la cogió de la mano y la llevo al baño con ella.

"Desde cuando me tienes así de controlada…sabes que me controlas con el dedo menique…" Le decía Naomi a Emily mientras que mutuamente se quitaban la ropa para darse un baño juntas.

"Creo que desde siempre…y espero que para siempre…creo que ya de mí nunca te podrás escapar."

* * *

James

"Panda…Panda…espera un minuto. "Le decía James Fitch a la mujer que lo tenía loquito de amor.

"Por el amor de Dios, James Fitch…será que nunca te darás por vencido?"

"No" le decía James a Panda volviendo a entregarle el ramo de todos los días.

"No es demasiado temprano para que estés ya aquí regalándome flores? Que fue, que no fuiste a clase hoy?"

"No…fui porque tengo algo muy urgente que preguntarte y trate de ir a clase pero antes de llegar a la Uni me di la vuelta y me devolví para acá…no podía esperar para pedírtelo."

Pandora ponía los ojos en blanco al saber exactamente lo que James le podía pedir a continuación.

"No James…" Le decía Panda como siempre lo hacia todas las tarde. "No me casare contigo"

James sonreía porque no esperaba que Pandora le dijera que sí, pero esa no era la pregunta que tenía para ella.

"Eso no es lo que te quería preguntar"

"Ah no?" le contestaba Panda algo intrigada.

"No…aunque si la respuesta va a ser distinta cambio de pregunta y mejor nos casamos."

"Serás tonto"

"Lo soy. Pero en verdad…tengo algo más que pedirte…"

"Venga, a ver que locura te estarás inventando en esa cabecita de paja…"

"Mi hermana Emily…dentro de dos días va a hacer una fiesta en casa de la madre de Naomi porque le va a pedir matrimonio…"

"En serio?" Decía Panda con felicidad al oír tan buena noticia.

"Si…y quiero que vengas…"

"Claro que por supuesto iré…seguro que Emsy me mandara la invitación por Facebook a algo así…"

"No no…quizá Emsy te llame a invitarte hoy o mañana pero yo lo que te estoy pidiendo es que vengas conmigo…como mi cita."

"Tu cita?"

"Si…como mi acompañante…quiero que vengas conmigo a la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermana y su novia."

Pandora se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta de su casa y empezó a entrar sin contestarle nada a James…pero no sin antes morderse el labio.

"No se James…no sé si esa sea una buena idea."

"Espera… pero te lo has pensado?"

"No…no me lo he pensado."

"Claro que si…te lo has pensado. Por un minuto dudaste y para mí eso es un sí rotundo…entonces vendrás conmigo."

"Jesucristo…maldigo el día que conocí a esta plaga de Egipto…"

"Ya… plaga, idiota, cansón…pero me quieres…"

Panda se queda callada por un minuto tratando de no sacar una sonrisa.

"Venga…está bien…"

"Está bien, que?"

"Que iré contigo a la fiesta de tu hermana.."

"En serio?"

"Si…"

"En serio iras?"

"Si tonto. Ahora por favor para de dar vueltas en mi casa que me vas a quebrar los pocos adornos que tengo en mi mesa de centro…"

James no se lo podía creer. Estaba tan seguro que Pandora le iba a decir que no que no sabía más que hacer. Entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Le dio un beso.

"Que haces?"

"Perdón, perdón…fue por instinto…"

"Mira, mejor vete de aquí antes de que por instinto me arrepienta de haberte dicho que sí y no vayamos a esa fiesta."

"Está bien…me voy" Le dijo, tomando las flores de la mesa donde las había puesto y volviéndoselas a dar.

"Me dijo que si!" dijo gritando cuando salió a la parte de afuera, algo que solo hizo que Pandora se echara a reír a carcajadas. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero James había pasado a ser el hermano odioso de las gemelas a ser alguien especial en su vida. Y por qué, no? Ya era tiempo de que Pandora Moon viviera un poquito. No creen?

* * *

Effy

Effy había sido la compañera de piso de Emily, Naomi y Katie desde el momento que salieron del college hasta antes de que pasara todo lo que había pasado. Por eso no considero raro el coger la llave que tenia del viejo piso que compartieron una vez las tres amigas y entrar como perro por su casa sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Traía consigo solo que le había devuelto en la cárcel; una muda de ropa y sus documentos. Ahora mismo no tenía más nada en la vida porque ni siquiera Dom estaba a su lado y su hermano Tony parecía estar desaparecido de la fase de la tierra, sin razón de ser.

Entro por la casa notando cada una de las cosas que ahora pertenecían a sus dos mejores amigas y sonriera al ver que todavía tenía las fotos y los posters de hacia tantos años atrás. Era increíble lo que la gente solía guardar.

Todo lo que veía en la que ahora era la casa de Naomi y Emily era parte de la persona que ella alguna vez fue, alguien que llevaba tiempo no se atrevía ni a explorar.

Subió por las escaleras esperando que no hubiera nadie puesto a que todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, pero cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación que una vez fue suya se encontró con que si había alguien habitándola. Era Naomi.

"Naomi?"

"Effy?"

Cuando Naomi noto la presencia de su mejor amiga, dio un salto de alegría y el tomo en brazos y empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña. Era como si Effy hubiera resucitado de entre los muertos. Era como si de pronto todos los milagros que había estado pidiendo desde el día que se enteró lo de su "estado" se le estaban empezando a cumplir.

En ese momento no tenía a nadie a quien contarle lo que le pasaba. El único que lo sabía era Kirean que era de muy poca ayuda porque cada vez que tocaban el tema él se ponía nervioso y lo cambiaba inmediatamente.

"Effy…no sabes cuánto te he necesitado…Dios…estas aquí…en verdad lo estas!" Le decía Naomi tocando el rostro de su amiga como para comprobar que no estaba aluciando cosas.

"Me dejaron salir y quise venir sin decir nada. Quería darle una sorpresa."

Naomi sonrió por un momento pero su sonrisa se desvaneció apenas Effy le pregunto dónde se encontraba Emily.

"Emily salió a ayudar a mi madre a planificar no sé qué cosa para el cumpleaños de Kirean…están las dos como locas escogiendo hasta el último detalle como si estuvieran planificando la boda del año. Sabes que yo de esas cosas no soy muy conocida."

"Ya" le decía Effy, sacando unos cigarrillos que había comprado al bajarse del tren y prendiendo uno"

"No, espera…apaga eso." Le decía Naomi mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca a su amiga y lo tiraba a un caneco viejo que se encontraba en la esquina la habitación.

"Pero…y ahora que te has vuelto anti-tabaco?...no eres mi madre…mi madre es la única que me quita el cigarrillo de la boca sin llevarse una paliza…puedes haber estado a punto d ella muerte pero eso no te da derecho…"

"No es eso…" le dijo Naomi a su amiga antes de siguiera echándole la bronca por haberle quitado el cigarro de la boca.

"Entonces qué?"

"Hay señor…" dijo mirando hacia el cielo y sin saber cómo empezar a contarle a Effy lo que le pasaba.

"Siéntate Effy…que tengo algo importante que contarte.

* * *

Naomi y Emily y alguien más…

Esa mañana, como todas las mañanas Emily despertaba en la cama con su novia, pero esa mañana resulta que Naomi no se encontraba ahí. Habían pasado dos días especulares con el regreso de su amiga Effy y todo parecía tan perfecto que a Emily se la había olvidado que día era ese. El día más importante de su vida…hasta ahora.

Naomi por su parte no había podido casi pegar el ojo y apenas había visto que empezaba a salir el sol, se había puesto de pie y había salido al jardín de la casa que compartía ahora con Effy y Emily. La mañana era una mañana común, con la diferencia que en unas horas estarían todos reunidos en ese patio festejándole el cumpleaños a su padrastro Kirean.

Naomi no se sentía con ganas de festejar nada, he inclusive había llamado a Kirean para que convenciera a su madre de posponer lo del cumpleaños para otro momento. No se sentía capaz de hacer nada. Solo tenía ganas de dormir.

Bajo por la sala y encontró a Effy dormida en sofá y le puse la manta por encima y salió por la puerta trasera a donde se encontraba un pequeño sofá-columpio que había instalado junto con JJ hacia unos atrás por insistencia de Emily. Miraba esa casa que había sido la casa de su madre por muchos años y solo se acordaba del pasado feliz que había vivido ahí. Toda su niñez, su juventud y parte de su vida de adulta la había disfrutado en esa casa amarilla.

Cuando su madre le había dado la mala noticia de que no podía seguir pagándola unos años atrás, a Naomi era como si le hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de sí misma. Pero gracias al conocimiento de leyes de Kirean, el cual era abogado de profesión (aunque nunca lo había ejercido), habían podido rescatar la casa y la había puesto para arrendar por unos anos. Al regresar de la Uni con Emily y Effy había vuelto a mudarse a esa casa y la había remodelado a su manera. Y si no hubiese sido por la maldita beca de fotografía de Emily y el nuevo trabajo de Effy, nunca hubiesen tenido que partir a Londres…ese lugar horrible del que no se quería acordar.

Después de recordar los momentos buenos se acostó en el columpio y miro hacia el jardín y pensó por un momento cuanto el matorral de la terraza le recordaba los matorrales que quedaban al lado de la choza que una vez compartió con su amigo James Cook. Cerró los ojos y de pronto empezó a sentir cansancio y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la pesadez de sus ojos. De pronto sintió como si se callera de la silla y despertó repentinamente al oír una voz que le parecía demasiado familiar.

"Naomikins"

"Cook?" le decía poniéndose de pie rápidamente y sin percatarse la imposibilidad de lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento.

"El mismo y único…" dijo sonriendo como solía sonreírle siempre que se veían.

Al ver a su mejor amigo frente de ella Naomi no tuvo otro instinto mas que correr hacia él y tratar de darle una abrazo pero antes de que pudiera Cook le pidió que no lo hiciera."

"Debemos hablar sobre algo babes…algo muy importante." Le dijo Cook sentándose en el columpio y pidiéndole a su amiga que se sentara a su lado.

"No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar babes…pero necesito que me escuches atentamente." Le dijo Cook a Naomi que no lo podía dejar de mirar a los ojos.

Naomi no podía decirle nada. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero era como si su boca estuviera cerrada y no le quedaban palabras.

"Me han dejado venir a verte porque necesito aclarar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…necesito que sepas lo que nos pasó." Le volvió a decir Cook a su mejor amiga, la cual lo miraba sin decirle nada más.

"Esa noche que tomamos esa bebida las cosas cambiaron de improviso…jugamos con cosas intocables e inalcanzables que no debimos nunca tocar. Esa noche, nuestra última noche junta fue borrada de tu mente porque yo hice algo que nunca debí hacer. Me pase de la línea."

"No entiendo" le decía Naomi sin saber ni de donde salían sus palabras.

"Rompí mi promesa y me deje llevar y cause que todo el resto de esas cosas nos pasaran."

"Que cosas?"

"Yo fui el causante de todo…yo fui el que rompí las reglas y por eso las cosas cambiaron y por eso ahora yo estoy aquí y tu estas ahí."

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando de pronto Naomi empezó a sentir un dolor extraño en el pecho y como un ahogo que le venía de muy dentro. De pronto se sentía alejada de Cook y no sabía cómo hacer para volver a estar tan cerca como estaban un segundo antes.

"Que me pasa?" Le decía Naomi a Cook, el cual solo le sonreía como siempre solía hacerlo.

"Pasa que es hora de marcharme princesa…es hora de que este Cookie-monster termine su jornada. Pero no te preocupes…siempre estaré pendiente. Siempre tendrás un pedazo de mi contigo…donde quiera que vayas."

Antes de que Naomi dijera nada de pronto volvió a sentir ese ahogo pero ahora en vez de tomar aire lo que sintió fue una pesadez y luego un mareo que termino en llevarla a devolver todo lo que llevaba en el estómago.

"Cariño" oyó desde un lado de la puerta. Era Emily, la cual corría a su auxilio al ver lo mala que se le había puesto.

"Que está pasando? Te sientes bien?" le dijo tomándola en brazos y secándole la frente.

"Fue solo un mareo…estoy bien" le dijo Naomi la cual miraba a su alrededor sin saber todavía lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

Emily le tocaba la frente para notar si tenía fiebre porque estaba sudando.

"Debes estar resfriándote. Mira cómo has salido al sereno de la mañana sin algo de arroparte." Le dijo Emily a su novia mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que traía encima y cubría a Naomi con ella.

Naomi no lograba contestarle a Emily porque sabía bien que el vómito no era precisamente un mal de estómago.

"Vamos a que te acuestes otro rato más. La fiesta no empieza hasta tarde y todavía tenemos tiempo de que te puedas recuperar. Quiere que prepare un te?"

"No" le dijo Naomi sintiendo otro mareo más y sin saber qué hacer.

"Quédate un rato aquí abrazada a mi…luego subimos a la habitación. Está bien?"

Emily sonrió y se acoplo a su novia y empezó a sobarle la cabeza y a darle besos en la frente.

"Que día más lindo va a ser hoy" le dijo al oído, lo cual hizo que Naomi apretara los ojos para no empezar a llorar.

"Si…está despejado…espero que esta tarde este igual. Que no nos vaya a llover encima en la fiesta de Kirean."

"Seguro que no nos lloverá" le dijo Emily sobándole el pelo de la frente. "Todo será perfecto"

"Nada es perfecto Emsy…la vida siempre se las arreglar para arruinar todo lo que en un momento parece ser la perfección."

Emily se quedó mirando a su novia con un poco de tristeza al oír esa filosofía de vida. Hacia muchísimo que no oía algo tan negativo de la boca de su amada novia.

"Por qué dices eso?" Le decía Emily algo preocupada a Naomi.

Naomi no sabía que contestarle. Le quería decir en ese momento lo que le estaba pasando e inclusive lo que le había acabado de pasar…pero no se atrevía. La necesitaba cerca como la tenía ahora. Necesitaba cada minuto, inclusive cada segundo de cariño que pudiera recibir de ella antes de tener que romperle el corazón una vez más. No sabía cómo se lo iba a decir.

"No se…tonterías mías. No me prestes atención. Estoy mareada, he dormido poco…sabes cómo me pongo cuando puedo dormir."

Emily daba otro beso ahora en la boca a la que dentro de unas horas seria su prometida y la hacía caricias con su nariz.

"Eso podemos arreglarlo…porque no se viene mi niña a la cama conmigo?"

"No tengo sueno…"

"No tenemos que dormir" le dijo Emily subiendo una de sus cejas algo descaradamente.

Naomi no pudo hacer más que sonreír y dejarse llevar por la picardía de esa niña que desde siempre la trae con maldeamor.

"Te amo, Ems" le dijo Naomi mientras subían las escaleras de su casa hasta su habitación abrazadas.

"Lo sé" dijo Emily sonriendo y pensando lo feliz que eran en ese momento. Estaba tan segura de que ese día seria uno de los más memorables, uno de los más preciosos de su vida.

"No lo olvides jamás."

* * *

Naomi

El sol de atardecer comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas de la habitación que compartía con su novia. Tenían que ser más de las tres de la tarde pero aunque había logrado dormir algunas horas, Naomi todavía se sentía tan agotada como lo había estado en la mañana.

Se puso de pie y miro hacia afuera donde sonrió al ver que Emily, Katie y su madre Gina estaban decorando todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kieran. Todo se veía genial, a veces no sabía ni como las gemelas en un dos por tres podían convertir un lugar cualquiera en algo tan precioso.

Las dos tenían un ojo artístico, Emily para la fotografía y Katie para moda…pero las dos llevaban dentro de si esa atención a la belleza que a Naomi a veces le parecía faltar.

Se puso de pie y llego a su armario y empezó a mirar lo que se iba a poner para esa tarde y encontró que Emily le tenía ya algo escogió. En un gancho, afuera del armario había dejado un vestido de color azul que habían comprado juntas para un evento al que nunca lograron llegar. Naomi sonrió al acordase de la cara que le puso Emily antes de salir de casa ese día y a lo que decidieron hacer solo momentos después de haber durado casi una hora arreglándose para irse. Eso con Emily solía pasar mucho.

Se quitó la camiseta del pijama y decidió probarse el vestido que llevaba un par de años sin probarse, pero cuando se lo fue a poner se miró en el espejo y se notó algo que no había notado antes. "Dios…como no me había dado cuenta de esto."

Llevaba tantos meses vistiéndose de chándal de deporte y ropa casual que no había notado la diferencia en el cuerpo desde hacía unos meses atrás.

"Pero si estoy como una vaca" dijo tocándose la pansa.

Volvió a mirar el vestido y apretó los labios y se lo trato de probar pero cuando empezó a tratar de cerrarlo sintió como la tela se desgarraba un poco.

"Que voy a hacer?" se dijo a si misma quitándose el vestido de encima y tirándolo a la cama, furiosa.

De pronto oyó desde el otro lado la habitación de Effy abrirse y salió semi desnuda a hablar con su mejor amiga.

"Effy"

"Naomi…que haces sin vestirte. Emily mando a decir que te deberías alistar"

Naomi cogió a Effy la mano y la metió en la habitación rápidamente.

"El vestido que me dejo Emily no me queda." Le dijo con cara de preocupación.

Effy miro a su amiga y sonrió un poco al pensar que en unos meses abrí otro pequeño Cook entre su familia.

"De que te estas riendo?"

"Te ves guapa con tu barriguita" le decía tocándole la pansa suavemente.

A Naomi no me hacía mucha gracia.

"Ya, seguro que a Emily le hará muchísima gracia también…" le dijo poniéndose la mano en la cabeza.

Effy tomo a su amiga en brazos al verla empezar a llorar.

"Venga, ya…tranquila"

De pronto entro Katie de improviso y encontró a las dos chicas abrazadas.

"Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada…"

"No seas pesada Katie" le decía Effy mirándola de reojo. "Naomi esta algo ansiosa en estos días…"

Katie la miro raramente y luego miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que su cunada se veía un poco más hinchada de lo común.

"Se nota que has estado comiéndote esas ansias…estas como una vaca"

Effy miro a Katie con para de desacuerdo y tomo a la gemela por la mano y la obligo a entrar al armario para ayudarla escogerle otro vestido a su amiga.

"Ve duchándote Naomi…Katie y yo encontraremos algo para que te pongas para la fiesta…no es así?"

Katie ni escucho lo que Effy decía sino que entro al armario y empezó a tirar vestidos a uno y otro lado de la habitación en desacuerdo.

"Si es que llego a encontrar algo entre esta manada de trapos…como se nota que eres bollera, Campbell."

Naomi no dijo nada más. Con cara de tristeza camino hacia el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta para empezarse a duchar. En ese momento no tenía más remedio que seguir adelante. Fue como fuera la vida iba a seguir, igual.

* * *

Todos

Llevaba un vestido color verde que le había conseguido Katie entre la ropa de su madre. No era exactamente su estilo pero no había nada más en esa casa que le quedara bien y ya no tenía tiempo de ir a comprar nada más. Al son de música suave y conversación bajo las escaleras sin notar que todo el mundo la miraba encantados. Todos sabían lo que estaba a punto de pasar, todos excepto ella.

Ahí estaban todos, Emily al lado de Kirean y su madre, Effy junto con JJ, Thomas, Lara…Los padres de Emily, Katie del brazo del que parecía ser el amigo del hermano de Effy y Pandora hablaba al otro lado de la sala con su cuñado menor, James. Todo estaban ahí y se veían felices y a ella le remordía por dentro saber que toda esa felicidad iba a ser destruida por la noticia que sabía tenía que darles muy pronto.

Pero esa no era la noche para arruinar una fiesta. Esa noche podría ser una de las últimas en las cuales todos estuvieran una vez más felices y no lo iba arruinar. Esa noche se quedaría callada.

"Mi amor, has dormido bien?" Le decía Emily cogiéndola de la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Si…me ayudó muchísimo tu "terapia" de esta mañana" le decía Naomi sonriendo un poco más y devolviéndole el beso.

"Bueno pues si eso sirve, entonces tendremos más sesiones todas las mañanas…y las noches…y a la hora que quieras…a la hora que la necesites." Le decía Emily riéndose un poco sonrojada.

Las dos se reían descaradamente al pensar lo que habían estado haciendo toda esa pasada mañana.

"Te ves muy guapa con ese vestido" le decía Emily "Ese verde te luce"

"Gracias" le decía Naomi sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

"No te preocupes por el otro…ya Katie me dijo que no te sirvió y está bien…Yo sé que la ansiedad a veces nos hace cambiar los hábitos y quizá estas más gordita. Mejor para mí; más para comerme todas noches." Le decía Emily con una sonrisa pícara, algo que hacía que Naomi se riera un poco.

Por un momento Naomi dejo de pensar en el gran problema que tenía encima y decidió aprovechar estos momentos con su hermosa novia. Temía que los que le quedaban con ella eran tan escasos que prefería disfrutarlos antes de que se le esfumaran como el viento.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. La fiesta empezó y todos estaban divirtiéndose muchísimo. La gente bailaba, comía, se reía y se divertía y la sonrisa de Naomi era inconfundible. Ahí estaba, tan feliz junto a su Emily que llego un momento que agradeció al cielo el haberle devuelto todo esto que necesitaba tanto. Su vida estaba completa.

"Queridos amigos" decía Emily poniéndose de pie en frente de la mesa de la cena y dándole un par de golpecitos a su copa de vino.

"Antes de que termine esta noche quería decir algunas palabras…primero a Gina y por su puesto a Kirean que hoy cumple sus muy importantes 49 años. Feliz cumpleaños, suegro." Le decía Emily sonriéndole y subiendo su copa.

"Pero como todos saben aquí no estamos solamente para festejarle el cumpleaños a nuestro querido Kieran, sino también con otro propósito." Seguía diciendo Emily mientras que Naomi se quedaba mirándola algo confuso.

"Que propósito?" le decía en voz baja a Effy, la cual estaba sentada a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Naomi…una vez hace muchos años atrás me dijiste que sabias que me amas desde que tenías 12 años y nunca te lo pudiste admitir. Yo nunca te lo dije pero también te amé…desde el primer día que te vi con ese uniforme de escuela, con tu faldita de cuadros y camiseta blanca que te quedaba demasiado grande. Si cierro mis ojos ahora todavía me puedo acordar de ese momento. Porque aunque solamente tenía 12 años, ese momento pudo haber sido el momento más especial de mi vida…hasta ahora"

Naomi sonrojada la miraba sin estar segura de lo que estaba pasando. Los nervios no la dejaban ni respirar.

"Mi amor…han pasado 14 años desde el día que te vi por primera vez, pero desde ese día no he podido pasar un solo minuto sin tenerte presente en mi mente. He pasado más de la mitad de mi todavía corta vida amándote y pienso que es justo decir que no deseo más nada sino pasar el resto de ella a tu lado." Seguía Emily mientras se acercaba a su novia que la miraba con ojos extrañados.

"Y nunca pensé que lo haría así…porque sé que estas cosas te caen algo mal…pero no puedo evitar gritar a todos los vientos que te amo más que a mi propia vida y aquí…en frente de todas las personas que amo y que son parte de mi mundo quiero pedirte que me des la dicha de saber que nunca más estaremos separadas…Naomi May Campbell…" Le dijo tomándola de las manos y haciéndola ponerse de pie y mirándola a los ojos. "Te casarías conmigo?"

Naomi no lo podía creer, no se lo estaba esperando. Quizá había estado tan despistada con lo del bebe que no había notado que todo el mundo en esa mesa…incluyendo a Kirean y a Effy le habían mentido y estaban en compinche con Emily.

Y lo peor era que trataba de que las palabras le salieran de la boca, pero al tratar de hablar se atragantaba como si hubiera perdido el habla temporalmente.

"Yo…" fue lo único que pudo sacar de su boca viendo como la sonrisa de su novia desvanecía al ver que Naomi no reaccionaba a la pregunta la que le había hecho.

"Yo…" Volvía a decir cogiendo algo de aire para lograr respirar porque parecía que de pronto estaba perdiendo el aire que hacía nada fluía tan libremente en su pulmones.

De pronto decidió que no podía más. Cerro los ojos y tomo aire y no pudo aguantar más y termino por contestar la pregunta que su novia le había hecho unos minutos atrás.

"No puedo…" le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "Perdóname mi amor…por favor…perdóname."

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo de ahí y dejando a Emily completamente sin palabras.

Y todo lo que Emily podía oír a su alrededor eran los comentarios y los sonidos de los invitados que todos estaban sorprendidos porque la respuesta que le había dado Naomi. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que Naomi la hubiera dejado así. Que Naomi hubiera echado a correr como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía miedo. No podía ni pensar, sabía ni que pensar. Solo sabía que de pronto…sin darse cuenta le faltaba el aire. Sentía que no podía respirar.

* * *

Naomi y Emily

_"Yo soy mucho de experimentar" Le decía Emily a Naomi mientras se miraban tan fogosamente que Naomi no pudo contenerse más y le dio un beso. Se quitaron mutuamente las camisetas y siguieron besándose y amándose como había deseado ya por tantos años, a pesar de sus cortas edades. Estaban en el paraíso. _

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí" Le dijo Emily a Naomi la cual estaba sentada en el suelo frente a ese lago donde había sido siempre tan feliz.

"Es el único lugar donde me siento en paz" Le dijo Naomi secándose ella misma las lágrimas y mirando a Emily con mucha tristeza.

Emily la miro extrañada. Estaba muy dolida por lo que había pasado porque no se esperaba que Naomi le dijera que no. Pero también, a pesar del dolor estaba muy preocupada por su novia. No sabía todavía porque había salido corriendo así de rápido sin darle ni una explicación sobre su respuesta.

"Creo que me merezco una explicación" Le dijo Emily después de un minuto de estar sentada a su lado sin mirarse a la cara.

"Si" le contestaba Naomi mientras las dos miraban el lago.

"No me la vas a dar?" le volvió a decir Emily ahora dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Naomi no la podía mirar a los ojos y no paraba de llorar. No sabía cómo empezar a decírselo. Sabía que apenas se lo dijera todo cambiario. Ya todo estaba cambiando. Pero cuando o admitiera, cuando las palabras salieran de su boca ese sería su final. El dolor que llevaba dentro le hacía incapaz de empezar a hablar. Sentía que moría por dentro.

Sin esperar que le respondiera, Emily se acercó mucho más a ella y le tomo de la mano.

"Yo sabía que algo te pasaba porque llevas días como en las nubes."

Naomi no le contestaba nada, solo seguía llorando.

"Y me he roto la cabeza sin saber qué es lo que te pasaba."

Emily se acercaba muchísimo más a su novia y le pasaba el brazo por el hombro.

"Quería hacer algo para subirte el ánimo, algo para que vieras cuanto te amo y que entiendo que estés mal por lo de Cook pero que la vida sigue." Le decía Emily dándole un beso en la mejilla y secando sus lágrimas.

"Sé que tu querías mucho a Cook, y ahora sé que él te quería mucho más a ti de lo que cualquiera de nosotros nos pudimos algún día imaginar."

Naomi todavía no podía decir nada. Solo la escuchaba.

"Pero también sé que si Cook estuviera aquí con nosotras no te permitiría estar así de triste, baby. Ni el, ni yo, ni ninguno de los que te amamos te queremos ver así."

Naomi se acoplaba a su novia para que la abrazara más fuerte. Solo quería aprovechar cada segundo de su amor antes de tener que volver a romperle el corazón.

"Yo haría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera por verte sonreír una vez más. Daria lo que fuera por saber qué es lo que te tiene así de esa manera. Fuera lo que fuera yo lo remediaría y pondríamos las dos de nuestra parte solo para volver a ser felices antes de que todo esto nos sucediera."

"Cualquier cosa?" Le dijo Naomi mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo que fuera necesario Naoms…todavía no entiendes cuanto te amo?"

"Si pero…"

"Pero qué?"

"Pero no sé si después de que oigas lo que te diré me amaras igual" le dijo al fin cogiendo aire antes de proseguir.

"No hay nada que me puedas decir que haga que te amé menos de lo que te amo ahora mismo, bebe."

"Nada?" le dijo Naomi empezando a llorar una vez más…

Emily la miro y le volvió a secar las lágrimas y le dio un beso al cual Naomi respondió, pero antes de que Emily la fuera a volver a besar no pudo contener más lo que llevaba adentro. "

"Emily…"

"Si mi amor…dime…"

"Estoy embarazada."


	4. SERIE 4

Notas del autor: Gracias por seguir esta historia. Estaba supuesta a actualizar mi otro fic "Fifteen Minutes or a Lifetime" pero mi ex novia me pidio que actualizara este y desafortundamente para mi (y afortundamenete para ella) no soy capaz de negarle nada a esa chica que siempre me ha tenido con maldeamor. Si tengo tiempo actualizare el otro. Espero que este les guste!

* * *

**SERIE 4**

Emily y Naomi

No había hecho más nada que fumar durante esos últimos días. Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Que no se debía dejar llevar por la ansiedad pero le era inútil auto convencerse de que todo estaría bien. El fumar la ayudaba a relajarse, aunque tenía que admitir que en el último tiempo ya ni eso lograba en verdad relajarla. Después de un momento sintió zumbar su teléfono y miro la pantalla y tiro la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo y la apago con la planta de su zapato.

Camino por un pasillo de color verde pistacho hasta una habitación y toco la puerta y espero un momento después de dejar salir un suspiro un poco desesperado.

"Estas litas?" Le dijo a Naomi que salía con unos papeles en la mano y la cara muy triste.

"Si, parece que todo va en orden." Le contesto Naomi tratando de mirar a los ojos de Emily, la cual no era capaz de mirarla. "Me dieron una copia del ultrasonido, si deseas verlo"

Emily no le contesto nada, como si Naomi ni siquiera le estuviera hablando. Las dos caminaban al coche en un silencio nefasto que traía Naomi ahogada de la tristeza. Sabía que esta era su culpa. Sabía que a pesar de que Emily se había quedado a su lado ya la relación que tenían no era la misma. Ella había roto el corazón de su amada Emily tantas veces que ni ella misma podría contarlas. Se odiaba a sí misma, odiaba todo lo que estaba pasando y odiaba muchísimo más el saber que este momento tan especial que había soñando junto a Emily por tantos años ahora estaba ahogado por un lodo de pura tristeza. Y no sabía si algún día nada de esto iba a cambiar.

* * *

Katie

"Te parece bonito lo que estás haciendo? Jugando con los sentimientos de las personas Kate…"

Tony al otro lado del teléfono daba gritos al enterarse de la que ahora era la relación de su mejor amigo con la hacía nada era su mujer.

"Tú eres nadie para hablar de esas cosas, no Tony? Tu que llevas toda la vida jugando con todos…ahora te quejas porque crees que estoy usando a Sid para vengarme de ti…pues bájate del caballo amigo…Estoy con Sid porque me gusta…me encanta…el sí que es un hombre de verdad…las cosas que he hecho con Sid no las he hecho con nadie más en mi vida…tú no eres ni la mitad de hombre que es el."

Obviamente se lo decía para herirlo pero ella sabía que él se lo merecía. Si, era verdad que ella también estaba acostumbrada a jugar con los sentimientos de las personas y se odiaba a si misma por ello. Pero desde que había empezado a dejarse llevar por lo que tenía con Sid las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo. Hasta entonces Katie nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie. Y a veces cuando lo miraba le parecía mentiras que sintiera tantas cosas por él. Definitivamente no era el hombre con el que se imaginó pasar el resto de la vida. Pero ahora tenía que admitir que las cosas que Sid le hacía sentir eran muchísimo mayores que la adrenalina que sentía cuando estaba con Tony, o con cualquier otro hombre más de su tipo. Hasta entonces no había conocido lo que era ser amada verdaderamente y eso lo estaba logrando con Sid. Y ni Tony Stonem ni nadie lo iba a impedir.

* * *

Sid

Eran como las diez de la mañana en su trabajo cuando el móvil de Sid empezó a sonar. Antes de mirarlo se sonrió pensando que podría ser Katie llamándolo a pedirle que se escapara con ella a hacer lo que ella llamaba "cosas malas" durante la hora del almuerzo. Cuando miro el número no lo reconoció y un poco desilusionado lo contesto igual.

"Sídney?"

"Si…dígame" le contesto rápidamente sin percatarse de quien podría ser.

"Sídney, soy yo…soy Cassie…"

"Cassie?" pregunto desorientado. No sabía si estaba escuchando bien. No podía ser verdad.

"Ya no te acuerdas de mi voz, amor?" le dijo Cassie con su la voz igual de suave que siempre.

"Cla…cla…claro que si me acuerdo. Como podría olvidarme de ti…" le dijo un poco nervioso.

"Estoy en Bristol con mi hermanito Rubén por unos días…vinimos a traerle flores a la tumba de mi madre. En estos días cumple años de muerta. Me gustaría verte."

Sid no sabía que responder. Después de todo lo que había sufrido por Cassie, buscándola por tanto tiempo y luego teniendo que dejarla ir, le parecía increíble tenerla al otro lado de la línea pidiéndole que se volvieran a ver.

"Sídney…sigues en la línea?"

"Si" le dijo decidido. Deseaba muchísimo volver a verla. "Claro que si…si nos podemos ver. Hasta cuando estas en Bristol?"

* * *

Thomas y JJ

"Aquí es?" le dijo Thomas a su amigo JJ el cual se encontraba sentado del lado del conductor de un coche que había rentado solo unas horas atrás.

"Si…es aquí" le contesto JJ con cara de preocupado mientras que veía los puños de su mejor amigo empezar a formarse.

"Me prometiste que te ibas a contener" le dijo JJ al verlo tan alterado.

"Te prometí que haría lo posible" dijo con furia en los ojos.

JJ dudo por un minuto seguir adelante con el plan que se había trazado los dos. Quizá esta no había sido una buena idea pero desde que Lara había dejado en evidencia lo de Panda con el hermano de las gemelas el había notado un cambio en su amigo que le asustaba un poco. Desde hacía ya más de dos meses Thomas no había parado de tomar, ni un solo día. Había noches en las cuales JJ tenía que quedarse en el pequeño piso que era ahora de su amigo hasta ver que se quedaba dormido y luego irse a casa.

Todo lo que estaba pasando con Thomas y Pandora le parecía increíble porque el, desde que estaban en el college admiraba el amor que sus amigos se tenían. Y a pesar de que los dos habían cometido muchísimo errores desde entonces siempre habían podido salir avante. Pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes. JJ miraba a su amigo y no podía reconocerlo. Algo en su interior había cambiado al enterarse lo de la que ya era pronto su ex mujer. Y quizá JJ en un momento hubiese sido el primero en aconsejarle a Thomas que no hiciera lo que estaban haciendo, pero hasta el mismo sentía resentimiento hacia lo que Pandora le hacía a su amigo. Lo que estaba pasando era injusto para Thomas y por primera vez desde que había muerto Freds y desaparecido Cook él se sentía cercano a un amigo de la manera como lo era con Thomas. Esta vez no iba a dejar que una mujer le destruyera la vida a su mejor amigo. Lo tenía que ayudar.

* * *

Tony y Effy

"Ella se lo merece" le dijo Tony a su hermana la cual se sentaba en la sala de la casa de sus padres en Bristol fumándose un cigarrillo.

"Quizá si…quizá si se merece que algo así le pase pero tú tampoco eres un santo en este asunto Tony. Eres un cabron."

Al oír los reclamos de su hermana, Tony se puso de pie y empujo la mesa un poco. Abrió el frigo y cogió una cerveza, la abrió y se la tomo sin dar siquiera un suspiro.

Effy solo lo observaba con los ojos en blanco sin creer que su hermano estuviera una vez más saliéndose con las suyas.

"No sé ni cómo hiciste para conseguir su número…las cosas que haces Tony a veces me dejan completamente desconcertada. "

"Que importa como lo conseguí, lo importante es que ya todo está volviendo a su orden…como deben ser las cosas. "

Effy no pudo contenerse al ver lo malicioso que en verdad era su hermano. Al mirarlo a los ojos azules, idénticos a los de ella veía en Tony ese egoísmo que a veces había encontrado en ella misma. Se preguntaba si Tony se merecía que ella se quedara callada con ese asunto. Después de todo, Katie era su amiga y lo que Tony estaba haciendo le iba a causar muchísimo daño. Y sabía que Katie en cierto modo merecía una lección. Pero también sabia, porque había visto en los últimos meses, que Katie junto a Sid ya no era la misma. Tenía que admitir que quizá era cierto que eso de que el amor lo cambiaba todo y lo podía todo era verdad. Y por un momento se preguntaba si algún día podría volver a tener un amor así. Lo dudaba rotundamente.

* * *

James y Emily

"Que cojones estas hacienda aquí, gusano?" le pregunto Emily a su hermano menor que se encontraba acostado en el sofá en la sala de estar de la casa en la cual vivía con su novia y con Effy.

"Mamá…me voto de la casa" le dijo con la cabeza baja y empezando a tomar una cerveza que tenía en la mesa de estar. "Naomi me dijo que me podía quedar con ustedes"

Emily puso los ojos en blanco al ver que las cosas con su madre habían cambiado muy poco. Desde que ella y Katie estaban en el colegio e inclusive antes el modus operandi de su madre era siempre el de mandar a sus hijos a la mierda cuando no hacían lo que ella se le venía en gana. Y ahora que ya no había podido controlar de lo ella con Naomi y que Katie estaba en una relación estable con Sid, su odiosa madre había tomado un interés profundo en la vida de su hermano más pequeño, James. A las dos de la mañana una noche había despertado a Emily a gritarle y echarle la culpa por haber encontrado a James dándose un morreo con Pandora, su amiga del colegio.

"Esa puta puede que le doble la edad a el niño" le había dicho a Emily la cual trataba de calmar a su madre que daba alaridos en el teléfono. Sonreía un poco por la ridiculez de la situación y mucho más, la ridiculez de que alguien alguna vez en la vida podría referirse a su amiga Pandora como una puta. En la mente de Emily, Pandora era la persona más inocente que había alguna vez conocido.

"Te volvió a pillar con Panda?"

"No" le dijo apretando los labios con algo de enfado. "Me pillo con marihuana y en vez de echarme la culpa fue hasta la casa de Pandora y le dio una cachetada y le dijo que me estaba corrompiendo."

Emily se quería reír porque le parecía todo una ridícula novela suramericanas que le gustaba ver a Katie en mitad de la noche cuando eran chicas. Pero no podía hacerlo. A pesar de que su hermano era ridículamente idiota sentía cierta compasión por qué ella sabía exactamente lo que significaba estar atrapado bajo las garras de Jenna Fitch.

"Venga, quédate…pero no te tomes mis cervezas" le dijo quitándole la que el chico llevaba en la mano para empezar a tomar. "Y no me traigas a ninguno de tus amigotes a fumar porros a mi casa ni nada por el estilo, me entendiste?"

"Claro que sí, te entendí." Le dijo sonriente. "Gracias Emsy, eres la mejor."

* * *

Naomi

Se encontraba sentada en una banca mirando como perdida en un gran abismo. Llevaba así desde que había tenido que contarle a Emily de su embarazo y desde entonces nunca más había logrado sonreír. De pronto se dio la vuelta al sentir a alguien sentarse a su lado y tomarla de la mano.

"Perdóname por llegar tarde, tuve que hacer algunas cosas antes de venir"

"No te preocupes Eff…igual necesitaba estar sola…despejarme. "

Effy miro a su mejor amiga con compasión al ver la cara de tristeza que tenía la rubia. Le parecía totalmente injusto todo lo que estaba pasando y hasta resentía un poco a Cook por haber causado todo esto.

"Estas lista, cariño?" le dijo después de un rato de estar sentada junto a ella sobándole la mano.

"No…pero es lo que hay" le contesto Naomi cogiendo un poco de aire y poniéndose de pie. "No creo que vaya a venir, ya le di suficiente tiempo." Le volvió a decir mientras caminaban las dos juntas hacia el centro comercial.

"Bueno, pero me tienes a mi…no seré experta en estas cosas de decoración pero hare lo posible. Después de todo, Cookie será mi ahijado."

Naomi la miro con cara de desacuerdo al ver el sobrenombre que Effy insistía darle a su hijo. A pesar de que todavía extrañaba a Cook de una manera inmensa, también de cierto modo lo odiaba por haber arruinado su futuro con Emily. Ya Emily no era la misma. Ya no la amaba igual.

* * *

Emily

Después de un rato de estar dormida en el cuarto que compartía con Naomi, Emily despertó un poco malhumorada al oír voces y gente que caminaba en el pasillo.

"James" pensó instintivamente porque sabía bien que aunque quería darle el beneficio de la duda, su hermano siempre la iba a defraudar. Estaba segura que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con dos o tres amigotes de su hermano medio fumados y tratando de encontrar una manera de meterse en líos. Y aunque sabía perfectamente que los amigos de James era inofensivos comparados con sus amigos del colegio, le daba rabia que su hermano la desobedeciera.

Se puso de pie con intención de gritar y votar a cualquier intruso que su hermano hubiera traído a su casa, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con algo que no estaba esperando.

"Emsy, que bueno que te despertaste…necesitamos otra mano." Le dijo su hermano muy entusiasmado y sin dejarla hablar la cogió por el brazo y la trajo hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa que usaban como oficina y para guardar cosas. Cuando al fin llego de la mano de su hermano se encontró con Effy y Panda en el suelo de la habitación con lo que parecía ser los pedazos desarmados de una cuna y mirando un panfleto con indicaciones.

Antes de poder decir nada, Naomi entraba con dos botes de pintura una sonrisa en su boca, la cual no había visto ya desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por un momento su corazón se estremeció al ver esa sonrisa una vez más. Amaba tanto ver su sonrisa que no podía resistir sonreír un poco ella misma. Sentía muchísimas ganas de abrazarla.

"Emily" Naomi dijo al ver a su novia de la mano de su hermano con la cara un poco confusa. "Te despertamos, cariño?" le dijo nerviosamente. "No quisimos hacer demasiado ruido…perdón" le dijo Naomi mirado hacia el suelo, algo que hizo que el corazón de Emily le doliera un poco. Ella sabía que Naomi estaba así por la manera tan fría como la estaba tratando desde el día que se enteró de lo de su hijo con Cook.

"No…ya dormí los suficiente" dijo Emily llegando hasta donde estaba Naomi y tomando los dos botes de pintura de su mano. "No debes cargar peso" le dijo mirándola a los ojos dulcemente. Por un momento Naomi dejo de respirar al ver los ojos de su novia que la miraban así por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.

"Uh" dijo un poco sorprendida al sentir algo completamente inesperado.

"Que paso?" Emily pregunto instintivamente al ver a su novia tocarse la panza.

"No se" dijo Naomi confusa. "Creo que…que me está pateando."

"En serio?" dijo James muy entusiasmado y corrió hacia al lado de su cuñada para tocarle la panza."Siii" decía el joven rubio mucho más entusiasmado que nunca y riéndose a carcajadas al sentir como pateaba el niño.

"Ven aquí, tócalo, amor" le dijo a Pandora la cual tenía la cara de entusiasmo igual a la del joven mientras los dos tocaba la panza de Naomi y riéndose.

Emily solo los miraba muy tristemente y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"Emsy, ven tu…siéntelo…tu hijo va a ser futbolista."

Emily no pudo contener la rabia y decidió ignorar el comentario inoportuno de su hermano y salió por la puerta sin decir nada más. No soportaba estar más ahí.

* * *

Sid y Cassie

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo que cuando se sentó al lado en la banca de le parque donde se solían ver de jóvenes no pudo contener y darle un abrazo. Se veía tan guapo, con su pelo bien cortado y con unos lentes un poco fashion. No parecía el Sídney que ella había conocido y querido muchísimos años antes.

Sid por su parte se dejó dar el abrazo de la rubia que una vez quiso lo suficiente para irse en busca de ella. Aunque por dentro sentía que iba a ahogar de la ansiedad, no sabía si la ansiedad era por el ver a Cassie y volver a sentir las cosas que alguna vez sintió por ella o por el remordimiento de haberle acabado de mentir a su novia sobre donde iba. Hacia solo minutos atrás Katie lo había llamado para planificar una noche juntos y él le había tenido que salir con la excusa de que tenía un proyecto urgente con el trabajo. Sabía que Katie no entendí mucho lo que él hacía en su trabajo entonces le había dicho muchísimos términos complicados de computación que no tenían ningún sentido para alguien que supiera de esa rama.

Y Katie, inocentemente le había creído todo y hasta le había ofrecido un masaje cuando regresara a la casa que ahora estaba casi compartiendo juntos para que se relajara. Lo había sentido tenso en el teléfono y se lo había dicho, pero Sid le había atribuido su tensión a lo del proyecto tan urgente de trabajo. Y lo peor es que Katie le creyó todo. Por primera vez en su relación le había tenido que mentir a la chica de los ojos marrones que supuestamente lo traía loco de amor. Y ahora que hablaba con Cassie, tomando de la mano, sentado en esa banco mientras los dos veían a Rubén, su hermano, jugando se sentía como la rata más grande del universo. Como era que Tony podía hacer esto con todas la mujeres? Esto era una mierda. Se sentía una mierda. No sabía que iba a hacer.

* * *

Tony y Michelle

"Que quieres?" Le dijo Michelle a Tony el cual entraba a la habitación que una vez habían compartido juntos pero que ahora solo era de Michelle.

"Estoy buscando un libro que deje aquí hace unos meses atrás, no quiero molestarte."

"Pues si me molestas, la próxima vez hazme el favor de tocar a la puerta antes de entrar."

Al ver a su mujer ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación así de furiosa, Tony también ardía de furia. Le parecía injusto lo que Michelle estaba haciendo con él. Si, era cierto que se había enterado de lo que había pasado con Katie pero esta no era la primera vez que estas cosas le pasaban y el sabía que ella no era ajena a eso. El sabía perfectamente que ella conocía a las mujeres con quien el andaba cuando estuvieron en Brasil y no entendía porque a Michelle de pronto le dolía tanto lo que había pasado con Katie. Le parecía ridículo.

"Ya lo encontré" le dijo mirándola fríamente mientras que ella volvió a ponerse de pie del sofá donde ahora se encontraba sentada y paso por delante de el sin siquiera mirarlo. El muy furioso cogió el manubrio de la puerta de la habitación y se la cerró con rabia.

Tenía muchísima rabia de la actitud de su mujer. Y a veces no sabía ni porque era que había decidido quedarse casado con ella si ya para este punto solo compartían un gran odio uno hacia el otro. Pero después de analizarlo sabía que el quedarse con Michelle era la única manera de conseguir lo único que quería en la vida. Ella necesitaba ser la mujer con la familia perfecta, con el marido perfecto y con la vida perfecta para poder postularse para una oficina pública y el no podía vivir sin los beneficios de ser el marido de Michelle Richardson Stonem. Ella tenía la culpa por haberlo acostumbrado a esta vida de privilegios. Vivir sin ellos ya no era posible. Tony no tenía otra opción más que modere la lengua y ser el marido más perfecto de Inglaterra. Y sabía que lo debía logra, fuera como fuera.

* * *

Thomas

Se bajó del coche en el lugar donde JJ lo había traído y entro por la puerta de atrás. Hacía mucho no iba a un lugar así, un lugar igual de nefasto como los que había una vez trabajado cuando había llegado de áfrica hacia tantos años antes.

Cuando entro no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver la cara familiar de una chica que no había visto hacia muchísimos años atrás.

"Igual de linda que siempre, mi querida Karen" le dijo sentándose en la mesa de escritorio frente a la hermana mayor de Freds.

"Viniendo de ti me lo creo" le dijo Karen poniendo de pie y caminando hacia Thomas el cual sonreía amablemente. "Ahora dime que es lo que necesitas de mí."

"No es de ti que necesito el favor" le dijo mirando a los ojos de Karen los cuales notaban como el rostro de su amigo se endurecía. "Necesito que tu marido se encargue de alguien por mi"

"Mi marido?" le dijo Karen algo preocupada. "Después de humillación de esa vez dudo que John quiera ayudarte de ninguna manera Thomas."

Thomas sabía que lo que le había hecho a Johnny White había sido muy humillante. Y que era muy probable que el mafioso más poderoso de Bristol se negara rotundamente a ayudarlo. Pero también sabía que Karen no se atrevería a negarle un favor al mejor amigo de su hermano.

"El favor no es para él, es para mí Karen" le dijo JJ, el cual entro a la oficina de improviso y le puso la mano en el hombro a Thomas en forma de respaldo.

"Está bien" dijo Karen sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. "Convenceré a John de ayudarlos. Ahora díganme…que es lo que necesitan de mi marido?"

* * *

James

"Eres un idiota James" Le dijo Panda al chico con el que llevaba saliendo ya hacía un mes. "Como fuiste a decir esas tonterías?"

"Está bien Pandora, déjalo…igual Emsy iba a encontrar cualquier excusa para no estar cerca mío. Si es obvio que me odia." dijo Naomi al ver la reacción de su novia a lo que su cuñado había dicho.

Antes de que Panda pudiera contestarle salió de la habitación un poco frustrada y cerró la puerta, dejando a Pandora, James y Effy mirándose silenciosamente.

"Buen trabajo, amigo" dijo Effy poniéndose de pie y dándole el cuaderno de instrucciones al hermano de las gemelas para el terminara de ensamblar la cuna del hijo de Naomi. "Ahora te tocar terminar esto a ti solo…vente conmigo Panda. Vamos a fumar."

Panda miro los ojos arrepentidos de James y luego miro a su amiga Effy decidió que era mejor quedarse a ayudar al chico rubia. No sabía porque desde hacía meses tenía una pequeña debilidad por esos ojos, iguales a los de Katie y Emily, que la hacían tan feliz. Era cierto que ella era muchísimo más mayor que él, que él era un poco loco, inestable, impulsivo e inoportuno pero también era cierto que hacia muchísimo tiempo no había nadie que la hiciera sentirse tan feliz.

Effy puso los ojos en blanco al oír la respuesta de su amiga Panda y entonces saco un cigarrillo y salió por la puerta y bajo las escaleras para fumar. Le parecía algo chistoso lo que estaba viviendo su amiga Panda con el joven rubio y hasta se hecho a reír un poco.

"Que idiotas nos vuelve el amor."

* * *

Naomi y Emily

Después de ver salir a su novia enfurecida de el que sería el cuarto de su hijo, Naomi no se sintió muy bien y decidió acostarse un rato en la cama que compartía con Emily. Si era cierto que todavía compartían sus vidas, su cama y sus horas pero para Naomi la relación con Emily ya no era la misma. La tristeza que veía en los ojos de su chica cuando la miraba le partía el corazón y la hacía llorar como estaba haciéndolo en ese momento. Y sabía que el llorar no era bueno, el llorar tanto y el mucho estrés podría hacerle mal al bebe. El mismo medico se lo había dicho. Pero no podía evitar sus sentimientos. Ella trataba de evitarlos pero la tristeza de toda esa situación era inevitable.

"Perdóname, no quise hacerte llorar" le dijo Emily al entrar a la habitación y encontrar llorando a la rubia. Naomi, la cual tenía hasta entonces los ojos cerrados los abrió de improviso y la miro hacia donde Emily estaba y no pudo evitar seguir llorando.

Al ver como lloraba su novia Emily corrió hacia la cama y se acostó frente con frente con ella y poniéndole la mano en la cara empezó a secarle las lágrimas. Al sentir las manos de Emily sobre su cara Naomi dejo de llorar inmediatamente y solo se dejó llevar por la emoción de sentirla así de cerca.

"Venga, esa es mi chica…" le dijo Emily pasándola mano por la cara de su novia muy dulcemente.

"Ah" dijo Naomi al sentir una vez más la patadita de su hijo en su vientre y tocándose la panza.

"Otra vez está practicando el futbol?" le dijo Emily sonriéndole un poco a Naomi la cual no pudo evitar reírse con el chiste de su chica.

"A este paso nos vamos a la Eurocopa" dijo tratando de seguir el chiste solo para ver a Emily sonreír.

Emily se rio por un momento y miro la barriga de su novia dándose cuenta de lo grande que en verdad estaba. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no la notaba. Tanto tiempo que no se atrevía a mirarla y ahora de pronto la estaba mirando por completo y la veía tan hermosa. Deseaba tanto haber podido disfrutar de todos estos momento junto con ella, pero en su interior no se sentía capaz de dejar su rabia atrás y dejarse llevar una vez más por el amor que sentía a ver a esa chica rubia ahí tan frágil y tan preciosa. La amaba tanto y no lo podía evitar.

"Puedo?" le dijo mirando la barriga de novia como piándole permiso.

Naomi no le contesto nada. Solo tomo la mano de Emily y la puso sutilmente sobre su barriga para que sintiera lo que ella sentía en se momento.

"Uy" dijo Emily riéndose al sentir al niño pateando. Naomi no podía más que sonreírle. "James tiene razón, este niño es todo una tortuga ninja."

"Si" le dijo Naomi riéndose a carcajadas. Al verla reírse de esa manera Emily no pudo contenerse y le dio un beso a su novia en la boca. Naomi se dejó llevar por ese beso que tanto había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo y respondió profundizando muchísimo más el beso. De pronto Emily se retractó y paro de besarla. Naomi la miro tristemente.

"Nunca me vas a perdonar?" le dijo Naomi con lágrimas en los ojos a Emily.

Por un momento Emily bajo su ojos y luego volvió a poner su mano en la barriga de la rubia y se acercó despaciosamente y puso su frente contra la de su novia.

"Estoy tratando de hacerlo. Por favor, dame tiempo."

* * *

Katie y Jenna

"No puedo creer que me hayas convencido a planificar estar ridiculez de fiesta." Le dijo Jenna a su hija Katie la cual estaba muy entretenida escogiendo decoraciones para la fiesta de "baby shower" de su sobrino. A pesar de Katie, igual que todos, sabían que él bebe que espera Naomi era de Cook y que Emily no estaba exactamente entusiasmada con la llegada del niño, a Katie le ablandaba el corazón el pensar en tener su primer sobrino. Después de enterarse que nunca seria madre su única esperanza de participar en este tipo de cosas era a través de los hijos que pudiera tener Emily. Esta era su gran oportunidad.

"Porque te empeñas en arruinar cualquier cosa que sea de felicidad para la vida de Emily, mamá…eso nunca lo he entendido. Es como si Emsy fuera menos que James y que yo."

Su madre la miro de reojo con un poco de rabia al ver que su hija mayor la desafiaba, algo que era muy poco común.

"Esto no es sobre Emily…Emily no tiene nada que ver en este asunto. Este bebe no es hijo de Emily…"

"Claro que lo es…es hijo de Naomi y Naomi es la pareja de Emily ósea que eso lo hace hijo de ella…"

"Pues no…las cosas no son de esa manera. Ese niño es producto de la infidelidad de esa chica hacia mi hija y yo no aceptare a ese bastardo como nieto…nunca…me entendiste? Nunca!"

Al oír el comentario tan duro de su madre, Katie no pudo evitar tomar la cartera que había puesto en el mostrador de la tienda y empezar a irse. Estaba cansada de todo eso.

"A dónde vas?" grito Jenna al ver que su hija se alejaba hacia la puerta.

"A la puta mierda" le dijo Katie muy furiosa y con eso abrió la puerta de la tienda y salió dejando a su madre sola y con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Effy y Naomi

En el jardín de la casa que compartía con sus mejores amigas se encontraba Effy fumando y mirando hacia las estrellas. Esto era algo que para ella se había vuelto muy común desde hacía muchos años. Cada vez que salía afuera a fumar miraba hacia arriba como tratando de volver al pasado. Como tratando de volver al momento en el que había perdido completamente las ganas de vivir.

"Tú crees que nos estén mirando?" le dijo una voz familiar a Effy la cual se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y sonrió. Era Naomi.

"No sé, pero creo que si les dieran un rato para mirarnos esperaría hasta que nos desvistiéramos solo para vernos desnudas…los dos eran igual de pervertidos."

Naomi le pidió con los ojos a su mejor amiga que apagara el cigarrillo para sentarse a su lado y luego de un minuto se sentó junto a ella y le puso el brazo entre sus hombros.

"Eso me lo creo de Cook, pero no se…Freds parecía muchísimo más calmado."

Effy se reía al comentario de su amiga.

"Los más calmados son los más fugaces en la cama" le decía Effy a Naomi sonriéndose al pensar en ese chico que todavía no podía olvidar.

"Eso es cierto…pero bueno, tú lo sabrás…ya que los probaste a los dos…sabrás comprarlos."

"Bueno, y tu…no estarás embarazada del aire…"

Naomi apretó los labios al oír el comentario de su mejor amiga.

"Bueno, pero no te enfades…quizá no quieras recordarlo pero aunque sea una vez tuviste que haberte acostado con Cook…sino, como explicaste esto?" Le dijo poniéndole la mano en la barriga.

Naomi bajo la cabeza por un momento porque no sabía cómo explicarle a Effy esto que había pasado con Cook. De pronto empezó a llorar amargamente.

"Espera" le dijo Effy tomándola de la barbilla y subido la cara de Naomi para que la mirara a los ojos. "No me digas que Cook…te…"

"No lo sé" Naomi le dijo a Effy la cual la miraba sin comprender bien la respuesta de su amiga.

"Pero como no puedes saberlo…o lo hizo o no lo hizo…o te drogo…espera…no me digas que ese bastardo te drogo?" le dijo poniéndose de pie furiosa.

"No…ósea no fue el…él no lo me drogo…estábamos…estábamos en una fiesta y nos tomamos una bebida rara que nos ofrecieron uno de los indios del lugar y no me acuerdo de mucho…solo me acuerdo que bailábamos y nos divertíamos y me acuerdo que él me trato de dar un beso y yo lo empuje, salí corriendo…y…."

"Y qué?" le dijo Effy preocupada.

"Y nada…y no me acuerdo de nada más. Lo próximo que me acuerdo es estar en la choza con la pistola del tal Colin apuntándome en la nuca. No sé cómo llegue ahí, ni que paso con Cook…no me acuerdo de nada…"

"Entonces…entonces no es 100% seguro que él bebe es de Cook?"

"Claro que lo es…de quien más seria?"

"No se Naomi…que tal de ese Colin o de alguno de esos tipos…si estabas así de drogaba cualquiera de ellos te pudo haber abusado y entonces…"

"No!" le dijo Naomi poniéndose ella de pie con cara furiosa. "yo sé que es de Cook"

"Como puedes saberlo? Si tú misma dices que no sabes lo que paso…"

"Cook me lo dijo…"

"Quien te lo dijo?"

"Cook…me lo dijo el otro día cuando estuvo aquí…aquí mismo donde estamos paradas…el vino hacia mí y me pidió perdón y me dijo que por haber cometido tal estupidez me habían dejado vivir a mí y el había muerto"

"Que Cook vino a verte?" Effy dijo algo confuso y mirando a los ojos azules cristalinos de su mejor amiga.

De pronto sintió un ahogo en el pecho al ver con la convicción con que Naomi estaba diciéndole las cosas. Sintió dolor al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y en vez de seguir discutiéndole la que hizo fue tomar a su mejor amiga en brazos y acariciarla suavemente. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando y lamentaba todo porque sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

Sid y Katie

"Mi amor!" le dijo Katie a Sid al verlo entrar a el piso que ahora compartían juntos. Antes de que el chico de los lentes pudiera decir nada la gemela salió corriendo a darle un abrazo y un gran beso que lo dejo casi sin aire.

"Qué bueno que llegaste mi amor, imagínate que invite a mamá a comprar las cosas para el baby shower de mi sobrino y en la mitad del centro comercial mi madre, como siempre, empieza a gritar cosas estúpidas sobre él bebe y yo ya no pude más mi amor…cogí mi cartera y la deje tirada con la palabra en la boca como se merece porque es una vaca…"

Antes de que Katie siguiera contándole la historia, Sid la movió de sus brazos y camino hacia donde tenían guardo el licor y se sirvió un trago y se lo tomo rápidamente. Katie lo miro un poco confusa al ver que Sid volvía a servirse mucho más y antes de que tomara otro trago se lo quito de la mano y lo puso en la mesa.

"Que te pasa, mi amor?" le dijo poniendo las manos en su cuello.

Sid no podía mirarla. No sabía que decirle pero de pronto no tenía ganas de estar junto a ella. Tenía ganas de salir de ahí.

"Nada, solo que tengo mucho estrés y no deseo oír una más de las historias dramáticas de tu familia de mente." Le contesto muy malhumorado y volvió a tomar su trago y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación.

Katie se quedó completamente desconcertada sin decir ni una palabra más. En verdad no sabía que decir. Solo sentía un gran dolor en su vientre y unas ganas de llorar que no podía controlar.

"Pero que paso?" se dijo a si misma mientras se servía ella un trago y empezaba a tomar. Nunca había visto a Sid comportarse de esa manera y aunque en ese momento tenía una rabia inmensa, sabía que debía calmarse y ahogarse las ganas de entrar a la habitación y mandar a Sid a la mierda. Por primera vez en su vida tenia lo que ella consideraba amor verdadero con Sid y no estaba dispuesto a arruinarlo por una pelea idiota. Estaba vez tenía que saber controlarse, debía luchar por su felicidad.

* * *

James

"Tienes suficiente?" le dijo el chico rubio a otro chico más alto de ojos marrones y pelo largo que estaba sentado a su lado en el chico.

"Más de lo necesario, creo…ahora dime que esto de que ya no estás viviendo con tu padres? Sabes que esto no lo podremos hacer en casa de Emily…tu hermana es muy astuta."

"Lo se Gordon, lo se…pero no tengo ningún otro lado donde quedarme. Donde Katie sería peor las cosas…Katie es mucho más astuta que Emsy en estos asuntos…por lo menos en casa Emsy y Naomi puedo refugiarme unos días mientras encontramos otro lugar donde esconderlo todo. "

"En mi casa no puedo tenerlo más de un par de día, mi madre no es como la tuya…la mía esta todo el día en la casa esculcando cada rincón de mi cuarto a ver dónde es que escondo las revistas porno…como no tiene más nada que hacer sino limpiar la casa e irse a misa." Le contesto Gordon a su mejor amigo.

"Joder…pues escóndelo todo bien. Ya quede con Pierce que le tendríamos polvo del mejor para la fiesta del sábado y sabes que lo tengo fiado…así que debes tener muchísimo cuidado con ese polvo Gordon…si no quieres que nos encuentren a los dos hechos picadillo en una alcantarilla de Bristol; gracias a la magia del señor gran señor Johnny White."

Por un momento los dos se quedaron callados mirando hacia el horizonte y compartiendo un porro juntos.

"No sé quién nos mandó a meternos en estos líos sabiendo cómo termina todo el que se mete con Johnny White." Le dijo Gordon a James mientras le pasaba el porro para que fumara.

"Ya te lo dije, solo será hasta que tenga suficiente dinero para casarme con Pandora. Luego de eso lo dejamos y me dedico a trabajar y a ser un hombre respetable." Le dijo el rubio a Gordon.

"Tú? James "apuestahastatumadre" Fitch…un hombre respetable? No me jodas…no creo que esa rubia te haya cambiado la vida así tanto, cabron." Le contesto su amigo riéndose a carcajadas.

"No lo creerás, pero es cierto. La vida te cambia por completo en un segundo cuando encuentras el amor."

* * *

Thomas

"Hola" le dijo Thomas a Pandora al ver a la rubia llegar y sentarse frente al junto a su abogado.

"Hola" le dijo Pandora sin siquiera mirarlo a lo los ojos y luego se puso a hablar en voz baja con el abogado que tenía a su lado.

"Señor Russell, nos podría dar un minuto?" le dijo Thomas a Panda la cual se veía no estaba de acuerdo con la petición de su marido.

"Cualquier cosa que me quieras decir, me lo puedes decir frente a mi abogado."

Thomas cerro los ojos para ocultar la rabia y la impotencia que sentía al oír las palabras de la mujer que amaba y tomo la silla con sus manos y lo apretó lo más pronto posible. Tenía que calmarse. En ese momento no podía gritar ni hacer un show porque sabía que todo esto se iba a arreglar en un par de días. Ya todo estaba concretado con Johnny White y era solo cuestión de esperar. No debía arruinar su plan por un momento de descontrol.

"Solo quería decirte que aunque este firmando este papel, no quiere decir que no te siga amando." Le dijo con toda la sinceridad que podría sacar de sí mismo.

Pandora miro hacia el suelo para evitar las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. Ella también lo seguía queriendo pero estaba todavía tan dolida de lo que había pasado con Katie que no sabía si lo podía perdonar. No sabía si podía creer en la palabra de él que dentro de los próximos minutos seria oficialmente su exmarido.

No dijo nada más. Solo miro a su abogado el cual empezó a leer los artículos del divorcio entre Pandora Moon y Thomas Tomone. La pareja que todos pensaron iba a durar para siempre ahora estaba completamente hecha pedazos. Y todo gracias al toque mágico de la familia Fitch.

* * *

Emily y Effy

"Ems, necesito hablar algo contigo"

Effy había decidido esperar el momento perfecto para hablar con Emily lo que estaba sospechando le pasaba a Naomi.

"Dime, de que se trata" le dijo Emily sentándose en la mesa de la cocina de su casa y tomando un poco de café que Effy le estaba sirviendo.

"Donde esta Naomi?" dijo Effy cerciorándose de que estuvieran las dos a solas.

"Salió a comprar más pintura con James…para el cuarto del niño" le dijo Emily un poco sonriente al acordarse de como su hermano estaba esforzándose para arreglarle el cuarto al que él llamaba su sobrino favorito.

A Effy le agradaba ver la nueva sonrisa de Emily al mencionar él bebe pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Odiaba tener que dar las malas noticias.

"Naomi no se encuentra bien" le dijo sin esperar ni un minuto más a una Emily que al oír eso se puso de pie con cara muy asustada.

"Como que no está bien? Que tiene? Es el niño? El trasplante? El cáncer? No me digas que es el cáncer…Effy…por favor dime algo…"

Effy la tomaba de la mano y le sobaba los dedos. "No es nada de eso, pero es algo quizá mucho peor." Le dijo con voz preocupada.

"Peor que el cáncer?" le dijo Emily algo confusa. "Que puede ser peor que el cáncer?"

Al ver la preocupación de Emily, Effy tomo aire y empezó a explicarse.

"Ems…ayer tuve una conversación con Naomi que me dejo algo preocupada."

"Conversación? Sobre qué?"

"Sobre lo que paso con Cook…cuando estaban en Colombia."

"Mira Effy…sé que tus intenciones es que yo perdone a Naomi por haberse acostado con Cook pero no me parece que es tu lugar el que te metas en esas cosas…esas son cosas que son privadas entre Naomi y yo."

"Emily, no sigas hablando y escúchame…yo no estoy tratando de que tu perdones a Naomi o que le creas nada de la historia. Yo te estoy hablando de algo mucho más importante que el que tú creas o no la historia de Naomi con Cook. Te estoy hablando de algo mucho más grave."

"Más grave?"

"Naomi me encontró mirando hacia el cielo y pensando en Freds y en Cook mientras fumaba y nos pusimos a hablar, a recordar, a reírnos un poco del asunto. Y ahí fue cuando ella empezó a contarme lo que había en verdad pasado."

"Y según ella que es exactamente lo que había pasado?" Emily le contesto a Effy con rabia en su voz.

"Cook abuso de ella."

"Cómo?" Emily le dijo poniéndose de pie y gritando muy fuertemente. "que me estás diciendo? Naomi te dijo que Cook la había violado?"

"No…no me dijo eso…me dijo que…joder, como te explico."

"Empieza a buscar la manera porque estoy empezando a enfurecer que no veas."

"Me dijo que ellos habían estado en una fiesta del pueblo donde unos indios les ofrecieron no sé qué menjurje que supuestamente despierta los espíritus, o algo así…y Naomi dice que al principio todo estaba bien, Cook y ella estaban bailando y disfrutando pero que de pronto ella vio que Cook se le acercaba para besarla y ella lo empujo y empezó a correr."

"Hijo de su puta madre…" le dijo Emily mientras escuchaba a Effy relatar la historia. "Y entonces fue cuando la abuso? Dios…Naomi…porque no me dijiste nada de esto?"

"No…ella no se acuerda de más nada. Dice que todo está en su mente como si fuera una película, como si ella lo estuviera viendo desde afuera desde sí misma. Y que después de eso solo se acuerda de haber tenido la pistola del tal Colin en su nuca y que gritaba y Cook no estaba en ese momento con ella. Pero que no se acordaba ni como había llegado ahí."

Emily tomo aire para calmarse al oír lo que le estaba contando Effy. Todavía no se lo podía creer.

"Entonces son entiendo…si eso que me dices es cierto...Naomi no sabe en verdad si este bebe es de Cook. Entonces porque cojones me dijo que lo era?"

"Eso es lo más preocupante Ems." Le dijo Effy a su mejor amiga mientras iba hasta donde ella y la tomaba de las manos.

"Naomi me conto que el día que le pediste matrimonio, por la mañana Cook se le había aparecido frente a ella y le había contado lo que le había pasado y le pidió perdón."

"Que te dijo que?"

"Que Cook vino a verla."

Al oír las palabras de Effy, Emily se percató de lo que Effy podía estar insinuando.

"Pero que fue que ella lo vio…"

"Lo vio, lo escucho…no lo toco pero dice que estuvo ahí como yo estoy aquí frente a ti…y eso me preocupa inmensamente Emily. Eso de que haya visto a Cook, eso no es algo normal…"

Emily se sentó en la silla de la cocina y se puso las manos en la cara y empezó a llorar.

"Alucinaciones, voces…sabes que yo de eso se mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir."

"Espera, estas tratando de decir que Naomi…"

"Que Naomi está mal y no sé porque será…será el embarazo, el estrés, el trauma de todo lo que ha pasado los últimos meses pero sea lo que sea debemos tomar cartas en el asunto. Y pronto. No podemos dejar que algo como eso le pase a Naomi. Porque ten la seguridad que, aunque yo sea prueba de lo contrario, eso que le está pasando a Naomi no es algo de lo que mucha gente se haya logrado curar."

* * *

Naomi y James

"Estas seguro de que ese color quedara bien con el otro pusimos?"

"Quedara genial cuñada…no te preocupes que ya le mande una foto a Katie de todo y me dijo que todo estaba quedando genial. Hasta me felicito, por primera vez en su vida"

Naomi sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de su joven cunado y le dio algo de gracia el acordarse del hacia unos años atrás cuando todavía era un niño. Pensaba que quizá si algún día decidieran tener un hijo de Emily el niño o la niña podría parecerse a su cuñado, aunque pedía al cielo y a las estrellas que fuera un poco menos travieso ya que sabía que el chiquillo que ahora mismo llevaba en su vientre seria su perdición. Después de todo era hijo de James Cook.

Al llegar al coche con las cosas en la mano Naomi empezó a poner todo lo que había comprado su cuñado y ella en la tienda hacía solo unos minutos atrás. Ahí fue donde sintió algo que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo.

"Manos arriba" le decía una voz de hombre casi gritando en su oído.

Por momento cerro los ojos y puso sus manos hacia arriba y solo pensó en que esto no podía estar pasándole una vez más. Sentía el metal de la pistola en la nuca, igual como cuando despertó de esa noche infernal hacía meses atrás en Colombia.

"Que quieren?" oía gritar a su cuñado a otro que lo tenía a el también apuntado. "Quieren dinero? Quieren el coche? Tómenlo todo, pero no le hagan nada a ella…miren en el estado que esta."

Naomi logro mover su cabeza un poco y mirar a donde el hombre tenía a su cuñado contra la puerta del coche y apuntándolo.

"No la queremos a ella, te queremos a ti hijo de puta…"

"Pe…pe..Pero porque me quieren a mí? Si yo no he hecho nada…"

"Que no has hecho nada? Si…no te hagas el inocente…sabes perfectamente lo que has estado haciendo."

Antes de que su cuñado pudiera decir una palabra más, el hombre que le apuntaba lo metió al coche y le dio una señal al otro para que mantuviera a Naomi quieta mientras los dos se iban.

Naomi no sabía que pensar. No sabía que estaba pasando y la verdad que lo único que podía hacer era recordar todo por lo que había pasado hacía meses atrás. Y sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

"Donde se lo llevan? Es solo un chico…creo que ustedes se han confundido con el!"

"Confundido?" le dijo el hombre que hacía nada la tenía apuntada. "Obviamente no tienes idea de la fichita que es el tal James Fitch…ahora vete de aquí antes de que me olvide que estas embarazada y decida llevarte conmigo a ti también."

* * *

Katie y Emily

Katie entro por la puerta de atrás de la casa de su hermana y la encontró sentada en la cocina tomándose unas cervezas con Effy.

"Te voy a matar…a las dos! Por qué cojones no cogen el móvil?" Katie dijo gritando y tomando a su hermana de la mano para llevarla consigo.

Emily y Effy estaban tan concentradas en la conversación que estaban teniendo sobre Naomi que ninguna de las dos se habían percatado de las llamabas perdidas que tenían en el móvil.

"Pero estas loca? A donde me llevas…déjame por lo menos coger un abrigo."

"No hay tiempo para abrigos…a Naomi y James los han atracado unos hombres, Naomi está en el hospital y James está desaparecido. Se llevaron tu coche.

Cuando Emily escucho lo que estaba pasando pensó que sus piernas le estaban fallando. Callo sentada en el sofá que estaba cerca de ella con un mareo y unas ganas de vomitar al pensar que algo malo podría otra vez pasarle a Naomi.

"Venga Emily, no es hora de esto…vamos corriendo que el susto ha hecho que a Naomi empiece a estar de parto."

"Esta de parto?" dijo Effy con cara preocupada. "Pero si apenas está en el terminando el sexto mes..."

"Pues en el sexto o en el primero, no lo sé…todo lo que sé es que si no nos apuramos Emsy se perderá el nacimiento de su hijo. Venga hermana…que si sigues tirada ahí nos perderemos el nacimiento de tu primer hijo. Ya está a punto de nacer."

* * *

Pandora

"Calma Naoms…ya Katie fue por ella."

"Tengo miedo Pandora…tengo miedo de todo esto…tengo miedo de le pase algo malo al niño y de que le estén haciendo algo malo a James…"

"No…no digas eso…ni lo pienses. James está bien. Ya la policía nos informó que el sistema de GPS de tu coche lo tiene fichado y solo es cuestión de que la policía lo rescate. Vas a ver que todo estará bien, tu solo concentrarte en tener este bebe sano y salvo. "

Pandora estaba mintiendo. Todavía la policía no había encontrado nada sobre James y sentía que se moría por dentro al pensar que algo le estuviera pasando. No sabía porque sentía que todo esto era su culpa de cierto modo, aunque no tenía nada que ver ella en el asunto. Pero lo que Naomi le había contado sobre cómo se habían llevado a James de esa manera y las cosas que ella había descubierto hacia unos días atrás después de las cachetada de Jenna Fitch, la tenían consternada.

James le había dicho que haría lo que fuera por conseguir que ella se casara con él. Y ella le había dicho que debían esperar porque tenía miedo de lo que estaba pasando. Le había dado muchísimas excusas, incluyendo el que él estuviera todavía en la Universidad y que no tuviera un trabajo para mantenerla. Pero ella no necesitaba que James la mantuviera. El trabajo de Pandora le daba suficiente para que nadie nunca la tuviera que mantener. Pero ella se lo había dicho solo para calmar el entusiasmo del chico con el que ella llevaba saliendo solo unas pocas semanas.

Todavía lo de Thomas estaba fresco en su mente y no deseaba dejarse llevar una vez más por una locura de amor y volver a quedar destrozada. Ahora que pensaba en la promesa de James tenía miedo de que el chicho se hubiera apresurado a hacer cosas indebidas solo para probarle a ella que si la quería en serio. No sabía que iba a hacer.

"JJ" Le dijo a su amigo que estaba afuera con Lara y con Thomas esperando a ver qué pasaba con Naomi. "Qué bueno que están aquí, Katie se fue por Emily y por Effy y yo no sé qué hacer…Naomi está muy mal. Y James esta desparecido. Creo que voy a empezar a enloquecer."

Pandora corrió al lado de su mejor amiga Lara la cual la cogió en brazos mientras que JJ y Thomas se miraban sospechosamente.

"Mira lo que hemos causado" le decía JJ a Thomas mientras los dos caminaban hacia la fuente de agua para alejarse un poco de pandora y de Lara.

"Esto se lo busco el…yo nunca planee que esto pasara con Naomi y su hijo…quedamos con Karen que iban a esperar hasta la noche para pillarlo solo. No sé qué cojones paso."

"Pues sea lo que sea, si algo le pasa a Naomi y a su hijo tendremos los dos la culpa."

* * *

Emily y Naomi y alguien más…

"Mi amor, mi vida…te encuentras bien?" le decía Emily la cual entraba en la habitación donde estaba Naomi perrada en posición para dar a luz.

"Emily" le dijo Naomi con las lágrimas en sus ojos, lo cual hizo que Emily saliera corriendo a abrazarla.

"Mi amor, él bebe está a punto de nacer…pero todavía no estoy lista…que tal si le pasa algo…que tal si le ha pasado algo…"

"No le ha pasado nada mi amor" le decía Emily a su novia dándole muchísimos besos. "No le va pasado nada a nuestro bebe…todo estará bien. Te lo prometo."

Al oír la manera como se refería Emily al bebe, Naomi no pudo contenerse y le dio un beso. Era la primera vez que ella se refería a él bebe como "nuestro" y oír eso era como si le volviera el alma al cuerpo. Llevaba tanto tiempo tan triste por todo el dolor que le había causado a Emily y el ver su reacción solo le recordaba de eso día a día.

Pero ahora la miraba como Emily estaba ahí abrazándola, besándola, acariciando su tripa y eso la hacía sentirse lo más feliz que podía estar en toda su vida. Inclusive al sentir las fuerte contracciones y tener que pujar aún más fuerte cada vez. Todo de eso le daba igual porque tenía a Emily a su lado y en sus brazos sabía que siempre estaría todo bien.

"Venga respira profundo y puja, mi vida" le decía Emily la cual veía a su novia estremece del dolor de parto. "Que ya quiero tener a nuestra tortuguita ninja en mis brazos"

Naomi se rio y dejo de pujar por un minuto y cogió aire al sentir como su barriga se relajaba.

"Entre tú y Effy me va a traumatizar al niño con los sobrenombres…que tal si escogemos un nombre?"

"Que tal James?" dijo Emily mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza a su novia.

"Como su tío?" Le dijo Naomi sonriente.

"Y como su papa" le contesto Emily tomándola de la mano.

"Ems, tú no tienes que hacer eso…si eso te va a afectar…"

"No me va a afectar…su padre es James Cook y no lo podemos negar. Pero este bebe también es mío. Es más mío que dé el por qué este bebe es tuyo y si tú eres mía y todo lo tuyo es mío…así que este bebe también es mío. Y le pondremos James… James Campbell Fitch."

"Entonces ahora soy tuya" le decía Naomi sonriéndose.

"Toda, toda, toda mía" le contestaba Emily dándole muchísimos más besos.

"Dentro de poco tendrás que compartirme un poco con alguien más" le dijo mirando su tripa la cual Emily acariciaba dulcemente.

"Bueno, si se porta bien le dejare que te disfrute…a ratos…" le contesto riéndose y dándole un beso en la tripa. "Oíste eso Jamesy…solo a ratos…"

"Ahhhhh…" empezó a decir Naomi al sentir otra contracción mas y cogerse fuerte de la mano de Emily. "Creo que ya está que llega tu competencia."

"Que venga ya…aquí estoy esperándolo." Le dijo Emily dándole un beso en la frente a Naomi y cogiéndola bien de la mano. "Anda mi amor…solo un poquito más…uno, dos, tres….puja"

Y en lo que pudo haber sido uno segundo Emily cerro los ojos y oyó el sonido más hermoso que había oído en toda su vida. Su hijo llorando. Y ese momento fue el definitivo para darse cuenta que el resto de todas las cosas malas que habían pasado ese año daban igual porque al ver ese pedacito de cielo que ahora traían envuelto en sabanas hacia donde su novia el resto de todo no importaba ya. Ese tenía que ser el verdadero amor.


End file.
